Darkrai
by Darkpetal16
Summary: What if  Vatonageshipping  had a daughter? And what if...say.. this daughter became best friend with her moms worst enemy... a Darkrai?  Darkloveshipping - OC x Darkrai
1. The Meeting

A/N: Hey everyone! Okay this is my very first pokemon story so please oh please don't hate the terribleness of it =D!

*DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own pokemon, or pokemon rangers or...anything pokemon related, no matter how much I wish I did, sadly, I do not. However I DO own Semira, =P

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Meeting**

Sighing I kicked the pebble again and huffed. It's not fair. No one wants to play with me! I huffed again, kicking the pebble even farther this time, it skidded across the green grass and landed with a thud against a tree. I winced at the noise.

Looking around to make sure no one heard the noise I creept over to the pebble, kneeling before it and picking it up with two fingers. It was smooth and gray, but fairly large for a pebble. I stared at it, then with another and hopefully final huff, I sat against the shaded tree, looking around.

I was in our garden—me, mommy's and daddy's garden that is. It was _really _big, ( A/N: okay people, think of the pokemon movie with Latios and Latias, _that's _what the garden looks like. And for those of you who haven't seen it, I'll do my best to describe it) and almost always shaded with our tall, luscious trees. The grass was always kept ankle high and crystal clear streams flowed freely. Bushes and bundles of berries dotted the garden and a small waterfall was churning a little ways from me, keeping the stream going. We do have a path of course, to get around the garden, it was a small stone path that had small stone bridges with it to walk over the streams...and because it was such a large garden, mommy's and daddy's pokemon enjoyed playing in it. But not today. Today everyone was inside.

Because today—it was supposed to storm.

Now mommy and daddy hated me being outside when a storm was coming, especially a really big bad storm like today. But I don't see anything wrong with it... and besides. I'm five, I can take care of myself! Hmph.

Mommy and daddy were away anyway, so they won't know where I am until they finish the mission. I think it's something about the ice castle or...some castle made of ice or...okay whatever it is. I don't know, they don't exactly tell me these things..I just usually have to 'eavesdrop'-that's what mom calls it—to find out anything in this house!

Speaking of house...well okay it's not exactly a house, more like a mansion. You see, mommy's the hero of Almia and a top ranger, and apparently it pays pretty well...oh and daddy's a top ranger too. So is uncle Sven and Auntie Wendy, but Auntie Rhythmi is an operator, she works with mommy and daddy on missions too. Just not out in the field which is fine by me! I personally don't think Rhythmi would like it out there, she likes keeping her hair 'perfectly fixed'. Meh.

Well...it's so quiet outside. I can't even hear the wind...hmm, maybe I'll play a tune.

Picking up a strand of grass I brought it to my lips and blew. A soft humming came from the strand of grass. It started out low and soft but grew higher and more calming as I blew. Mommy calls it grass whistling. Daddy just calls it my version of singing. I don't know what to call it yet though, all I know is that the pokemon love it and so do I.

As I blew, my eyes grew closed and I let contempt crawl through me. Some day, I'm going to be a top ranger like mommy and daddy... I'll go to Ranger School and everything... I wonder who my partner pokemon would be though. Mommy likes her Typhlosin—Pyros, and daddy likes his Floatzel. I don't know what I'd like. Maybe a psychic type? Or dark or ghost? Nah, mommy says dark and ghost pokemon are mean...but I think she just means Darkrai. Daddy's told me, mommy has always been afraid of Darkrai, afraid they'll send her in the 'darkness'. I don't even know what the darkness is, but it must be pretty scary to scare mommy! Hum...

I opened my eyes and a sharp wind blew, blowing the grass from my hand. I watched the strand of grass flutter in the wind, going up, and up, and up into the graying sky. I stared at the sky calmly.

_"Chi-pa!"_

A cry sounded through the gardens, I gave a squeal. That sounded like Pachiristu! I scrambled up, looking around frantically.

"Sparky?" I called out. "Sparky? Where are you?"

_"Chi-pa, chi-pa!"_

The cry sounded distressed, without thinking I sprinted in the direction I thought it came from. "Hang in there! I'm coming."

I raced through the gardens, looking around frantically, but not seeing her. She cried out again, but because I was near the garden fence—tall hedges with a black gate—I could tell, she was not inside the garden. Without thinking I raced through the fence, not bothering to shut it behind me.

Our mansion was near Chicole village—it was easier for mommy that way to be near her parents—but still rather far off. You'd have to trek through a forest to get to our mansion because both mommy and daddy liked to be near the ocean. But for some reason they preferred not to have a beach—as of why, I have no clue, a beach would be so much better than a cliff—so they chose a high perched area that had a steep, rocky drop off the edge. Yup. A cliff. A dangerous cliff for their five year old daughter. Okay well, it's not really dangerous, because mommy and daddy go cliff diving all the time off it, and I would too—if I was a stronger swimmer. Don't get me wrong, I _can _swim, but not very well. Just enough to keep my head above the water in shallow waters. So, yeah.

When I reached the cry of Sparky I stared in horror as she dangled over the edge of the cliff, hanging onto a branch.

"Sparky!" I cried out, running to her. I skidded to a stop at the edge, looking down at the black churning waters, I sweat dropped.

Getting on all fours I crawled over to the branch she was hanging on to for dear life. I scooted over until I was on the branch with her and reached out a hand, "Come on Sparky, let's get out of here."

Sparky gave a vigorous nod and grabbed onto my hand, with little effort I pulled her back with me and tossed her on the land. She panted, I turned around and was about to crawl back when a sound sent cold dread knot in my stomach.

_Crack._

I froze, knowing that if I made any movement, the branch would break. I whispered, my voice tight, "Sparky...go...go get the others—hurry!"

Spark looked fearful but did as she was told, racing back to the mansion. I kept as still as I could, even though I was shivering.

Rain came down, hard, blurring my vision and making my grip slippery.

_Crack, crack._

The branch was starting to tip down, I held my breath. _Please, hold on! Just hold on, please!_

Lightening crackled and I screamed. Wind shook the branch viciously until—

It gave out.

With a scream I fell backwards, head first into the dark waters, thunder crashing and lightening dancing above me as I watched in horror at the storm.

But suddenly, a movement of black and white.

Something grabbed me from behind and I was soaring upwards, not falling, _flying_. I gasped and turned my head to see who saved me.

I found my self starring at a cold icy blue eye and the black figure of a Darkrai.

I feinted.

(Kate's POV)

Yawning she stretched, landing gently onto their mansion front porch. The Staravia she had called was dismissed and she waited for Keith to catch up.

It took at least a good full minute before he did. Kate smirked. "Come on slow husband of mine, is that as fast as you can go?"  
Keith glared. "Well it's not fair if _cheaters _get a head start. That was totally—"

Kate rolled her eyes, smiling. "That was not cheating! I just gave you a good luck kiss and then flew off."

"Hmph." Keith huffed.

Kate laughed, "Now we know where Semira get's the huffing from."

Keith snorted. "You? Yeah."

"Hmph! I do _not _huff." Kate huffed.

Keith sweat dropped. "Of course not honey. Now let's get inside before the storm breaks out. I really would rather not get wet, right Floatzel?"

Floatzel shrugged and looked longingly at the sky.

Kate laughed. "I don't think Floatzel would mine—but Pyros and I do!"

And with that Kate walked inside with Pyros, Keith following after dragging Floatzel with him.

Their pokemon quickly greeted them and the two Rangers smiles kindly at them.

"Where's Semira?" Kate asked her Rampardos.

Everyone looked around and shrugged.

Keith and Kate exchanged a look before sighing. "Alright I guess we better go check her roo—"

_"Chi-pa!" _Sparky lurched into the room, soaking from the rain, she gave a hysterical squeak.

Kate stared at her. "What's wrong Sparky?"

Sparky shook her head and gave another frantic squeak, motioning hurriedly to the garden, where the storm was brewing. Keith's face darkened. "Sparky, where's Semira?"

_"Chi-pa! Chi-pa!" _Sparky cried out.

Maternal instinct came into Kate and she understood exactly. Without a word, she sprinted outside calling out. "Semira! Sweetheart where are you?"

Keith and the pokemon followed her, calling out.

A scream sounded from by the edge of the cliff. Kate paled, running to the garden gate, seeing it swinging open freely. "Semira!" she called out, another scream. Kate wasted no time at all in hurling herself outside, the rain pelting her was chilling her to the bones but no where near as chilling as the thought of the losing her daughter.

She saw a branch fall into the ocean and looked around in a panic for Semira. But just when she least expected it, a flash of darkness caught her eye and she looked up, starring in absolute horror at it.

Keith came out, looking up too with all their pokemon.

Darkrai held Semira for a moment longer, before lowering her to Kate's arms. Kate stared mutely at it.

Semira was pale, her brown hair seemed glued to her face as the rain pelted the family. Darkrai stood silently, eyeing the mother's reaction.

Sparky came out and hurriedly thanked Darkrai. Kate watched Sparky with quiet speculation, Keith thanked Darkrai too. But Darkrai's eye never left Kate and Semira. Kate cleared her throat. "Th—thank you...for saving our daughter."

Darkrai nodded once before lowering back into the earth in a shadow. Kate and Keith watched in horror-fascination at the pokemon.

When he was gone, Kate gave a strangled sob and buried her face in her daughters hair. Keith held the two closely...

All while Darkrai stood afar, looking at the exchange with quiet wonderment in the shadows, his mind drifting back to the tune the little girl had played... _Humans are so weird..._

(Normal POV)

I stretched and shuddered, burying my face in my pillow. After I woke up inside the mansion mommy and daddy scolded me—and it was so awkward too, I mean, if it wasn't for me, Sparky might not be here—but they must have thought the same thing because it wasn't a really bad scolding. Afterward they made me hot chocolate and we all watched a movie together. When the movie was over, I asked what happened and daddy said Darkrai saved me. I had blushed at this because to be honest—I was terrified of Darkrai! (I blame mommy for my fears though!) And then I had gone upstairs to bed after a goodnight hug and kiss and a squeeze from Sparky.

Even though I was all snuggled in my bed, my mind was quiet awake. It wandered freely as I yawned into the pillow, through the corner of my eye I watched the last of the storm take place.

A Darkrai had saved me...an actual Darkrai. Mommy had said to stay away from them and they were bad news—but that can't be right if one saved me? Come to think of it, what do I really know about Darkrai? Nothing, just that they are 'bad'. But...that has to be a lie! Oh pooey! I got to find out.

With a sudden determination I lurched out of bed and dove for my computer. My butt making a thud against the computer chair. I winced. But never the less I began typing furiously into the keyboards. And after a while of searching...

_Darkrai is known as the 'Nightmare Pokemon'. It can lull people to sleep with a number of moves-one of them named Dark Void-and will give them horrific nightmares. Most of the nightmares however, can be awakened from naturally. But, should Darkrai use Dark Void then the only way to awaken a person is to be exposed to the Lunar Wing of Cresselia. Because of this danger, most people tend to shun Darkrai and view them as horrible pokemon. This of course, is not true. While Darkrai due induce nightmares, they are not intentional. Most of the time they are a defense mechanism used by Darkrai to either defend it's territory, itself or (rarely) it's companions. Even though Darkrai are nightmare pokemon, they are exceptionally loyal and will go to extreme lengths to prove it's loyalty._

_ Darkrai tend to stay away from human civilizations but every so often a Darkrai will wander in, drawn to a few citizens nightmares. Or in some cases, no nightmares..._

I quickly skimmed through the article.

_ ...in the eyes of most scientists Darkrai are viewed as the 'professors of dreams'. Darkrai are fascinated by dreams-especially nightmares-as well as emotions in general... In old folklore it is said the Darkrai posses no heart and thus no emotions, while scientists disagree with this, there has been no evidence to disprove it. Only evidence to prove it... Professor Oak, has often wondered if Darkrai might even be considered a legendary pokemon..._

After finding nothing else of fascination, I scrolled back up and looked at the link 'no nightmares'. I stared at it curiously before clicking on it;

_ Most humans have experienced nightmares by the time they are three. These nightmares can be small and end quickly and simply not be remembered, or can be emotionally scarring leading to sub conscious damage in development. By the age of four, every human have had a nightmare, even if they do not remember it..._

_ ...Darkrai, are fascinated by humans in general and should a human go so long without a nightmare-they are instantly attracted to that human. In some cases Darkrai have been known to induce the nightmares to make sure the child has had a nightmare..._

I blinked. That's mean...I think. I shrugged. I don't see what the big deal, I mean, I haven't even had a nightmare. Or at least I don't think. I paused, trying to remember. Meh, I probably have but just don't remember it...

Yawning I rubbed my eyes, thinking out loud. "I don't see what the big deal is...or why mommy is so scared of Darkrai. They seem like nice pokemon to me...they can't help it if they have a weird defense."

Stretching I walked quietly to bed, getting in, "Mmm...and besides... I think they do have hearts, humans just don't...know it.."  
I rubbed my eyes again, about to close them when a movement caught my eye. I sat up straight. "Hello?"

A shadow in my far corner twitched. My eyes widened, heart pounding. "Hello?" I called out again.

The shadow moved again then began to take a form. After a moment the shadow's form was Darkrai. I visibly relaxed. "Oh thank Arceus, it's just a pokemon."

Darkrai stared. _Just a pokemon? Do you not find me frightening at all child?_

I looked around. "Who said that?"

_Me._

I twisted my head left and right. "Okay seriously. I'm five, cut me some slack, who's 'me'?"

Darkrai seemed to sigh, raising a left hand. _I am me. Darkrai is me. Understand, child?"_

I huffed. "Don't call me child, it's Semira. Se-mir-ah!"

_Very well_, Darkrai said.

"So you can talk?"

_I wouldn't call this 'talking.'_

"So you can...umm..."

_Telepathic?_

"Yeah. So your tele...path...ec?

_Close enough._

"Ehehehe... oh! Thanks. For you know, saving my life and all."

_Of course._

I stared, suddenly, an idea formed in my head, I grinned, jumping out of bed and running over to Darkrai. Darkrai tensed, my smile widened. "Do you know what a partner pokemon is?"

_Partner pokemon?_

"Yeah! It's a Ranger's pokemon companion. They're best friends and do everything together, go on missions and...and..."

Darkrai stared blankly. _Yes I am aware of them._ _Why do you ask?_

"Would you please be my partner pokemon? Please! When I finish Ranger School I can officially have one so you'll need to wait...but until then maybe you and I can just be best friends? Oh please, oh please, oh please?"  
_…_.

Darkrai eyed me with a skeptical look. _You want me to be your best friend?_

"Duh."

_Why?_

"Because I think your neat."

_Why?_

"Because I'm a little curious how you do that whole nightmare thing and I think it's pretty noble how Darkrai stay away from humans to save them from the nightmares and that it was so sweet of you to save my life and that well, I think dark pokemon are really cool—even though mommy says otherwise and that—"

Darkrai held up a hand. _If I said yes would you stop talking?_  
I nodded my head vigorously.

_Very well, I accept._

I squealed, jumping. "Yes!"

I spun around and around with excitement til—

"Semira, are you in bed yet?" Mommy called.

I winced. "Er...going now! Ahahahah."

I heard mommy sigh but I gave a goofy grin to Darkrai. "Hey Darkrai? Can you join peoples dreams? I mean like, enter them?"

_If they are nightmares I can._

"Make me have a nightmare then and enter mine!"  
_What?_

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

_…._

"Please?" And with that I jumped into bed, closing my eyes and willing myself to fall asleep. If only I could fall asleep on command like daddy...

After a few minutes passed I did though, whether it was with Darkrai's help or not, I don't know, but either way, I found myself spiraling into a dream of darkness.

(Darkrai's POV)

Darkrai eyed the girl with a mix of fascination and disbelief. She wanted to share a nightmare with him? Unheard of. Humans drew away from Darkrai and fears, not liking to see their own weakness played out in their dreams. No human has willingly shared a dream with a Darkrai. Ever. Yet here it was. Semira, wanting to share a dream with him.

How strange. Yet again, this was a strange girl. Not in the normal sense of course, she did have nightmares—just as any human would—and they were not drastic but...She simply did not view them as nightmares. Every supposed nightmare she had ever had, she thought them to be 'beautiful and thrilling dreams'. How strange.

Darkrai looked at the girl more closely, but then again, she has never had a Darkrai Nightmare. Or experienced the Dark Void like her mother...ah yes her mother. Maybe that's why she views her nightmares as dreams. Her mother had gone through some unseen horror in the void—and more importantly she forced her way out of the void without a Cresselia, a very dangerous thing to do. Perhaps, because of her mothers horror, she herself incapable of knowing the horror dreams can cause. Maybe? Or maybe not?

Whatever the case it was strange. Unnatural and most definitely unheard of. _But I suppose, _Darkrai mused,_ if she really wants a nightmare then I shall have no other choice but to give it to her..._

And with that, Darkrai entered her dream.

It was black. Black, dark and empty. As all dreams usually start off as. In the center stood Semira, her eyes twinkling with unnerving excitement and she waved her hand at Darkrai.

"Is this the nightmare?"

_Soon_. Darkrai responded.

And soon the world around them shifted, turning into something only a horror movie might possess, dead corpses laid strewn across the ground. Semira stared at them with a calculating expression. _Smart child_, Darkrai thought, _perhaps too smart._

A corpse began to twitch and she gave a startled shout. Following that corpse another one twitched, until all the corpses were moving, moaning and groaning and crawling towards her. For a moment visible fear came over her and Darkrai gave a sort of nod of satisfaction. Sort of. Part of him felt victorious, another part felt guilty.

But no sooner had the fear came over her did she stomp her foot down. The dream shifted, the corpses dissolving. Darkrai stared in amazement. She's controlling the dream! No wonder she's never been afraid of her nightmares!

Semira stomped again and they were back to that black void. She looked up at Darkrai. "Your turn, show me what the Dark Void looks like."

Darkrai almost smirked. _You wish to see the Dark Void?_

"Yep."

_Very well..._

And she fell. She fell into a suffocating darkness that smothered her breath, she kicked and fought against the strands of darkness but to no avail. For a good ten minutes she struggled until. She stopped and laid perfectly still. Breathing calmly, in and out. Darkrai eyed her.

She looked up at Darkrai. "This all?"

_ Sometimes. They Dark Void is designed to mold into the fears of the victim. That or mold itself into the Darkrai's image. Because you are too young to have any true fears, it's working in my image. It looks how I want it to look._

"Can you make it look like anything?"

_Yes_.

"Make it look like a meadow."

_ Done with the nightmare?_

"I wouldn't call this a nightmare." She smiled.

If Darkrai could sigh, he would. _True_. _I suppose...very well._

The dream shifted again until Semira laid in a a field of pink, yellow and white flowers. The sun was warm and fell across her skin, the clouds drifted lazily in the sky. She giggled, sitting up.

Darkrai stood, in a darkened area of the meadow, where the flowers were dead and the sun's rays never touched. Semira looked at him, offering her hand, "Come out in the sun. I want to play something for you."

Darkrai stood still though. _No, this is where I belong._

"No it's not. This is your dream, you belong where you want to belong. Do you want to belong in the dark?"

_Maybe_.

"Well too bad, come here."

Curiously Darkrai stepped out of the dark corner and approached the little girl, Semira took a piece of grass and brought it to her lips. Giving Darkrai a smirk she blew.

It was a sort of lulling hum._ Like a caressing lullaby_, Darkrai thought. It soothed him and relaxed him, filling him with calm and contempt. She blew softly, almost in a hypnotic way as Darkrai watched her. The hum vibrating through his body and coaxing him to relax. As the hum carried out through the dream, Darkrai did find himself relaxed...

Neither know how long she played...or how long the dream lasted but soon...so soon...they awoke.

(Normal POV)

I blinked my eyes open dizzily. Starring outside the bright sunny window. Darkrai rose form the far shadows at the end of my bed. He stared at me and I smiled. "Some dream, huh?"

_Yes_.

I sat up, slowly, offering my hand. "So, partners?"

A moment of hesitation before he took my outstretched hand with his own. _Partners_.

* * *

Ta-da! What do you think? Write a review please ^.^ all feed back is most certainly welcome~


	2. Ranger School

**Chapter 2- Ranger School**

Nine years have passed since we had made that agreement. Nine years of dreaming every night. Nine years of mom yelling and sometimes even feinting every time she sees him. Nine years of preparing for today. The day I entered Ranger School. Not just any Ranger School. The very same school mom and dad had graduated from. And now, that I had passed the entrance exam, I was ready to leave home and move into the dorms—with Darkrai of course.

Now because I'm still a student, I'm not allowed to have a partner pokemon—but mom, being the genius she is—pointed out to the principle that Darkrai isn't my partner pokemon yet, that he is simply my friend who just so happens to be a pokemon and if they banned him, they would have to ban every pokemon from the ground. So of course, Darkrai gets to stay with me. So long as he doesn't send any students into the Dark Void...eheheh.

But Darkrai said that it was fine, he wouldn't bother with them anyway when he can just ask me to go with him instead. Simple as that.

Anyway, so now as I pack my things I sigh contently.

_What was the sigh for?_ Darkrai asked, stepping through the wall.

"Oh, I just can't believe the day's finally here. I actually get to go to Ranger School! It's just so...unreal. And to think, I'll even be the youngest student too! Just like mom. Only I don't have to start off in the middle of the school year, hehe."

Darkrai almost laughed. _Something wrong with starting in the middle of a term?_  
"Duh. I mean, like, seriously, can you imagine how awkward that would be?"

_ Your mother seemed to be fine with it, after all she did meet your dad that way._

"Well...yeah but... what if I don't want to meet my future husband there?"  
_Then you won't._

I nodded, blushing slightly. "Yeah, I guess not. So, you all ready to leave?"

_ Of course I am, Semira. When haven't I been ready?_

I huffed. "Well!"

_Don't you huff at me, young lady!_ Darkrai said mockingly. _Huffing is such an unladylike thing to do._

I laughed, "You sound like grandma."

Darkrai sniffed. _I am not an old lady!_

Laughing harder I rolled my eyes, "Oh no, of coouuurse not."

_Shove it._

I giggled giddily, "Make me."

_Maybe I will._ Darkrai said, taking a step forward.

I took a step forward too. "No you won't, chicken."

I could feel a devilish grin stretching across his face. And all at once, the ground below me melted and I fell into darkness. Laughing all the way down I hollered up, "Cheater!"

An eerie sound echoed around me that sounded dangerously close to laughter. _That's not cheating._ _There aren't any rules._

"Hmph! Just get me outta here so I can finish packing, Darkrai."

_Fine, fine._

The darkness lifted and I was back in my room, leaning against my bed, grinning happily. "Your so mean to me."

_Am not._

"Are too."

_Am not._

"Are too."

_Am not._

"Are too!"

_Am not!_

"Mo-om! Darkrai's being mean to me."

"Darkrai, be nice to Semira." Kate hollered back unenthusiastically.

"Gee, thanks mom for your support. Your _such _a good mother."

"Love you too sweetie."

_Heh_. Darkrai scoffed. _Finish packing, you have to leave in...ten minutes._

"Ten minutes?" I asked, my voice rising. "That—that's so not enough time! Ah! Darkrai—quick! Finish packing my clothes while I finish getting ready."

And with that I hurried out of the room, grabbing my school uniform and slamming the bathroom door shut. With haste that would make my dad proud I yanked the knots out of my hair and brushed my teeth with such speed, I was sure a Rapidash would envy me. After at least three minutes of hopping onto one foot to another trying to pull up my pants while brushing my hair—I was done.

I rushed out of the bathroom and found my suitcase neatly packed and shut, along with my other bags. I gave a bow. "Thank you oh great Darkrai! I am not worthy of your awesomeness."

Darkrai snorted.

I winked, grabbing my bag.

"Semira, time to go!"

Hefting the suitcase off the bed and swinging my messenger bag over my shoulder I hurried down the stairs, sliding on the wooden floor with my socks. "Er, mom where are my shoes?"

"Hmm? Oh, by the front door."

_I'll get them, meet you outside._

I nodded, rushing outside to find dad with a Pidgeot, Skarmory, and two Starraptors.

Skarmory took the bags and mom and dad climbed onto the Starraptors. Darkrai came up behind me, handing me my shoes. I tugged them on while hopping onto Pidgeot. Pidgeot gave a squawk and then all too soon, the four bird pokemon took off. Darkrai watched us for a second before disappearing in the shadows. I sighed longingly. I wanted to travel with Darkrai using the Dark Void to take us to the Ranger School but mom and dad said it was better we went by bird. Hmph. Better my butt. Darkrai would beat us there by at least a good hour, sighing I just slumped against the Pidgeot, watching the clouds rush by us.

Mom smiles at me. "Nervous?"

"A little. The entrance exam was the easy part—the hard part is actually going."

Dad laughed. "I know what you mean. All the studying and note taking and boring stuff. Man it was such a drag."

Mom snorted. "What are _you _talking about? You didn't take any notes. Or study, or anything really. You just goofed off and tried to make me and Rhythmi do dares!"

Dad held up his hands. "Hey now, I did too study. You know, just not the notes."

"Oh yeah? What did you study then?" Mom asked skeptically.

"You." Dad said with a wink.

Mom blushed. "Keith!"

I made a gagging sound. "Ew. I'm scarred for life."

Both of them laughed. After a while I laughed with them.

And that's how our flight went. We laughed—a lot until...a little too soon for me...we landed right outside the front door of the Ranger School.

Mom and dad hopped off their pokemon and I did the same. Skarmory dropped the bags and dad dismissed it. Skarmory flew off with a ease, soaring through the sky.

Mom and dad gave me a hug. I hugged them back then stepped back. Mom wiped her eyes. "Well, we would love to walk you in, but I remember the rules. No parents beyond this point...good luck Semira. And if you need us, just write to us, okay?"  
I nodded, wiping my eyes and smiling. "I'll be fine. Darkrai will take care of me."

Dad winked. "I think that's what she's afraid of."

I laughed. "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you two later when I get out."

They nodded their heads and with a wave goodbye, they were gone. Leaving me and my bags alone on the front porch.

A movement of shadow came from the corner of my eye. I didn't turn, I knew who it was.

_Are you ready?_ Darkrai asked.

"Yeah. Are you?"

_Of course I am._

"Hmph. Just making sure."

_Uhuh_. I huffed, grabbing my bags and marched right in. Darkrai followed me like a shadow.

The first one to greet me was Mrs. April. "Good afternoon Semira!"

I smiled. "Hey Mrs. April. I'm glad I'm at least in your class."

Mrs. April beamed. "So am I! It's always a pleasure to have friends as students, or friends as teachers. Is this the famous Darkrai I've heard so much about?"

I turned my head to Darkrai and grinned. He stared blankly. "Yeah, this is my future partner pokemon."

"That's great! Do you remember the way to your dorms or shall I...?"

"Nah, I got it. I know you've got to get set up for school tomorrow."

"Hehehe, I most certainly do! Thank you, I'll see you later Semira."

"You too Mrs. April."

Mrs. April smiled and left, walking swiftly down the hallway to her classroom. When her door shut, I began walking to the dorms.

"I wonder if anyone else is here." I wondered aloud.

_Probably_.

"You really love short answers don't you?"

_You know me so well._

I laughed, picking up my pace a little.

_Anxious?_

"A little."

_ Don't worry, it'll be okay. Worse comes to worse we can share another dream in class..._

"That's true," I murmured, climbing the wooden stairs.

When I reached the top I noted the lobby was empty, I shrugged, walking over to the girls dorm. I paused outside the door, but only for a moment before throwing the door open. Darkrai stood outside in the dark as I walked in.

Two girls were lounging around.

The first one was a dark skinned, black hair girl who's hair was straight and long, falling to her waist. She had bright teal-yellow eyes and amazingly white teeth when she smiled. She was wearing the school uniform but without the jacket, laying lazily upside down on a bottom bunk bed.

Across from her on another bottom bunk was a red haired girl. Her hair was swept up into a clean pony-tail. Freckles dotted her nose, but they were faded against her creamy skin. Her eyes were a vibrant green. She looked up at me from her magazine and smiled.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey yourself," said the black haired girl. "I'm Caron and reddie over there is Emere."

Emere waved her hand. I waved back. "I'm Semira."

"Cool." Emere said. "What are you trying to be? I'm going for mechanic. Caron is going for operator...?"

"Ranger, duh."

Caron laughed. "Really? That's neat. My dad wanted me to be one too but, mom said, 'No! She needs to be an operator, blah, blah, blah'. Anyway, so they both took me out into the field and I liked being an operator more. So don't wanna mess up my hair trying to catch a disobedient pokemon, you know?"

Emere sniffed. "A little. I wouldn't mind being a Ranger but, I like being a mechanic more. I prefer taking things apart and putting it together...that's more my style. Seeing how things work. My moms the same way."

I shrugged. "I want to be a Ranger like both my parents."

"Who are your parents?" Caron asked.

"Kate and Keith."

"Whoa, we have the legendary daughter in our mist, all bow before her." Emere joked.

I sniffed. "Please don't, I so don't need bowing."

Caron laughed. "Good, 'cause if you did—we would so mess up your bed. Speaking of bed, where you want? Only three girls are going to Ranger School this year so we got it all."

My eyes widened. "Three? Wow seriously?"

"Yeah, I guess being a trainer or gym leader is way more cool. Pfft. Whatever. Being a trainer gets like, no pay. And gym leader is beyond boring. See, being in the Ranger business—that's where it all is baby!"

I laughed, "Nice. I'll take the bed closest to the window—that cool?"

"Fine by me." Emere said, "I hate being near the window."

"Same." Caron said. "The door is more my thing."

I shrugged. "Hey, you guys cool if my friend stays with us?"

Caron winked. "Sure."

I leaned out the door. "Come on in."

Darkrai slunk in. Caron and Emere looked both shocked and surprised (what's the difference?).

"Yo, girlie, you got a Darkrai as a friend?" Caron whistled. "Nice. 'Sup Darkrai?"

_Hello_.

"That's nice. He's like not going to give us nightmares is he? Cause if he is, he's getting pelted by my pillow." Emere said.

I laughed. "No. He won't give you nightmares unless you ask."

Both girls visibly relaxed. "Then yeah, we don't mind."

_Thank you._ Darkrai said, bowing slightly.

"Er, one thing. He's like not going to watch us change right? I really would rather he didn't." Emere said.

I blinked. "No of course not. He usually waits outside anyway, Darkrai this is Caron and Emere. Caron and Emere this is my future partner pokemon—Darkrai."

They exchanged a brief greeting. "Well, time to claim that bed! Darkrai, you know where your sleeping?"

_Of course I do._

I narrowed my eyes. "You just love those words. 'Of course', 'of course', 'of course/'

Darkrai smirked. _Your just jealous because I'm the mature one._

"Bullpooey!"

_I rest my case._

I huffed.

_I rest it, again._

"Okay you know what? Go hang out in the library, I'm going to make that bed mine!"

Once again, that eery sound that was almost like laughter drifted across the room. _Fine, until tonight._

And with that, Darkrai slid down the floor, to the bottom level.

Caron shuddered. "And why do you have him as your partner pokemon?"

"Soon to be partner pokemon. We can't have partner pokemon until we graduate. And because I like him. He has really good dreams."

Emere stared. "But I heard—"

I cut her off, "Half the things you hear about Darkrai are lies told by people who don't understand them."

I threw my bags onto the bed, opening my suitcase. Slowly I began putting my clothes into the empty dresser next to my bed.

Caron smirked. "Yeah Emere. Gosh your so prejudice!"

"I am not!" Emere giggled, throwing a pillow at Caron.

Caron laughed, catching it. "Hey Semira?"

"Hmm?"

"Ever wonder what would happen if a red head got face planted with a pillow?"

"Of course I have. Who hasn't?"  
Caron grinned wickedly at Emere who sweat dropped. "Now, Caron...let's not over—"

Emere got slammed in the face with her pillow. Squealing she threw it back at Caron. And soon it was a pillow throw. When I finished unpacking, and pulling out my blankets and pillows and making them into a bed I joined in.

An hour or so must have passed because the sky outside was beginning to grow pink.

Caron laid on the floor, giggling madly with me. Emere was clutching her bed post for support, trying to stop laughing.

_Knock, knock._

"C—come...in..hehe." I giggled.

The house lady came in. "Time for supper girls. Then showers then bed."

Caron became suddenly very sober. "Supper? As in food? Oh thank Arceus! I thought I was going to like, starve."

I poked her in the stomach. "Starve? Really?"

Emere rolled her eyes. "Don't doubt her for a second, Semira. This girl has like a black hole for a stomach."

Caron sweat dropped. "How mean!"

Laughing I got up. "Whatever, come on, we need to get some food before the black hole sucks us in."

Emere giggled, coming over to me. Caron stood up, with a hmph.

And together, we walked out the door and down to dinner.


	3. Dinner

Me: I amz back x3. So, what'd you think of the story so far? Hope you like it~ Warning though, this chapter is a liiiitttlllleee ... um... I'd say perverted but it's not really... I'd say weird but it's not THAT weird... uh. Well... You've been warned! I guess... ."

*DISCLAIMER* I. DO. NOT. OWN. POKEMON. =O! =]

* * *

**Chapter 3- Dinner**

Caron hip bumped me into Emere. Emere pushed me into Caron. Caron pushed me back. I was laughing madly crying out. "I'm not some toy you can push around!"

Caron laughed. "Lies."

Emere grinned, throwing her arm around my shoulder. I did the same with her and Caron, and Caron threw her arm around my shoulder too. Together we swayed down the halls. After a moment of mad giggling I began to think of the song _The wheels on the bus go 'round and 'round, 'round and 'round..._

And so, with that tune I began to sing madly off key,"SwINg your HIps from LEFT to right! LEft to right! LEft to right! SWING your hips from LeFT to right! AAALllll the way down the HaLLway!"  
Emere burst into fits of laughter with Caron and after a moment we all began to sing terribly off key.

"SwINg your HIps from LEFT to right! LEft to right! LEft to right! SWING your hips from LeFT to right! AAALllll the way down the HaLLway!"

Darkrai materialized next to us. _What is that horrid sound?_ _It sounds like a Tyranitar dying!_

Caron huffed at the same time I did. "That's us singing!"

Then taking a deep breath—about to sing another verse—we were stopped by Darkrai holding up both his hands. _I surrender to your hideous torcher._ _What must I do to make you stop?_

"Umm..." Emere said...

"Uh..." Caron said...

"We'll get back to you on that." I said cheerily. "Did you find any good books at the library?"

_Plenty to keep me occupied while your in class for the first term._

I nodded my head. "Good. We're going to dinner, wanna join?"

_ No thank you. I would still like to scout out the grounds. I'll meet up with you afterwords._

"Alright." I said and then with a hip bump to my left and right, we set off. Darkrai rolled his eye, pausing for a moment or two before disappearing in the shadows.

As the three of us marched carelessly through the hallways sound of laughter drifted around us.

Emere thought aloud. "I wonder how many boys signed up—seeing how there are so little girls."

I sighed. "Probably too many."

"Yep." Caron sighed. "At least you got your Darkrai to protect you. I bet he'd scare them all off if they came near you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Um. Hello? Earth to Semira? Did you see the way he looked at you?" Caron gave me a look.

Emere joined in. "Yeah! Sweetie, you can _not _tell me you don't notice it."

I squirmed. "What look? He's my best friend, and besides—isn't that anatomically impossible?"

"With Darkrai? Who knows." Caron shrugged. "Well we can discuss this later. Dinner is just on the other side of that door. Dinner and boys. Ugh. If only the first one came without the second one..."

I giggled. "If only..."

Emere gave a snort. "Let's get the hard part over with."

And with that she reached forward, grabbing the door handles and jerking it open.

The dinning hall was filled to the brim with students and teachers. Me and the girls winced. I whispered fearfully. "Maybe this is all just a really bad dream and when we wake up it'll be a Ranger School filled with girls?"

Emere clutched my left arm tightly. "Oh dear Arceus I hope so."

Caron, a little more braver of the trio, stepped forward. "Whatever, all I know is that just a few more steps and we get food. See you girls later."

"Wait!" Emere and I called out in a panic. "Don't leave us alone!"

Quickly we clutched both her arms and shuffled nervously to the food stand. Eyes trailed us and I gulped nervously. Emere seemed more scared than me though. Caron however, seemed unfazed, completely focused on the food. I envied her ignorance.

Emere sweat dropped with me as she marched right up to the food stand, ordering all kinds of meat. After a moment though, I noticed how quiet it had gone. Nervously I peeked over my shoulder and saw everyone was starring at us. I gave a startled squeak and and turned back around abruptly, hastily ordering my dinner. Emere was the last to order. Then when we were all done ordering, we looked around. All three of us sweat dropped. The seats available were entirely spaced out. As in, if we wanted to eat in here we had to eat alone.

I whimpered. "We're doomed."

"Totally doomed."

"My life is flashing before my eyes."

But wordlessly we separated, giving each other another longing look before trudging to the seats.

After all of us were seated, the conversations started to pick back up and soon the dinning hall was back to normal.

I didn't bother looking at who I sat by. I honestly didn't care. I mutely ate my dinner like Emere was. Caron however, was having a nice conversation with a black skinned and blacked haired boy. I'd say I'd envy her ignorance again—but I'm perfectly fine with staying away from the boy species. Because that's what they are. An entirely new species. A weird, alien race bent on making a girls life as awkward as possible.

After eating, I hurriedly dumped the tray and sprinted out. Emere followed me quickly and Caron.

We each gave each other a tight hug. "Oh thank Arceus we're alive!" Emere said, wide eyed.

I nodded. "I know! I thought for sure they'd try to eat us or something."

Caron however, simply sighed. "Girls, girls. Not all guys are that way. Like Tyrone...now there's a guy for you."

I blinked. "Huh? Oh you mean the boy you were talking to?"

"Mhmm. He's going for operator too."

I smiled. "Good for you."

Emere shook her head. "Whatever, can we just please get back to our dorms before one of those...aliens comes out and make our life a heck of a lot more awkward?"

I giggled. "I second that."

Caron rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine."

We all turned away from the doors, just as they opened and four boys stepped out, talking amongst themselves.

We froze.

"Oh hey, lookie here, it's the girls. Hey girls, sorry about you having to split up. But I guess, first come first serve."

Mutely we turned around, sweat dropping.

"Er." I said. "Yeah, sure. Well we better get going..."

One of the boys, a blond with blue eyes and a deep tan reached out a hand, trying to grab mine. I pulled my hand back, glaring.

Another boy with dark green hair smirked, "Yo Ashden, you better leave her alone. Looks like she doesn't want to play with you."

Caron spoke up for me. "You bet your butt she doesn't. She's already given her heart to someone else!"

I reeled, whispering furiously. "What the bloit are you talking about?"

Caron pressed her finger to her lips. I shrugged, playing along.

The green haired boy then slunk up to Emere. "However this beauty, mm, what's your name?"

Emere froze, you could see the horror in her eyes. I wheeled. "Leave her alone. None of us wants to hang with some perverts like you!"

"Oh we're the perverts?" Said a blue haired boy. A pink-ish-red haired boy laughed.

Caron sniffed. I huffed. Emere sweat dropped. "Just leave us alone, okay?"

The green haired shrugged. "Whatever. I'm Dustin, pinky over there is Rhaul, and blueie is Blake. Blondie is Ashden. And we're not perverts."

Emere spoke up. "Could have fooled me."

I nodded my head.

Dustin advanced slowly, grabbing her hands. "Come now sweetie, you don't mean that."

Emere froze, fear sparking in her eyes.

I shouted. "Leave her alone!"

"Get your hands off of me!" Caron growled as Rhaul gripped her arm.

Ashden made a grab for me but I jumped back. "Leave us alone or...or..."

"Or what? You'll tell the teacher? Oooo we're _so_ scared."

Anger sparked in me and I shouted back. "I don't need a teacher's help to make your life a living mess!"

A movement of shadow caught my attention. My anger evaporated, being replaced by a growing satisfaction. "You better let us go, or else."

"'Else what cutie?" Ashden said, grabbing my arm. I tried to yank it back but he held on. I raised my hand—about to either slap or punch him, don't know—but Darkrai lurched out of the shadows, pushing the boys back and sending them flying against the wall. They landed with a sickened thud.

Then Darkrai stood before me. His back turned as he glared at the boys, his eyes blazing with unhidden anger.

_Or else you deal with me._

The boys froze, hearts pounded, they're eyes were wide and white with fear. They shook and sweat dropped.

Ashden kneelt. "L-Look we—we're sorry Mr. Darkrai sir. We—we won't mess with them anymore. It—it was all just a game."

_You tried to grab my partner twice._ _And you grabbed her the third time._ Darkrai's voice was dangerously quiet.

"I—I'm sorry. It—it won't happen again!"

Darkrai looked at all of them. _You grabbed her friend twice._ _And you grabbed her other friend once._ _Even through they all told you to leave._ _Semira had warned you five times yet still you pursued them._

"We're—we're sorry. It really won't happen again. Please Mr. Darkrai!"

_ Your right. It will not happen again. I will make sure of that. Darkrai leaned in closer to them. Do not drop your guard boys, because the second you do, I will come for you. And I will make you relieve your worse nightmares until the end of time. And should you attempt to tell a teacher or an adult—I'll make sure they know exactly why I'm threatening you. Do you understand, boys?_

They nodded their heads.

_Then leave._

And just like that they were gone. I grinned triumphantly, lurching onto Darkrai. "My hero!" I said teasingly.

Caron nodded her head. "Same, thanks Darkrai."

"Y—yeah. Thanks." Emere said, her voice quivering with relief.

_Of course._

I hugged him.

He tensed before relaxing under the hug. _You should get back to your dorms._ _You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow._

We all gave a nod and headed back, pumping our fists with glee of our victory.

"Yeah! That'll show those boys not to mess with us!"

"Woot! They won't know what hit 'em."

"Boom-baby! That's how we roll."

Laughing we sprinted up the stairs to our safety. Darkrai, however, stood at the bottom of the stairs in the shadows, watching as our forms disappeared from his view.

* * *

Me: Humm de dum. So what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Strongly dislike it? =P Please review and gimme your feed back~


	4. The Rose

Me: ~_~ If you've made it this far I'm going to assume you like the story-at least a little? =P Well, I'm glad your reading ^.~ I hope to be doing some Ikarishipping or Contestshipping or actual Vatonageshipping later on, but I haven't the slightest idea on which shipping I should do first =S ~ if you have any requests on which shipping I should do first~ please put it in a review~ =D mmk? Mmmk.

*DiScLaImEr* I do not own PoKeMoN =D ... yet O_O ... nah I'm just kidding... maybe. Haha.

* * *

**Chapter 4- A Rose**

When we had sprinted into the dorms we wasted no time at all in grabbing our pajamas and racing to our private showers.

Shutting the door with a slam I laughed. "Did you see their faces when Darkrai said; "Or else you deal with me."

Undressing Emere said laughing, "Totally! I can't believe how he just showed up. That was perfect timing."

"What I tell you? He totally loves Semira. I bet you he was totally jealous of Ashden." Caron said, undressing as well.

"As if," I said, undressing too, then the three of us turned on the water and began to wash.

"But I still can't get over on how _perfect _that timing was. Girl did you like, train him for perfect timing?" Caron said.

I laughed, washing my hair. "I can't train him to do anything! And believe me—I've tried."

Emere giggled madly. "You tried to train Darkrai? Why'd you stop?"

"Well let's see... Okay so I wanted to see if he could use Shadow Ball 'cause I thought Shadow ball was a pretty awesome move and stuff and he said 'Um. No way in heck am I learning Shadow Ball.' so I said, well fine then!"

Caron interrupted, "Mmm what smells so good? Emere is that your shampoo? Can I borrow some?"

"Sure." Emere tossed back her shampoo.

"Okay, now that I got strawberry kiwi shampoo, all is right with the world. Continue."

"Right, so anyway..."

I yanked on Darkrai's hand. "Come on! Please!"

_No._

"Please?"

_ Hmm let me see here...NO!_

"Ple-ease!"

_NO!_

"Your no fun!" I pouted.

He covered his face with his palms. _Ugh..._

"Don't you _Ugh_ at me!"

_I'll ugh if I want to ugh._

I narrowed my eyes. "Fine, then at least learn Shadow Ball."

_No..._

I growled, bending down into the freshly fallen snow. "Then eat snow ball!" I shouted, throwing snow at him.

He dodged, sliding over to underneath a tree branch. I looked up at the tree branch discreetly, an idea forming.

"Last chance...learn Shadow Ball?"

_No._

"Fine! Prepare to get pelted!"

_Yeah, right._

And just like that I threw the snow ball at the branch, it hit it's mark. The branch shook, causing the pounds of snow on top of it to fall onto Darkrai with a plop.

I gave a laugh of satisfaction. "I warned you!" I taunted.

Darkrai growled, shaking off the snow. _Is that how you want to play?_ _Very well then..._

And just like that Darkrai had picked me up, soaring through the garden. I squealed, "Put me down! Put me down!"

_If that's what you want..._

He dropped me into a thick flurry of snow covered branches, I fell through them, my pants however became caught on one of the bottom branches. Snow fell in them and I screamed. "Cold! _Holy_ _Arceus_ _that's_ _cold!_"

Darkrai snorted.

"Darkrai get me down from here!" I squealed, dangling in the air, my legs and arms flailing around uselessly.

_Not unless you promise to never try to train me._

"Never!"

_Then I guess I'll have to go for a long walk..._

"N-No! Wait! Please! Okay. Okay. I promise. Just get me down from here!"

He smirked. _Of course..._

"...so he got me down and that was that." I said, finishing rinsing off.

Caron was giggling. "Well that wasn't very nice."

Emere laughed. "I'll say."

Turning off the water I shrugged, grabbing a towel and beginning to dry off.

Emere and Caron followed suit.

When finished drying we got dressed, brushed our teeth then headed off for bed.

Caron and Emere snuggled in their bottom bunks and in no time at all, were sound asleep.

I however, sat up and looked out the window, a half moon was resting across the horizon. I stared at it tiredly.

_Feeling better?_

I turned my head to see Darkrai sitting right next to me. I leaned against him, "Very. Thanks to you."

_Of course._

I murmured, "Boys are so weird."

_All boys?_

"Mhmm..besides you and daddy of course."

_Mmmm, I have something for you._

I looked up at him, his icy blue eye stared back at me. I smiled, feeling a slight heat coming across my cheeks. "What is it?"

_Here_... he pulled out a red rose. I stared at it in amazement before taking it.

"Where did you get this?" I said in wonder, sniffing it.

_Mmm, my secret._

I smiled, hugging him with one arm. After a moment he hugged me back. "Thank you, I love it."

_ Of course... I should let you sleep. I'll see you in our dream._

I nodded my head, rubbing my eyes. Then laying down, I pulled the covers over me, and set the rose right nest to my head, and closing my eyes soon, I was dreaming.

* * *

Okay, okay. I'm really sorry this was a short chapter but the next one will be longer ." I promise~

=D but before you look at the next one... review~?


	5. Class

Hola or Aloha or Hello or... okay I'm not that epic at translating =S so I'll just say... HAII AND WELCOME BACK READERS!~ hehe. Warning: The following MAY be a LITTLE scary~ So do not read with the lights out or right before you go to bed. I'm serious. I was typing this around 10pm last night... and then I went to bed... well tried to -.-' D= I couldn't sleep. .' and I totally blame this story! Even though it's not that scary... eheh

*Diiisscclllaiiimmerrrr** IIIIIIII dooo nooootttt ooowwnnnn pokemon =D

* * *

**Chapter 5- Class**

Morning sun glittered across my blanket. Falling onto my eyes which were just now beginning to open. I yawned, sitting up and looking around the room.

Caron snored quietly in her bed, her sheets tangled around her and her hair wild. Emere breathed softly—almost snoring but not quiet—under her country quilt. Her mouth made a small 'o' and I smiled looking at how peaceful they both slept.

I stretched, tensing and relaxing my muscles which still seemed relaxed from the dream with Darkrai.

Speaking of Darkrai...

"Darkrai?" I whispered out loud, looking around.

_Hmm?_ Darkrai said, stepping from a shadowed corner.

"Just seeing if you were here," I murmured sleepily, swinging my legs out of bed and standing on the hardwood floor.

_ Mmm. Sleep well?_

"You know I did," I whispered back, creeping over to the dresser and pulling out my clothes. Then without a sound I tip-toed my way in the bathroom, having Darkrai stand guard outside.

_I suppose._

"Where are you going to be while class is going?" I asked.

_Probably in the library..._

"Hum. Okay." I murmured, pulling my hair into a pony-tail to wash my face.

_Would you rather I be somewhere else?_

"Sure, right next to me." I said in a matter-of-fact tone, after drying my face off my face.

_I do not think your classmates would appreciate that._

I pulled out my tooth brush and tooth paste. Smothering the brush with minty fresh pasted then began brushing them. My only reply to Darkrai was a snort.

After I spit and rinsed I started to undress, "Speaking of classmates—I hope I don't get any of those perverts. If I do—would you pretty please stay with me in class?"

_If you do have one of those four boys then yes, I will stay with you in class._

"Thank you!" I grinned, dressing into my school uniform.

_Of course._

"Darkrai?"

_Mmm?_

"Can you wake Caron and Emere up for me? I think if they sleep anymore we'll be late."

_I suppose..._ Darkrai shrugged, wandering off.

It was quiet for a moment before I heard a loud thud, followed by another thud. I heard Caron curse and Emere squeal.

I giggled, hollering, "You girls up yet?"

"Sweetheart was that your Darkrai that just pushed us outta bed? 'Cause if it was, he getting a world of whoopin' when I'm through with him." Caron growled, coming into the bathroom.

Emere sighed, following her. "At least we're not going to be late now—thanks for the wake up."

_Your welcome._

I snorted, "What? No thanks for the girl who came up with that idea? Feel the love."

Emere giggled. "Thank you Semira and thank you Darkrai.

"Your quiet welcome Emere." I said, combing my hair.

Caron just grumbled under her breath.

When I finished getting ready I left the bathroom, waving a farewell. "See you ladies after class."  
"See you."

"Bye sugar baby."

I grabbed my bag and styler and began walking to class, Darkrai to my right.

_You still have a few minutes before class starts... at least five_, Darkrai mused.

"Mhmm. But I'd rather get a seat that I'll actually be able to see the front board with. Besides, I feel like going now."

_I see._

I sighed. "You _really _don't like long worded answers do you?"

_ It's not that. I just don't see a point in adding on anything extra. I just say what needs to be said._

Grumbling I retorted, "Well sometimes a good conversation is needed to help keep a certain girl sane."

Once more that eery sound echoed around her. _Is that so?_

"Yes, that is so."

_Very well, we may have a conversation after class._

I pouted, "Why not now?"

_ Because you are standing outside Mrs. April's class room door—talking to a shadow._

"Your not a—oh fine." I marched inside the class room, huffing.

Most of the seats were empty but a few desks were full, luckily none of them with any notable perverts. I slouched into the front row desk in the far right, pulling out my notebook and pencil, doodling across the front page.

Minutes must have passed because when I looked back up, I saw all the seats were filled—including the one next to me. I looked at the boy next to me. "Hello." I said politely.

He looked at me and nodded once. He was a skinny boy, with wild brown hair and freckles across his nose. His glasses rested at the brim of his nose and he seemed rather a pasty pale, but his eyes were an unsettling deep blue.

"Hello, miss...?"

"Semira, and you?"

"Ramon. Ramon Burnishing. I'm going to be an operator—you?"

"Ranger, duh."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"Hey, you said your names Semira? You wouldn't happen to be daughter of—?"

"Kate and Keith? Yeah. Why?"

He sweat dropped. "Er. No reason. Is it true you have a Darkrai with you?"

"Yeah. He's my best friend."

He sweat dropped again and seemed to inch his chair farther. I glared, _seriously? He's scared of me because I have a Darkrai for a friend? Seriously? _I sighed, shaking my head and muttering under my breath, "Jeeze, it's not like he's going to go on a killing rampage or something..."

I looked around the class room and noticed that everyone else was also moving away from me, inch by inch. Anger flared up in me. They're scared of me because of Darkrai! They're scarred of Darkrai when neither of us have actually done anything. What's wrong with them? Darkrai and I won't hurt anyone—I mean, unless of course they ask for it... But still, we have given them no reason to be scared of us and yet here they are, moving away as though we were evil or something. I muttered under my breath, my tone dangerously smooth, "Judgmental sons of a...darn it."

When I finished my mutter, Mrs. April walked in, brimming with life. "Good morning class!"

"Good morning Mrs. April."

"I see everyone is here today—good, that means I don't need to waste time with attendance. We can get started on learning. Now do all the training Rangers have their stylers?"

I and a few others murmured a yes.

"Very good! Operators? Do you all have your communication devices?"

They murmured a yes.

"Excellent. Mechanics? Do you have your guide books with you?"

The final murmurs of yes's.

"Most wonderful. Now make sure none of you lose them—in this school they are your lifeline. Alright, now, are we ready to begin? Very well..."

And so she taught. She started off with mechanics, reading out loud from their guidebook and assigning a short chapter for them to read on their own and answer a few questions. Then she moved on to the operators, explaining the key to talking to their partners with calm voices and how to properly use a communicator. Finally (after we had had lunch—or for me and the rest of the girls, brunch) she talked about rangers, drilling it into our heads about how to safely capture a pokemon.

And finally. Oh so finally the bell rung. We filed out of class, but not before Mrs. April hollered, "Don't forget class! Outdoor Class is in just a few weeks. Have your questions ready."  
There were a few cheers from the guys but mostly just nods and smiles. I walked briskly back to the dorm, hoping to find Caron and Emere there.

But of course, much to my disbelief they weren't.

I gave an irritated sigh, flopping on to my bed. Darkrai came up behind me. _How was class?_

"Awful! The guy next to me literally moved away from me when I talked to him, and actually _cringed _away when I sneezed. And it wasn't just him! The other boys were scared too. Which is just really unfair, I mean, I haven't even done anything really yet. If they're going to be scared of me, I might as well do something."

_Like what?_

"Oh I don't know... I don't suppose you have any ideas?"

_ Hmm. Well. You could scare them._

"How so?" I asked, looking up at him.

_ When the lights are out—around midnight maybe—and the moon is up, we could sneak over to their dorm. I could have shadows move around the room and the room creak. This of course, will have at least a few of them in a panic. After a while though, one of them will want to come out—that's where you can come in. You could pound on the door to have them realize, or at least think, that they're trapped. Hmm yes, then after a minute of pounding, stop. I'll stop the shadows and creaks, and when I do—I want you to hide in your dorm and watch. When it's so quiet and they least expect it—I'll make a loud crashing sound from right inside their bathrooms! This'll scare them out._

I laughed. "Good plan, I'm in. Wanna do it tonight?"

_ Sure. Just the two of us?_

"Just the two of us."

_ Excellent. I couldn't really think of a way to fit Caron and Emere in...unless. Do you want it on video tape?_

"Oooo, have them video tape it?"

_Of course._

"I like your thinking, Darkrai."

_Why thank you._

I grinned. "Alright, when they get back I'll fill them in. Then tonight, we prank the boys."

I'm sure that if a Darkrai could smile, he would. But for a brief moment I thought I saw one. I smiled at him though, and he nodded. _Deal. Now I have things to attend to in order to make the floorboards and walls weary..._

"'Kay." I said, waving my hand as Darkrai slunk into the floor. When he was gone I sighed happily, pulling out the rose and holding it to my chest, smelling it.

It's official. This is probably, truly, my most valuable possession. After all, it is the first gift Darkrai has ever given me...hum...

I curled into my bed, smelling the flower.

After a while though, Caron came in, laughing with Emere. When they did I quickly tucked the rose away and smiled up at them. "Hey ladies, there's something I need to tell you..."

And just like that, they were in. We were all in. Emere was giddy with nerves—this was the first prank she's ever done—and Caron was hyper with anxiousness. We all were anxious though, anticipating the boys reaction. Even when we ate dinner, our anxiety never left our stomachs. Even as we washed up and dressed for bed—it would not go away.

And finally, after hours of waiting though, midnight has arrived. I crept out of bed, Caron giggling madly, holding a video camera. Emere grinned and slunk out of her bed, holding another camera.

"Ready?" I whispered.

They both nodded. I opened the door and we crept out into the lobby. I whispered again. "Darkrai, we're ready."

_Very well..._

And just as planned, creeks and groans sounded around the dorm. Emere had to cover her mouth to block out her giggle. I had to do the same. Caron however, was quiet sober—until the groans became more loudly.

But still, we were quiet, listening to the boys dorm.

"Shh, you guys, do you hear that?" came a deep voice.

"Yeah, it sounds like it's haunted."

"Haunted? Dude, you have to be kidding me."

"Shh, quiet... it's probably just the wind."

Darkrai must have heard their conversation because the creeks became suddenly louder.

"Dude, I don't think it's safe in here."

"I know. Let's get out of here."

I grinned at my cue. And without further adue, I slammed my fists into their dorm door and began pounding.

"Holy—"

"Shut up! Somethings out there."

"Be quiet, you idiot! Maybe it doesn't know we're here."

I pounded harder and gave the door a kick.

"Arceus! What the heck is it?"

"I...I don't know..."

"What are we going to do?"

"What if it tries to kill us?"

"There is no way in heck, I am going back to sleep."

"Sleep? Your thinking about sleep when something is pounding at our door?"

Emere almost giggled aloud.

Suddenly, I stopped pounding, and Darkrai stopped the noises as well.

With haste, we made it back to our dorm. Emere and Caron having their camera's peering out the door.

"Shhh, it stopped."

"Is it over?"

"Haven't you seen any horror movies? Man, it's probably in here!"

"Your kidding right?"

"No man, I mean—"

A loud, sickening crash came from their dorm. Only a second passed before the boys ran out, screaming at the top of their lunges. They raced down the stairs, calling out how haunted the school was.

Emere and Caron were wheezing with laughter and so was I. "Oh Darkrai! You come up with the best plans."

_Why thank you._

Caron was gasping for breath. "Oh my Arceus, their faces—oh thank Arceus we have that on tape. That's definitely a keeper."

"Oh yeah."

"Duh."

After a few more minutes of laughing we wiped our eyes and climbed into bed. After another for minutes, Emere and Caron were asleep. I laid in my bed, smiling at Darkrai.

"I'm glad your going to be my partner pokemon."

_As am I, Semira._

Grinning I relaxed against the blankets, "See you in our dream then."

_Yes...goodnight Semira._

"Goodnight, Darkrai."

Darkrai leaned over to me, stroking my hair for a moment before pulling back and whispering something. In no time at all I was inside the Dark Void, playing our tune.

(Boys POV)

Dustin sighed, his heart still pounding from that weird ghost...haunt...thing.

Ashden looked around at all the other frightened boys. Their eyes were wide with fear and their skin was almost deathly pale. He gulped. All the boys were gathered around each other in the dinning hall, hiding under a table. A few minutes passed as each tried to gather their nerve. The room was still silent though, apart from their breathing.

"I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep," Tyrone said, breaking the silence.

"Same here," Ashden agreed.

Dustin sneered, "I'd say your both babies but..." his voice trailed off.

"But we'd kick your butt? So true." Tyrone said, shaking his head.

"Whatever."

After another minute of silence one of the boys got up—a blond haired, green eyed boy, who's name was Jacob—he stretched, "Well. It's probably gone by now. Let's head back up."

There were a few collective murmurs among them. Some hesitated to agree, and others didn't say anything at all.

"Come on, it was probably just...just..." Dustin tried to reason, "The wind?"

"The wind doesn't pound on your door that hard." Ashden spat.

The boys all exchanged shaky looks before shrugging it off. "Whatever, we need to get to sleep anyway. So come on... we'll all go at once unless one of you wants to stay here...alone...in the dark..."

All at once the boys were up and moving, climbing the stairs to the dorms and huddling together.

When they reached the dorm lobby they paused, a few of them were brave enough to peer into their rooms.

"I think it's gone," one of them whispered.

"How can you be so sure?" another whispered.

"Guys keep it down, we're going to wake the girls. And the last thing I need is for the Darkrai to come..." Dustin trailed off, an idea forming in his head. Quickly he looked over at the girls dorm door. Sure enough, it was open. Just a crack, but enough for one of the girls to sneak in and out..unnoticed.

Dustin scowled. "Guys. It wasn't a ghost that scarred us. We just got prancked."

"What?"

"Why do you say that?"

"How would you know?"

"Look," Dustin motioned to the door, "One of the girls prancked us. And which one do you suppose it was? The talkative operator, the shy mechanic or the crazy ranger? The same ranger who just so happens to have a Darkrai that just so happens might be able to pull illusions, like the one we just experienced."

They all looked at the door, glaring.

"It was all her fault."

"Stupid ranger."

"How dare she! And we've been totally nice to her too."

"Yeah, what'd we do to deserve this?"

Ashden shifted uncomfortably under the whispers, not bothering to add his own. No one paid attention. Dustin sneered, "Are we going to stand there and let some little girl prank us?"

"No!"

"As if."

"Never."

"Good," Dustin smirked, "So I say we get her back. And we get her back _hard._"

"What do you have in mind," Ashden asked, his voice quiet.

Dustin paused, thinking, "Normally I would say we need to show her a taste of her own medicine—but seeing how she's friends with a _Darkrai_," he spat out the word, "I say we make her regret what she's done. Let's take something of hers—something she _really _cares about, and... 'break' it."

"Like what?" Ashden said angrily, "Her clothes? Yeah. I'm sure she'll definitely be feeling some regret. Heaven forbid stained clothes."

"Whoever said clothes? No. I'm talking something that actually holds value. Something that when it's gone, she'll be crushed. I want to see her cry for what she's done to us—how about the rest of you?"

"Yeah!"

"Let her cry!"

"Cry! Cry! Cry!"

"Heh," Dustin grinned., "now we just need to find out what she holds dearest..."

Dustin looked at the girls dorm again, sneering, _she'll pay. No one messes with Dustin Kouyou and gets away with it. No one._

_

* * *

_

OOoooOOOOooOooooOOOO

See isn't it scary? =D Or not? -shrug- Please review it and tell me what you think~ Oh and I won't be posting the next one for at least a week. ." It's going to take a little longer to write because my parents are wanting to have 'quality bonding time' !D= -cry- oh well. I'll post the rest of it when I can~ Luv ya and ta~


	6. Revenge

Heeey Everyone. I'm back! And guess what-I did this in less than a week =D! Yay. Anyway, thank you ever so much for reading my story and Thanks for the review(s)~

*DISCLAIMER* I, Darkpetal16, do not own pokemon. Because if I did... Contestshipping, Soulsivlershippnig, Ikarishipping and Darcoshipping(a new fav) would have their own shows. And Ash would be called Red. Not Ash. Red.

* * *

I twirled around and around in our room smiling happily, "I love spinning."

Caron laughed at me. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I am! Girl, I thought you would hate spinning." Emere said from Caron's bed, braiding Caron's hair.

I stopped and tried to look at them, my head still spinning madly and my eyes tried to focus in on the two. I giggled. "Why would you say that?"

"I dunno. You just seem like the anti-spin kind of girl." Emere said simply.

"Well I think she's just fine the way she is. Jeeze Emere why are you so dang prejudiced?"

Emere snorted. "Says the girl who—"

"Okay, okay," Caron said, throwing her hands in the air in mock surrender, "no need to get snippy."

I rolled my eyes. "Right. Because she is _so _snippy."

"Why thank you."

I grinned. "Your welcome."

Good morning, ladies.

"G'morning soon-to-be partner," I said.

"Hey Darkrai."

"'Sup?"

Darkrai emerged from the floor boards. It's as I thought. Your classes are canceled due to the teachers need of an emergency meeting. You are all free to spend your day as you please.

We cheered. "Yes!"

I hooted, "Oh yeah!"

"Mm-hmm!" Caron hummed.

I did another twirl, happiness bubbling inside my heart. "Well. Now that we have the day off~ What are you two going to do?"

Caron stood up, stretching and grinning. "Well now ladies, I don't know about you but I on the other hand, have a certain Mr. Caron Tyrone to attend to. Ta."

And with that Caron left the room, humming happily to herself.

Me and Emere exchanged a look before bursting into laughter. Emere smiled. "And this gives me the perfect time to check out the library. I'll see you after lunch."

"See you."

And then it was just me and Darkrai. I looked up at him. "You needa go somewhere too?"

...Yes. I am sorry.

I smiled, "No need to be sorry buddy. I could use a little alone time anyway. Catch you later?"

Yes. Have fun.

"You too."

And then there was me.

I smiled contently around the room before climbing back into my bed. Pulling out the hidden rose I sniffed it, smiling.

"—gosh darn it! I forget my, oh hey Semira, where'd you get that rose?" Caron asked, coming into the room.

I blushed, murmuring, "Darkrai gave it to me."

Caron whistled. "I knew he liked-liked you."

My face grew hotter and I snapped, "He's just a friend! And my pokemon partner. Anyway, what did you forget?"

"Oh my...uh...I forgot."

I laughed, "Smooth."

"Oh shove it."

I smiled. "Well, have fun."

"I will. Try not to smother that rose." Caron said, walking out of the room and closing the door.

I rolled my eyes, looking back at the scarlet rose. I touched one of the petals softly.

(Caron's POV)

Caron hummed happily to herself, her hips swinging back and forth.

"Hey there."

Caron whirled around, her mouth turning into a flirtatious smile, "Hey there yourself."

Tyrone walked over to Caron, taking her hand. "You busy?"

"Depends, who's asking?"

"Me." He smiled charmingly.

"Then no. I am not." Caron winked.

Tyrone brought her hand to his mouth and brushed his lips over it. "Excellent. Care to join me for breakfast?"

"Sure."

Hand in hand the two walked slowly into the Dinning Hall. Tyrone lead her to a table where his friends sat—unfortunately this included the four perverts—and sat her next to him. She smiled happily at him.

"Hello Caron," Dustin said politely.

"Er. Hello."

"How did you sleep?" Dustin asked.

"Alright," Caron muttered, feeling awkward talking about herself with a pervert.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Um. Okay."

"That's good. What would you like to eat? I'm sure Ashden won't mind fetching it for you."

"Uh..."

"Feeling a tad awkward?"

"Very."

"Then let me change the subject; How's Semira?"

Caron stared blankly at him, stealing a glance towards Tyrone. He nodded and smiled encouragingly.

Caron nodded her head and smiled politely. "She's fine."

"Good, good. Say, where is she now?"

"Oh she's upstairs in our dorm admiring her _rose._"

"Rose?" Ashden asked, his brows furrowed.

"Uhuh. Darkrai gave her that rose. It must mean a lot to her seeing how Darkrai doesn't seem like the type to give out presents. I wouldn't be surprised if it was her very first gift from him. And judging by the way she was holding it—it must be, what? Her most prized possession here? Eh."

Dustin smiled took an unpleasant turn, Caron shuddered.

"Thank you, Caron." And with that him and the perverts left.

Tyrone took this time now, to grasp Caron's hand in his own and smile charmingly at her again. "Now, where were we?"

"Hee, hee..."

(Normal POV)

I tenderly touched the rose's petals, my finger trailing down the steam to the leaves. I eyed the leaves. _They're big enough to be used like grass..._ _But I don't want to pick them off the rose... hmm._

(Darkrai's POV)

His shadowed form passed through unseeingly across the vast lands. He soared quickly in the shadows, paying no heed to sleeping bystanders. His mind was focused on one thing; NewMoon Island.

He had left the island against orders. Nine years ago, he left that island without anyone realizing he was gone. Now, he was returning.

For two reasons.

One. He need to retrieve something.

Two. He knew Cresselia was going to check on him, like she always does at the nine years ten years check point.

It had been ten years since he last saw that damned pokemon. The only pokemon ever to be able to awaken a human or pokemon from his Dark Void.

He hated her. He hated her and all she stood for. _That snobby little back stabbing goody two shoes lying two faced... _curses ran off in his mind.

Oh how he hated her.

His eyes narrowed as he saw the island approaching him. Ragged rocks were being pounded relentlessly by the raging ocean waves that surrounded the island. High cliffs cut off all view of the islands inner forest. A dense and dark forest where hardly any sunlight ever shown. Darkrai almost growled at the darkness.

In no time at all he was back inside the forest. Floating around the trees with growing agitation. He hated this island. Hated being here, away from Semira where he could protect her.

Darkrai scoffed. _She can take care of herself._

Suddenly. A bright light illuminated above him. He looked up, anger churning inside him.

A crescent shaped pokemon descended upon him. Her graceful body gliding easily through the air as a light wrapped around her.

_Cresselia._

(Normal POV)

I brought the rose's leaf to my mouth and blew. A soft hum drifted around me. The sound from the rose was different from the grass. The grass's hum was soothing and gentle like the wind. It would caress you and calm you..

Where the rose's hum was soft and loving. More than loving it was... tempting. It was beckoning and sweet. Lulling yet awakening. My body hummed with the beautiful sound of the rose leaf, my breath brushing against the leaf as I blew.

_Wait til Darkrai hears this..._

(Dustin's POV)

Dustin rubbed his hands together, looking around at the boys. All the boys were here—minus Tyrone of course and Jacob.

Tyrone was to keep Caron busy while Jacob was going to keep Emere out of the library and away from Semira.

No matter the cost.

He sneered. "Boys. Boys. Do we all know what the plan is?"

They nodded.

"Good. Then, when the sun sets we know what we're to do?"

They nodded again.

"Excellent. Let's get to work.

(Emere's POV)

She flipped through another mechanics book. Studying the out layer of a styler.

_ If you connect the gastro wire with the mechaniculelium in the blue compartment then the turbo function should raise... and then after adjusting the fucntion with a good screw driver... the capture speed with increase at least .004%!  
_

"Hello."

She looked up. Giving a startled yelp at the boy before her. She blushed. "He—hello."

"What are you doing?"

"Reading." She said simply.

He looked around. "You know...the lighting in here is terrible."

She nodded her head eagerly. "Yes! I know. I tried to talk to the principle about it but he wouldn't hear of it—something about how the lighting was just right for him."

The boy shook his head and made a tut-tut sound. "Well bad lighting is bad for your eyes."

"Yes, I know."

He smiled at her. She blushed.

"How about, you grab all the books you need and you read outside with me? I know a great spot beneath the tree—besides. The sun is the perfect lighting, and the perfect way to get your needed Vitamin D."

She jumped up, grinning. "I would love to! Why didn't I think of this sooner?"

He raised both eyebrows. "You mean you didn't? I'm shocked. Someone as smart as you should have figured that out with ease... Oh well, I guess genius's do get a break every now and then. I'm Jacob by the way, and you are...?"

"Emere. Emere Tsugia."

(Darkrai's POV)

_Hello, Darkrai. _Her voice rang out clearly.

_Here for your ten-year check up on me?_ Darkrai asked, his voice clearly showing his distaste for her company.

_Dear Darkrai, why do you despise me so?_ She asked, descending upon him.

_Because, _Darkrai _began, you annoy me. Now hurry up and do your check up and then leave. I don't want to waste another minute of my time on the likes of you._

She gazed at him softly._ Do you really want me to leave?_

_Yes. Now go._

_Why?_

_I already explained this to you. Your annoying. I have better things to do. And I very much dislike you._

_Better things to do? _She asked, her eyes narrowing. _You have been in isolation, Darkrai. I am your only company and yet you reject me so? Why is this, Darkrai? Has someone snuck upon this island where you torture them with your nightmares?_

_Of course not, idiot._

_Am I to take your word for it?_ She asked.

_No. Check the island if you want. Just hurry up and then leave. Your testing my patience._

Cressellia You've never wanted me to truly leave before. _Last time I came you would show at least your manners. What has changed you?_

For a moment Darkrai almost said: _Semira has changed me. I do not need your company when I can have a true friend by my side. Not some snobby little... to taunt me of my isolation._

But of course, he did not. For he knew if he did, Cressellia would never leave this island until Darkrai had told her everything. So instead he answered;_ Because I have grown to loathe you over the years. Now leave._

Cressellia gasped. _Why do you hate me?_

_I just do. Go. You are no longer welcome here._

Cressellia glowered._ You will regret this, Darkrai._

_I doubt it. Go._

_Fine! Be alone for all eternity—see if I care._

Darkrai snorted when she said alone. If only she knew...

But still. The moon pokemon left, leaving Darkrai alone at last. He nearly smiled. Nearly.

_Now to find the..._

(Normal POV)

Lunch was boring. Caron and Emere never showed up. Same thing with dinner. Boring. Boring. Boring!

I huffed to myself, marching back up the stairs to the dorm. Oh well. At least I can still play the rose...

I smiled at that thought. Speaking of rose—where's Darkrai? He should be here by now! The sun is nearly gone. Okay never mind, it is gone. Darn it! I can't go to sleep without Darkrai—that just feels wrong. It feels like...like... gosh I don't know! Just something unnatural and wrong.

Huffing I sped up my walk, maybe he's back by now...

Opening the dorm door I peered inside. Empty. The moon's light was glistening through my window and fell across my bed. A note was there. I stared at it. After a moment I approached my bed, picking up the note carefully. Er?

I opened the note.

_Why hello there, Semira. If your reading this I guess it's safe to assume you have realized_

_something._

_Yes that something is indeed that something._

_I mean. _

_Okay look, girl._

_Your rose is gone. _

_If you want it back, come to the library. Now._

In a panic I looked around the room for my rose. After a few minutes of frantic searching I came up with nothing. It's gone! It's really, really gone.

(Darkrai's POV)

Darkrai glided through the air, holding the item in his hand. The moon had risen and the light was reflecting around him. Shadows were everywhere, as were sleeping people... temptation to give them their just deserve of nightmares almost over came him. But he resisted, focusing only on getting back to the school.

With a new burst of determination, Darkrai sped through the night, not giving a glance towards Newmoon island. For he knew, he would never return.

(Normal POV)

I tentatively looked around the library. The lights were out and shadows were everywhere around the book-filled room. The only light I saw by was the moonlight. And even then—it wasn't that strong.

"Well, well. Look what we have here."

I jumped at the voice, looking around the library. I saw a movement in the shadows. Then, stepping from the shadows and into a pale stream of moonlight, was Dustin. And in his hand, he held a rose.

"Dustin!" I glowered, "Give me back my rose!"

"I don't think so." Dustin tasked, twirling the rose in his hand. "You see, that was a nasty little prank you did the other night.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said simply. Remembering the alibi, Emere, Caron and I had established in case a teacher—or student in this case—asked us about that night.

"You don't? Mmm. Well. I can guarantee you—that you do."

I narrowed my eyes. "Just give me back my rose."

"Nah. Why does this rose mean so much to you anyway?"

I took a menacing step forward. "Okay. Let's try this again. Give me back my rose before I pound my fist in your nose."

He smirked, raising his other hand and snapped. More boys came out of the shadows, and too soon for my liking—I was surrounded. Still, my confidence didn't waver, I glared at Dustin.

"So you need to have back up in order to take me on? Ha. I knew you were scared of me—I just didn't realize it was this bad."

Dustin's nostrils flared as he spat back. "I don't need them to get back at you. But it doesn't hurt to have witnesses to see your downfall."

"My downfall?"

Dustin nodded his head to two boys. One stepped out with a camera. The other with a lighter.

"Your going to burn me? Seriously?" I said, one eyebrow quirked.

Dustin simply smiled, setting the rose on the ground in the moon light. I stiffened, debating on if I should try and grab it or not.

The boy with the lighter stepped out, then kneeling down to the flower...

He set the rose on fire.

I gave a strangled cry and lurched forward, my hands reaching for the rose to try and suffocate the flame.

But the flame had caught on, catching the entire flower in a body of flame. By the time my hands reached the flower it was burning quickly. I slammed my hands in the fire—without thinking apparently—and quickly retraced them when they burned. I yelped, my eyes stinging. A drop of blood fell to the floor. I knew my hands were blistered now. Darn it!

Thinking quickly though, I tore off my jacket—wince as my hands stung and draped it over the flower. Succeeding finally at suffocating the flame.

Silence stretched across the room.

Dustin smirked. "Oh what a shame about your hands. You really should get the nurse to look at them."

My hands throbbed from the burn. My heart felt deflated—fearful to look under the jacket and see the damage that was done to the rose. I shook my head, tears threatening to spill over. I looked back up at them.

"Are you happy?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you happy that you ruined my hands? All because you _think _I prancked you? When you have no proof otherwise? Are you happy—all of you—that I'm bleeding and in physical pain? Does that please you?" I asked.

They shifted uncomfortably. I continued. "And what am I to tell Mrs. April—or my parents for that matter—when they see my hands? Do you think the principle will stand for this? That my parents will stand for this? That...Darkrai will stand for this? It was his rose after all. You destroyed it."

They all murmured amongst themselves. I paused before starting again. "And just so you know.." I said...my voice trailing off. "Who says I was the one to prank you? Do you have any evidence or actually, any real reason to believe I was? Besides the fact that Darkrai is my friend? Are you so quick to judge us because of some petty prank between you and someone? For all you really _know_...you just burnt the hands of an innocent girl and crushed her rose. _For all you really know._"

Wide eyes, full of guilt and disbelief. "But." I smiled. "You want me to become involved? Very well. I will get you all back. Every last one of you. So sleep with ease tonight, because I guarantee you. This school is going to become a living nightmare for you."

They all hung their heads. Dustin stared at me with utter horror and hatred. He spoke next, his voice filled with disdain. "You can try all you want. But I _know_ you were the one to prank us. Your just a liar."

I pondered this. "I did not lie tonight. I prefer not to lie—it is not my style. But, even _if_ I did lie—was a single prank so terrible—it gave you the right to burn me? To destroy something of value to me? All because—what? Your ego's were bruised?"

Silence.

"Whatever."

And with that Dustin came over to my rose, raising his foot and bringing it down. I heard a sickening crunch and gave a strangled sob. My bottom lip quivered and I tried to hold back my tears. Dustin gave a snort then left. Slowly, guiltily, the others followed him.

Only after everyone was gone and I was alone did I lift up the jacket and stare in horror at the charcoal black, crushed, rose. Gently and numbly I picked the rose up, cradling it to my chest. Silent sobs racked through me. Hurt and guilt—guilt of letting Darkrai down, not guilt for the prank. This was war now—and the burning sensation in my hands made the cries that more meaningful. Tears streamed down my face and I hung my head.

_ This was the very first gift he gave me and I ruined it. It's all my fault, all my fault. Maybe I should have never pranked them. Maybe I should... I..._

_ No! I mustn't feel sorry for them... okay...maybe a few. I'll say sorry to a few but I will get Dustin back. It's all his fault. All of it. Stupid Dustin. _

I cried harder, this time sound coming in.

_Semira?_ A voice spoke out, in utter disbelief.

I lifted my head, my vision slightly blurred to see Darkrai standing before me, his long shadowy legs right in front of me. His icy eye looked at me in shock._ What happened?_

Numbly I held out the rose. My voice shook. "I'm so sorry Darkrai... I... I shouldn't have left the room. Maybe if I had kept the rose with me Dustin and the boys wouldn't have...have.."

I broke off in a cry.

_ Your crying over my rose?_

I nodded my head, embarrassed slightly but the tears kept streaming.

Darkrai sighed. _Do not cry over a rose, Semira._ _It is just a flower._

"No! It's more than that. It's the first gift you've ever given me." I sniffled.

I saw his eye widen. _...It...is?_

"Ye—yeah."

He lowered himself to the ground and placed an arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer. I took the hint and wrapped my arms around him, burying my nose in his shadowed self, crying harder.

_Now why do you care about a silly thing like that?_ Darkrai murmured, holding me slightly.

I paused, Why did I care? My friends—human friends—still have yet to give me a gift and I didn't mind. I didn't really care one way or another if anyone ever gave me a gift, except Darkrai. Why did I care about Darkrai's gift?

I gnawed on my bottom lip. "I—I dunno."

He stroked my hair. _There now._ _It's alright._

But it wasn't. Why did I care more about Darkrai's gift than anyone else?

I lifted my head from his chest and looked up at him. His beautiful eyes looked at me softly. His white hair flowed behind him in a majestic wave and his strong arms supported me. I felt my cheeks grow hot.

_ 'He so likes you.' Caron taunted me._

_'As if,' I snorted._

I paused. What if, he didn't like me...but _I_ liked _him_?

Ding.

My heart sped up, my face felt like on fire. Oh my Arceus. Oh. My Arceus.

_I liked-liked Darkrai!_

Not just that. I realized, my heart pounding in my head.

I loved all my pokemon. I really, really did. I love Darkrai—just like I love my friends. But also, I didn't just love him... I was _in _love with him!

_Now just how the heck is that supposed to work?_

* * *

Phew. This one didn't take as long to actually type but it took a lot of time to get the motivation TO write it XD haha. Review pretty please~ 0.o or Darkrai shall visit you... hehe jk.


	7. Enchanted Flower

^.^ thanks ever so much for the review, Gardevoir! =D And thanks for everyone who has kept on reading~

*DISCLAIMER* Mmmk. So. I do not own pokemon (sadly) =D but I do own Semira ;3

* * *

When the crying stopped I pulled about, about to wipe my eyes with the back of my hands but stopped myself. Hands...burnt...right.

I sniffled and smiled slightly, looking up at Darkrai. His gaze softened. _Feeling better?_

Nodding my head mutely. "Done with crying over the...rose anyway..."

_ Come, wipe your eyes...I have something else for you._

I perked up. "You do? What is it?"

_A surprise._

I beamed, forgetting about the rose for a brief moment. But the throbbing sensation in my hands stopped the beam half way. Involuntarily I looked down at my hands. The palms were blistered pretty badly, dried blood crusted around the edges of the burn. I winced. Darkrai noticed my wince and followed my gaze...

_WHAT THE—_

"Darkrai!" I hissed, "Keep your voice down. We don't want the teachers barging in."

_ THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WANT. WHO...HOW...WHY...?_

I attempted to cover my ears at the shouting, wincing when my hands brushed against anything.

_ WE ARE GETTING YOU TO THE NURSES OFFICE. RIGHT. NOW._

"But—"

_SEMIRA!_

"Er. Never mind. Okay."

Shadows wrapped around us as Darkrai carried me to the nurses office. The nurse—hearing all the shouting—was already dressed. Darkrai wasted no time at all in presenting my hands to her. She gave a little gasp before running off for some medication and bandages. Darkrai set me on one of the sick beds and glowered.

The anger emitting off him was startling. His eyes burned with intense furry and his claw-like hands curled and uncurled into fists. Shadows inside the nurses office twitched and moved away from Darkrai. He was—literally—shaking with anger. I winced. "Er Darkrai? You okay?"

_ DO I—I mean. Do I _look_ okay?_

"Um, not really?"

_Now. Tell me how the...the... Hell this happened._

The nurse hustled back in, carrying gaz and ointments of sorts. Trying to be helpful I offered her my left hand and she set to work. She plastered a creamy-white cream across my burns which first stung but after a moment or so, began to soothe the burn. After covering the left hand she took out the gaz and wrapped it around my hand tightly. Done with that hand she repeated the process with my right hand. I stared at her work, feeling Darkrai right over my shoulder, hovering protectively.

While she worked I could feel Darkrai relax, slightly—very slightly—but still, when the nurse was totally finished she smiled and asked, "Would you like any pain killers?"

I shook my head and grinned. "Who needs pain killers when you have a pokemon that can put you to sleep faster?"

She laughed. "Alright well, then why don't you head on back to your dorm? Your dismissed from class tomorrow—what use is practicing with a styler if you can't use your hands?"

"Okay, thanks. How long do you think it will be before I can use my styler again?"

"A week, maybe a little over. Don't worry though—it's only the first week of school so Mrs. April won't really be going over ranger basics yet. Mainly just mechanics for the first four weeks."

"Alright, thanks."

"No problem."

I hopped off the bed and made my way to the door. Darkrai opened it for me—even though it was a push—and I thanked him. He shut the door then stopped me. _What happened?_

I paused before telling him. Telling him everything that had happened since he left—I left nothing out.

He was quiet when I finished. But even though he said nothing, you can tell from the look in his eye and from the shadows that twitched around him that he was seriously, ticked off.

In a quiet, soothing voice he said; _You need some rest, come on._

I nodded my head and ascended the stairs, Darkrai close behind.

Like before, he opened and closed the dorm door and waiting for me on the other side were two very anxious girls.

"Semira what happened? We heard Darkrai's yelling and—OH MY ARCEUS WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HANDS?"

"Semira! Your hands! Who did this to you?"

I laughed lightly. "It could have been worse. It's kind of my fault for not thinking."

"SEMIRA!" They yelled in unison.

I whistled. "Perfect unison, nice girls."

The scowled. None the less I told them everything. When I was done Caron looked ready to throttle the nearest thing. So did Emere.

"I bet Tyrone was just playing with me!" Caron growled, "Distracting me so I couldn't help you."

Emere nodded her head, furry light in her eyes. "Same with Jacob. Stupid boys!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself," I laughed. "But we should get some sleep. We can plan to get even later."

They exchanged a look before nodding their heads. "Alright. But if you need anything—_anything_ at all—don't hesitate to tell us."

_I think, _I thought, _Darkrai's got that covered._ But I smiled and nodded, thanking them both before heading off to the bathroom and getting ready for bed. Darkrai stood guard at the door.

When I was done, I headed out and into bed, by the time I was done though, both girls were snoring softly. I smiled.

Darkrai approached me. I half patted an empty spot on my bed. He sat next to me. I looked down at my hands, stealing a glance or two at him. His eyes were entirely focused on the door.

"So, you had something for me?"

_ Hmm? Oh..yes. Here.. _Darkrai mumbled.

Mumbled? Since when does Darkrai mumble? "You okay?"

Darkrai ignored the question and placed his hand in a shadow. The shadow was like water, ripples flowing across it as he reached his hand further inside it. After a moment his hand pulled back, and with something in it.

I gasped, looking at it.

It was a flower. A perfectly _frozen _flower. At first, it was a rose. A rose that seemed to have a red light glowing inside of it. But then I blinked, then it was a yellow rose...blink...white...blink..it was changing colors as Darkrai held it in his hands.

I stared in wonder at it. Darkrai looked up at me—our eyes meeting for a brief second—before looking back down. The frozen rose started to shift, turning into a different flower. Soon it was a budding gardenia in full bloom. I marveled at it.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

_An enchanted flower...it changes its form depending on what the holder wants or...is thinking._

"Huh?"

_Like, if...I wanted a red rose,_ Darkrai began, the flower began to shift,_ all I need to do is think of a red rose while holding it and...viola. _

I smiled. "That's amazing. But what do you mean thinking? Like when you said 'it changes form depending on what the holder wants or is thinking.'"

Darkrai looked down for a moment before looking back at me. _Flowers have meanings. Such as a red, thornless rose in bloom means 'I love you.' If...I—and this is just hypothetical—I loved someone __and I was thinking of this person, the flower would turn into a red, thorn-less rose in full bloom...that sort of thing. Or... I dunno. Like if you thought of your parents at home while holding this it might turn into.. zinnia which means 'Thoughts of an absent friend.'..that sort of thing._

I blinked. "That's probably the longest answer I've ever heard you give. Anyway. That's pretty cool. Thank you."

_Your welcome._

Carefully Darkrai set the flower in my lap. After a moment of eying it, I cupped my hands around the flower. The ice was cool against my burn and it seemed to soothe it. I stared at the flower, a warm feeling settling over my stomach.

_Darkrai got me this, he got me another gift,_ I thought.

The flower began to shift, turning into a yellow tulip. I stared. "What's that flower mean?"

_Hmm?_ _Oh._ _'Hopeless love'._ _Why?_ _Were you thinking of someone?_

I abruptly turned my face downward, thinking of a zinnia. "N..no. I was just thinking of tulips, why?"

_Just asking._

"Okay."

_ Well. It's time for you to go to sleep, okay?_

I blushed again, "Okay."

Then, laying down in my bed—Darkrai pulling the blankets over me, much to my protest—I closed my eyes and slowly began to sleep. Cascading downwards into our dream...

We were in our meadow—the same field of flowers where we had first dreamt—I was sitting under a tree, the wind flowing around me. The clouds drifted lazily above me and my hands seemed to be without pain. I looked down at them—no burns.

Smiling I looked around. "Darkrai?"

_Here._ Darkrai said, coming out of the shadow of the tree and sitting next to me. He held in his hand a blue salvia.

I looked at it. "What does that flower mean?"

_Nothing._ Darkrai said casually.

"It means nothing?"

_...Here_. Darkrai said, handing me the flower,_ for you._

I grinned. "Three gifts in one week? I could get used to this."

That eery sound echoed around the meadow. I smiled at it. "Is that your way of laughing?"

_Sort of._

"Sort of?"

_Long story._

"Right."

I leaned lazily against the tree, closing my eyes and relaxing my muscles. The sun in our dream sending warm beams across me, lulling me into calmness.

Darkrai just sat there, gazing at the sky, relaxed.

"So where did you go?"

_Newmoon Island._

"Huh?"

_An island._

"I can tell that much I mean—why is it called 'Newmoon?'"

_Because it was where I used to live._

"They named it Newmoon because a single Darkrai lived there?"

_Yes?_

"Why?"

_Because...you know...actually, I don't know._

I laughed. "That's a first."

_Mm-hmm._

A thought hit me. "Hey. Isn't Cresselia at_ Full_moom Island?"

A shadow twitched. _Yes_.

"So do you know her?"

_Unfortunately, yes._

"Unfortunately?"

_She's not exactly...the kind of pokemon I would like to be with._

"Be...with?"

Darkrai seemed to sigh. _Long ago, I was sentenced to that island as punishment for sending nightmares into humans dreams. As the more nightmares I spread, the stronger I became. And the stronger I became—the harder it was to control myself. After a while, my power was so vast I was considered a legendary. And without even meaning to, I would send people into the dark void. Arceus, grew weary of this, and banished me to that island where no on could fall pray to my dreams. And if one had, Cresselia would be near by on Fullmoon Island to awaken them. _

_ Because of my banishment, no other pokemon was allowed on that island except Cresselia. Cresselia—being the snob she is—used that to her advantage and would visit me often. Seeing how I had no one else, I would lavish her company. I had for about fifty years until... well. I met you._

My eyes opened, I blushed. "Me?"  
_Yes. Nine years ago I left the island—despite the banishment. Well okay, the banishment was lifted twenty years ago but I was too scared that I would pull people into a nightmare that I stayed an extra eleven—anyway... Nine years ago I left that island, hoping to just get a quick look around the world. Because the last time I was out of the island I was not in control of myself. The Dark Crystal... it...I... I drifted around and around until I came across a small little girl, playing a tune with a blade of grass in her garden._

_ When she started to play I felt an over whelming wave of calmness come over me. I was so stunned by it I couldn't move. Couldn't escape that song the girl kept playing until I found myself wanting to talk to her. Wanting to see how she could play it. Wanting...all sorts of things. But for the first time in a long time, I did not want to put that girl under a nightmare._

_ So when that girl stopped playing, I followed her. And what do you know—she became my partner? And ever since we became partners, I never wanted to put anyone in the Dark Void and I never wanted to go back to the island because this girl made me feel wanted. Made me feel special and needed. And I am forever grateful to this girl, who's name is Semira._

I listened to his story and found myself blushing a scarlet red when he finished. "Darkrai.."

_Mmm?_

I felt...I dunno what I felt. Longing? Longing for what? I don't know... I shook my head. "I take it back. _That_ was the most longest answer you have ever given me."

Again, that eery sound.

I stretched my arms, picking up a blade of grass. Darkrai calmly watched me as I brought the blade to my mouth and blew.

And just as I had nine years ago, I played.

(Cresselia's POV)

_Okay. So maybe I over reacted, _Cresselia thought, as she flew back to Newmoon Island.

A_fter all, Darkrai was probably just grouchy about something... _Cresselia trailed off, feeling heat rise to her fur face at the thought of the smart, ghost/dark type pokemon. Cresselia shook her head, trying to ruin the blush before she reached the island.

Gliding effortlessly through the air was like a dance to Cresselia, her body moved gracefully until she reached the island. Lowering herself into the dense forest she called out, _Darkrai?_  
No answer.

_ Darkrai? Hello? It's me, Cresselia. I analogize for what I said earlier and I...I don't want to fight you, please Darkrai. Where are you?_

Cresselia flew around the around, calling out to her beloved Darkrai. Still getting no response. Frustrated she used her insight to scan the island for any life forms.

Nothing.

Darkrai wasn't on the island.

For a moment Cresselia just hovered there, unsure if she had scanned correctly. She tried again. And again. And again. Still the answer was always the same. Hurt and betrayal came over her and she cringed away from the island. _Where was Darkrai?_ _Where is he?_

Flashes of their last encounter replayed in her mind...

_'I already explained this to you. Your annoying. I have better things to do. And I very much dislike you._

_ Better things to do? _She asked, her eyes narrowing._ You have been in isolation, Darkrai. I am your only company and yet you reject me so? Why is this, Darkrai? Has someone snuck upon this island where you torcher them with your nightmares?  
Of course not, idiot._

_ Am I to take your word for it? She asked._

_ No. Check the island if you want. Just hurry up and then leave. Your testing my patience.'_

_ Could it be..that Darkrai didn't have someone on the island..but rather he was visiting someone off the island? But..who?_

Who could possibly be so important to Darkrai that he'd forget about me? _Me?_

Cresselia fumed. No one rejects Cresselia. No on! I'll show that Darkrai who's boss.

_You hear that Darkrai? I'm coming for you. And when I do, you'll be _begging_ for my forgiveness you two faced stupid ghost!_

And without a second glance, Cresselia took off from the island, heading to the nearest land—Almia.

* * *

XD Sorry this chapter's a little short. I couldn't think of anything else to really put on it. Was having a little writer's block but it's all good. Review please~ And tell me what you think Cresselia's gonna do =o?


	8. Calling up a favor

Oh my gosh =D Reviews~ Yay thank you every so much DarkraixCresselia! Those reviews really mean a lot ^.^ anyway I hope you like this next chapter~~

*DIS-CLAIM-ER* I-DO-NOT-OWN-POKEMON! For now.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open as warm sunlight poured across me. Yawning I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes.

"Well that was a nice dream," I murmured to myself, looking around the room. The girls were gone already for class. "Don't you think, Darkrai?"

_Yes._

I blushed slightly as Darkrai stepped from a shadowed corner in the room. _How are your hands?_

"Eh. Fine. Thanks."

_Your welcome._

"So, what do you want to do today?"

_ Hum. I'm not sure. _

I closed my eyes, my face tilting up towards the ceiling. "I want to get the boys back."

_Of course._

"Are you going to help me?"

_ I thought you'd never ask. Shall I skin them alive?_

"Whoa. Your joking right?"

_Of course..._

"Ehehe. Just making sure..."

Opening my eyes I beamed at him. "But seriously, any ideas?"

_Quiet a few actually_. Darkrai hovered near me. _Why not get them back individually?_

"Huh?"

_ I mean... take revenge on one or two of them at a time...save Dustin and Tyrone and... was it Jacob? Yes, Jacob for last. So they can see what's coming._

"I said it once, I'll say it again; Darkrai, I like your thinking." I grinned.

That eery sound drifted across the room. _Excellent..._ _I shall set to work._

"Wait—aren't you going to tell me what your going to do?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

_ No, this is _my_ revenge for harming my partner. _

I narrowed my eyes. "As sweet as that is—we're in this together."

_ Yes. As we were 'in this together' for the first prank and look where that got you._

I waved my hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. But—"

_ No. I'm leaving now to set the plan in action. You need to sleep and take care of yourself. I don't want your hands becoming infected just because you were too stubborn to listen._

I huffed. "Since when am I stubborn?"

_ ...Do you really want me to answer that?_

"Oh shove it!" I growled, throwing a pillow at him.

The pillow, of course, went straight through him and landed against the wall in a thud. That eery sound echoed from Darkrai as he melted against the floor, leaving the room. I scowled considerably at him. "Damnit!"

_Watch your language young lady._

"Shut up grandma."

And with that I hopped out of bed, jerkily grabbing my clothes and heading to the bathroom. After I undressed—wincing every time my hands touched my clothes—I began to fill the nearest tub with warm water. When the tub was filled I dipped in, sighing contently at the warm water_. Now this, is taking care of myself._

_Now... I thought. Seeing how Darkrai is off getting is own revenge—it's time to plot my revenge. Hmm... what to do, what to do._

_ It's got to be something memorable. Something so big—no one will ever forget it. But it has to be simple enough I can get away with it. Something... publicly humiliating._

_ That's it! I'll publicly humiliate him! But how? I know next to nothing about what embarrasses him. Even though he burnt my hands he didn't even seemed guilty. He was practically unfazed. So the only way to embarrass him would be to do something that's personal to them. Something that will... actually mean something to him. But what? I know next to nothing about him! Ugh, this is so hard.. if only Darkrai was helping me. Then I could ask him to go inside his dreams and see what his biggest fears are. If only... sigh. _

I sighed audibly._ But seeing how I'm on my own. Ah well. _

_ With that thought in mind I stepped out of the tub, drying off and dressing them looking at the clock I headed downstairs to eat lunch with the girls. I'll figure something out. I always do._

Entering the dining hall I was shocked to see Emere and Caron sitting next to—Tyrone, Jacob and Ashden? Huh!

Hurrying over I glared furiously at the boys. "What are you doing here?"

"Apologizing." Ashden said, looking at me.

"Is that so? Or are you just scared Darkrai is going to get back at you so you're asking for mercy?" I snarled, clenching my hands then giving a startled gasp at the pain that prickled up my arms.

Ashden smiled. "No. We're sorry for that," he motioned to my hands, "because it was unfair and inhumane."

Tyrone nodded his head. "I didn't even want to do anything with it...I just...Caron I just wanted to be with you."

Caron smiled, taking his hand. "I know. That's why _I_ at least forgive you."

"And that's why I forgive Jacob too. But, Semira—do you?" Emere asked.

I looked around the table at the eyes starring at me. Taking a deep breath I let it out slowly, smiling. "Yeah. Sure. Water under the bridge."

They all cracked a grin. Grinning with them I sat down. _I guess some guys are okay_, I allowed.

"So. Where's Dustin?" I asked, looking around the Dining Hall. It was almost empty besides the six of us.

"Him and the others are eating in homeroom. Mrs. April was asking them why her top student was absent. One of the kids cracked and told Mrs. April everything. She's giving them a stern talking to with the principle."

I huffed. "Serves them right. But if you ask me, a talking to is just a little too light of a punishment."

Ashden nodded once, "I agree. Your hands...are they...going to ever get better?"

I looked away. "Yeah..."

"How soon?"

"A while." I answered simply.

"I'm sorry." Ashden said, looking down.

I stared at him. "It's alright. I've already forgiven you..." an idea clicked.

An idea so brilliant. So _perfect_. It had to be illegal. Maybe it was—in some other land.

"Ashden?" I said grinning.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to help me—and totally win back my trust?"

"Yes!"  
I almost laughed with giddy excitement. "You were Dustin's friend—right? Still are?"

He frowned, thinking. "Yeah I guess. I mean we still are for now. None of us have told him that we came to say sorry to you..."

"Excellent. Don't tell him."

"What?" Tyrone asked.

"Tyrone and Jacob you can tell them you guys said sorry. But Ashden. Say your still his friend. Alright?"

"Okay..why? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking..." I said slowly, the grin on my face stretching, "That it's time for a little dose of public humiliation."

(Darkrai's POV)

_There really isn't much I can do. _Darkrai thought._ If I literally hurt the boys, the principle will make sure that I am kept off school grounds and away from Semira until she graduates. And I can't have that._

_ There must be a way to truly exact revenge upon those idiots. A way to.. to..._

Darkrai shook his head, his claw-like hands clenching and relaxing. After clenching them again he forced himself to stop. _I've picked up that habit from Semira_, he mused.

Looking around the library he double checked to make sure no one saw him clenching. _Good. I'm safe for now._

_ Now to get back to revenge..._

Darkrai pondered. _I could give them vivid nightmares. I could have them oversleep and become late to class. After being late so many times you are expelled from Ranger School. I suppose I'll do that for the minors. The ones that were simply there to watch it. The one that caused it—Dustin...I will need a plan to cause him true suffering. But it just can't be too much suffering to get me kicked out._

_ Agh! Curse it all. There's no suffering that will be too light for that boy to satisfy my need of revenge. I just need a way to come up with the perfect revenge—and not get caught._

_Yes. I just won't get caught,_ Darkrai decided.

_And to make sure I don't get caught it can't be anything physical. That would be a dead give away—unless it was perfectly made out to be an accident..._

_ No. Too much effort. _

_ But then again..._

_ It would fill the irony. Something physically scarring—yes scarring—for him to always look at and remember what he had done to Semira. Something that will stay with him like a scar for years and years and something that it'll make everyone think twice about harming _my_ partner._

Darkrai almost smiled. A malicious twinkle in his eye. _And I know exactly what to do._

(Normal POV)

I kicked off my shoes, my legs hanging over my bed. Emere sat on my right and Caron on my left. "So. When do you think the boys will be back with the information?"

Emere grinned. "It shouldn't be too long. Dinner's over so they should be heading back now."

"Mm-hmm." Caron murmured, running her fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation of satisfaction mixed with eagerness.

"I can't wait to see the look on Dustin's face..." I said softly.

"Same. Good thing we'll have it on video."

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in!" Caron said, getting up from the bed and heading over to the door.

The three boys entered the room. Tyrone taking Caron's hand and Jacob smiling at Emere. Ashden just looked at me studiously. "You want the information now, or later?"

"Now. Spill it."

"Alright. So..."

As Ashden began to tell me everything he knew, the plan started to form. Form ingeniously and quickly through my mind. By the time it was over, I was grinning madly. "I know exactly what to do."

And with that, I told them my plan...

(Kate's POV)

_Bring! Bring!_

"I got it!" Kate hollered, diving for the phone over the couch. Keith laughed as she landed on her butt.

Kate muttered an insult and then made a bee line for the phone, picking it up on the first ring.

_"Mom?"_

"Semira, sweetheart hey!" Kate smiled. At the mention of his daughter, Keith stood up from the couch and hurried over to his wife.

_"Hey mom, can you do me a favor?"_

"Of course what is it?"

_ "First, can we switch to video chat? Holding the phone really hurts my hands."_

Kate's brow furrowed. "Sure honey, one sec."

Putting the phone between her ear and shoulder she went over to the video phone, after a few buttons, they were video chatting. "Why do your hands hurt, Semira?" Kate asked.

Holding up her hands on the other line Semira grimaced. _"Some idiot burnt them."_

Keith frowned, coming over to Kate. "Idiot? Who?"

_ "A kid named Dustin. Look, I need your help in getting revenge on him,"_

Kate frowned, looking like she was about to nag. "Semira. Revenge is a wrong thing to do. No matter what he did, it's not worth going out of your way just to make his life more terrible. Besides, I'm sure he feels bad about what he's done."

_"No he doesn't."_ Came a voice. Then, appearing on the screen was a teenage blond boy. _"I was with him when he did it. He laughed afterwards and said 'Bitch deserved it.' Pardon my language."_

Keith growled. "He said that about my daughter?"

_"Yeah." _Semira said, waving her hand dismissively. _"Anyway—will you guys please do it? Please oh please oh please?" _

Kate shook her hand. "No. I'll admit, he sounds like a bad person but Semira—"

Keith held his hand over Kate's mouth, whispering. "Are you saying your okay with a boy getting away with burning our daughter's hands?"

Kate scowled, looking back up at him. "Of course not—I just...it's wrong."

"Semira knows the line between right and wrong. You know she's very strict about that." Keith reasoned.

"I know..."

"Who was the one who scolded her dad before he could go off pounding some idiot because he insulted his wife?"

"Semira..."

"Who was the one who talked reason into her mother before her mother could throttle an operator for giving wrong directions?"

"Semira..."

"Who preached to both her parents about justice and the fine line between right and wrong?"

"Semira..."

"And who—"

Kate held up her hands. "Alright, alright. Fine. But I don't like it."

Semira smiled on the other end_. "Thanks mom! Besides. It's just public humiliation. It's not like I'm setting him on fire. Look. I just need you guys to come to school and..."_

As Semira explained her plan Kate and Keith listened. When it was over Keith beamed. "That doesn't seem so bad. Just a little dose of embarrassment. Right honey?"

Kate shook her head. "Yeah. I guess it could be worse."

Keith kissed the top of her head. "That's my woman. We'll do it, Semira."

Semira beamed. _"Great! See you in two days."_

"See you."

And with that, Kate turned the video phone off, shaking her head. "I still don't like it. It's not like Semira to get so worked up over a simple injury. I wonder what that boy—Dustin-really did."

Keith shook his head. "It had to be something pretty awful to have her bent on revenge."

"Yeah. But that doesn't mean he deserves such humiliation."

"You heard what she said though, sweetheart. At least she's not setting him on fire." Keith reasoned.

"I suppose. But I wonder—where's Darkrai in all this? Usually the two would come up with a plan together."

"Mm-hmm. I wonder too. Maybe he's busy?"

Kate looked down. "That's what I'm afraid of."

(Normal POV)

I finished brushing my teeth, all ready for bed. The boys had left the girls dorm a while ago and it was just us three again. Emere was already done and was laying on her bed, flipping through a book. Caron was finishing up her shower so I walked out alone, jumping onto my bed.

"Do you think it'll work?" I asked, looking up at Emere.

"I don't see why it shouldn't, I mean, it's pretty simple really. And it could be worse."

"Uhuh." I yawned.

Emere gave me a sympathetic look. "You should get some sleep, you have a busy day tomorrow—getting the plan set and everything."

"I can't."

"Can't?"

"I can't sleep without Darkrai."

"Can't or won't?" Emere smiled smugly.

"Is there a difference?" I gave her a withering look. "Won't if that makes you happier."

_Oh I don't know. It brightens my day a little._

I jumped and gave a startled shout as Darkrai emerged from the shadows, his voice dripping with sarcasm. I scowled, trying to hide my bright blush. "Who asked you?"

_Irritable much?_

I huffed. "Your just jealous because I have the perfect revenge against Dustin."

_Oh? Didn't I tell you to stay in bed resting?_

"I did!" I grinned triumphantly. Then I began to tell him my plan.

After I finished he stood there, eying me._ I suppose that could work. But I still think he's getting off too easily._

"Too easily?" Caron asked, coming into the room, her wrapped up in a towel.

_ Yes. That's just humiliation. Nothing he won't forget about it two to three years._

I titled my head. "Well. I don't know about that. It's still pretty embarrassing."

_But not scarring._

"Yes," I allowed, "But I don't want him scarred. That would be taking it too far."

_He burnt your hands without guilt, he destroyed a prize possession and he will not admit he is wrong nor apologize and the only revenge you think of is to embarrass him in public?_ Darkrai asked, his voice showing slight anger.

"Well..yeah."

A shadow twitched.

I stared at the shadow. "Emere, Caron, Darkrai and I will be right back. Come on Darkrai."

Hopping up from my bed I hurried out of the room, shutting the door behind me. Darkrai followed, two more shadows twitched.

Without a word I walked down the stairs and out of the dorm area. And without another word I walked out of the school. Darkrai followed me. I continued walking until we stood in Ascension Square. The stature loomed over us. I leaned against it, looking up at Darkrai.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

_Of course._

"You don't seem like it."

_Your point?_

"My point," I drawled, "is that I'm worried."

_Worried?_

"Yes. I don't want you to be upset over anything. Not. A. Thing."

Darkrai hovered closer to me. Close enough that if I just reached out my hand I could touch him, I stared at him softly. "Darkrai. This revenge... you don't have to do anything about it. I think he'll get the idea when we humiliate him."

_And if he doesn't?_

I looked up at the stars. "If he doesn't then, Arceus help me, I'll beat it into him."

An eery sound whispered to me. I looked back down at him. Darkrai was gazing at me with almost a soft look in his eyes. _That's funny. Coming from the girl who couldn't punch right._

I fumed, blushing hard. "I thought we agreed to never speak of that!"

_Your the one who's speaking of it now._

"Well your the one who brought it up!"

_Am I? So says the girl who ended up breaking her thumb in her very first punch..._

"Darkrai! You promised!" I said, my voice rising.

_ Who punched at the oak tree in her backyard and then started balling for no reason whatsoever..._

"I broke my thumb darn it! I had the right to cry."

_ ...Who I had to carry to the emergency room because her parents were off on a mission..._

"Darkrai quit speaking of it!"

_And then we had to knock her out on laughing gas because she wouldn't stop flailing her arms around uselessly..._

"Darkrai! Come on!"

_ ...and when she was delirious on the gas she looked up at me and hiccuped saying. 'Arceus help me, I'm never fighting a tree again. They cheat.'_

"Darkrai!"

_...and I said to the little girl. 'It's not that they cheat. It's just that you punch like a girl.'_

"_Darkraaiiiii~!_"

_ and that little girl huffed, sticking her sprained thumb against her chest and said. 'I am not a girl!'_

"Please! Enough! I get it! I was five, you can stop it now."

_ So I asked that girl, 'why do you think that?' and she said..._

"Oh no... don't say it... don't...

_'Because I don't PMS like daddy says mommy does every day!'_

"Ugh. You spoke of it."

_ Yes. I did. Your point?_

I grumbled, crossing my arms. "Funny, was going to ask you the same thing."

Darkrai smirked._ I don't need a point. I'm Darkrai._

I muttered an insult under my breath. "Whatever...anyway.. so..hate to bring it up back up but...the revenge. Please. Just let the humiliation be his revenge."

Darkrai looked at me for a while, his eyes betraying nothing of his emotion. _Very well. For you. However, should he do anything else of the sort—should he so much as look at you—i will extract the revenge I had planned._

"Okay. I guess I can live with that. Now help me back inside. I think they locked the school doors."

An eery sound rumbled around me. I smiled. _Deal._

_

* * *

_And there you have it.

What is this revenge Semira has planned?

How will Dustin react?

Is Kate ever going to get over the fact her daughter is friends with a Darkrai?

What color is my underwear?

All these questions and more will be answered if you just stay tuned (Okay. Not the underwear. That was just random because I felt like it =D )

Review pretty please~~ =D!


	9. Planning

Mmmk. So. Here we are with the next chapter...

=^.^= ty for all reviews~3

D

I

S

C

L

A

I

M

E

R

I do not own pokemon and wow that took up a lot of space XD!

* * *

The next morning I set to work. Wasting no time in idle chat with Emere or Caron or a 'good morning' to Darkrai. (Hmph! I would have said good morning to him but he wasn't there when I got up—what's up with that?)

Bright and early—the sun just rising—I ran down the stairs, hurrying into the laundry room, carrying a small pair of scissors with me. I peered inside, hearing the washer's running but no one there. Sweet! I smiled, tip-toeing inside. I scanned the room for the boys clothing. Seeing a large pile I sneaked over to it, prodding the filthy pile with my scissors.

Ashden said Dustin kept his clothing separate from others—something about the fabric being imported and had to be washed with care—and had his name sewed on the inside. I turned my head to the right and saw another, smaller pile, sitting neatly by the wash. I grinned, sneaking over to it. Then, opening one of the school jackets I looked inside and saw sewed neatly the name; Dustin. I nearly gave a giddy laugh.

Pulling out all the shorts from the pile I set to work, cutting away at certain threads and tying other treads together, making sure it would work just right. Then, moving on to the jackets I pulled out a small sack of poffins. Not just any poffins. Specially made poffins that would attract certain pokemon. I grinned, squeezing the poffins all over the jackets and placing them in pockets. The poffins would, of course, dissolve in the wash, but the smell would stay.

Then finished with the jacket and shorts I looked at the socks, wrinkling my nose at the smell. I pulled out a single thorn and started to sew the thorn inside one pair of socks. By the time I was done the thorn was embedded so deep in thread that it would be like having a pebble inside the shoe—a pebble that will not go away that easily!

Having finished with all of that I hurried out of the room, waving my hands in the air, trying to shake away the last of the numbness.

In order to do everything I had just done with burnt hands, I had to take a very large numbing pill and shot. Bright side, the pain was gone, bad side, the numbing felt weird and would soon irritate the burn and make my hands hurt—_a lot._

But, I smiled, it would be worth it.

And with that, I skipped off to the principles office, off to tell the principle of my parents arrival.

I knocked lightly on the door. After a pause the principle answered with a gruff, 'come in.'

Opening the door with my numb hands I smiled, stepping inside.

"Oh hello there Semira," he said.

"Hey there. Look, I just wanted to tell you both my parents are going to be up here tomorrow after lunch—don't let the other students know though because it's a surprise."

"What? Why?" the principle stumbled. "As great of an honor it is to have top rangers coming—why?"

I smiled. "My dad said something about how unfair it was to him to have so many questions and none of them answered that he thought he wanted to come to Outdoor Class. However seeing how only area rangers can go he threw a fit and mom had to suggest they have their own day to visit the school. And to just simply say hello to everyone and answer _top _ranger questions. Not area ranger questions."

The principle pondered my idea then nodded. "Alright. That seems okay. I'll let the other teachers know and thank you, Semira."

I held up both my hands. "Don't thank me. Thank my mom for letting this happen."

The principle laughed and nodded his head, a twinkle in his eye. I sweat dropped and started to back out the room. "Er. Well. I'll see you later, sir."

"Alright Semira."

And with that, I hurried out of the room, sighing with relief as the door shut behind me.

_How'd it go?_

I jumped. "WHAT THE—oh thank Arceus it's just you. Jeeze, you really need to give a girl a warning next time."

_And how exactly would I do that?_

"I dunno. Your the smart one." I mumbled, looking down.

_And your the sensible one._ _Be reasonable._ _How is a ghost-type pokemon supposed to not scare people?_

I sighed, suddenly becoming weary. "I dunno. Whatever."

_Are you alright?_

"Tired I guess."

Darkrai hovered close enough to me that I could lean on him—which I did. "You know? We have outdoor class a little over a week form now. I almost forgot about it in all the excitement."

Darkrai placed a single clawed hand over my own. I felt a slight heat rising into my cheeks. He held my hand for a moment, starring at it.

_Your hand is so small compared to mine._

"Uhuh."

_What's it like?_

"What's what like?"

_ To be human. What is it like?_

"I... I'm not sure. It feels nice sometimes. To be able to dream and feel emotions the way we do. But sometimes it can be hard, being so weak and having no _real_ power of our own. It..it's complicated I suppose. What's it like being a Darkrai?"

_Lonely._

I squeezed his hand with my numb hands. "Even now?"

He kept starring at our hands. _Not so much._

"Good." I smiled.

But...

The numbness went away.

Leaving nothing but agonizing sharp pain, raging in my hands. I gave a strangled cry and pulled away, grimacing at the pain and tried to blow on my hands—they literally felt as though they were on fire. "Ow! Ow! Oh Arceus, _ouch!_"

_What?_ _What's wrong?_ _Did I do something?_ Darkrai asked concerned.

"Not...you...medication wore off. Numbness gone so all I have is—oh Arceus that _burns_—this."

Darkrai tensed, looking at my bandaged hands. _Shall I get the nurse?_

"No! There's nothing she can to about it. I'll still feel the pain no matter the medication so long as I'm conscious."

_Conscious?_

"Yes"—wince—"so long as I'm conscious."

_Then say goodnight._

"Wha—?"

But before I could finish anything, darkness wrapped around me and I fell forward into the Dark Void.

Falling forward I nearly screamed at the suddenness. The darkness around me pressed against me, suffocating me and gnawing at me. I struggled against it for a moment or two before relaxing, feeling Darkrai near me. I looked up (or tried to, I can't tell what's up and what's down in this world) and saw Darkrai holding out his hand. Blushing, I reached forward and grabbed it. Darkrai pulled me away from the darkness until we were (or so it seemed) in my home garden. I looked around at the familiar trees, smiling.

Then remembering my hands I noticed they didn't burn. I looked back at Darkrai who stood beside me. "Thank you."

_Of course._

"So. What do you want to do now?" I asked.

_I'm not sure._ Darkrai said, hovering over to a tree then leaning into its shadow. I followed over, sitting under the tree and watching the clouds drift by.

"You said...Arceus banished you to Newmoon island. Does that mean you know Arceus?"

_In a way, yes,_

I quirked an eyebrow. "Do you know any other legendaries that I should know about? You hiding a mew somewhere?"

_ I have met them all if that's what your asking._

I gasped, turning my head to stare at him. "Seriously? And your _just_ now telling me this?"

_You've never asked before._

"Because I didn't know you—you have to tell me about them!"

_ What's to tell? Entei is a fraternal pokemon. Raikou and Suicune are inseperable. Celebi clings to Suicune. Groudon and Kyogre are practically in love—but neither will admit it—as will Dialga and Polkia. Giratina is mooning over some human girl last I heard. Mew is playing pranks on Mewtwo, even though Mew pretty much is in love with Mewtwo. Deoxys finally found her mate again after Rayquaza blasted him out of the sky. Rayquaza is falling in love with Latias and Latias is happily reuinited with her brother, Latios after the soul dew resurrected the two. Jirachi is playing with Manophy everyday. Azelf, Mesprite and Uxie are all still guarding their lakes. Hetram and all the golems are plotting some kind of big party or something. Ho-oh is still flying around like he owns the sky and Lugia is—just like Giratina—mooning over some human girl. Arceus, last I heard, is trying to stop Zapdos from murdering Moltres who is trying to kill Articuno—Zapdos's mate. And Shaymin...the poor thing is helping Mew get Mewtwo. Mewtwo however, is being very stubborn and refuses to accept Mew's love. Eh. And don't even get me started on Zekrom and Reshiram... Arceus those two... brothers...bicker like there's no tomorrow. Kyurem has to keep them on seperate lands to stop them from tearing Ishuu apart. And Meloetta is too busy crushing on Genesect to help Kyurem. Hmph! Legendaries. _

I sputtered a laugh. "That sounds like a lot of drama."

_ It is. It's why I prefer to stay away from it all._

"Do you now?" I asked.

_Of course._

I shrugged. "So Rayquaza is falling in love with Latias?"

_Yes._

"Er. How?"

_ Well. I'm not entirely sure how it all started but, I know that after spending a month or so as her counterpart he just sort of fell for her. But then of course, at the end of the month, her brother, Latios was resurrected so because there was no need to be her counterpart anymore, he just panicked and confessed his feelings. Latias, being the girl she is, also had fallen in love with him and confessed her feelings too. Then, Latios, as the over protective brother he is... well he wasn't too happy. Now every time Rayquaza comes to visit Latias, Latios has to do a 'thorough check' to make sure he's not dangerous. And every time Latias wants to visit Rayquaza, Latios has to make sure she's going to be 'okay'. _

I giggled. "That sounds annoying."

_ It was. After a while Latias got fed up and smacked her brother hard enough over the head to knock some sense into him. He relaxed a little on the protectiveness. Not a lot. But just enough._

I murmured. "She must have had a lot of patience to put up with that. Her brother must not have really liked Rayquaza that much. And she must have really loved Rayquaza to go through all that trouble from her brother—just to be with him."

_Of course._

I closed my eyes.

_You should sleep._

"Hmm?"

_Your going to need it for tomorrow._

I smiled slightly. "Okay. Goodnight Darkrai."

_Goodnight Semira._

And for the first time in a long time. I slept without a dream.

* * *

Sowee for the short chapter D= I couldn't really think of anything else to put in this one because the whole, revenge thing is supposed to be taking place in the NEXT chapter. XD This was kind of just a way to kill a day . Haha.

Anyway.

Review? Please? XD Every time you review, I post the next chapter or two~


	10. Putting a Plan in Action

Ohmyarceus YAY! Lot's of reviews =D!

First of all Thank you Phanter black for reading my fanfic and reviewing ^.^ it means a lot *bows* and I hope you think this is punishment enough for Dustin~ if not, maybe you agree with Darkrai's punishment?

Second, thank you Snow Kyubbi for reviewing as well and for your positive comment =3

Third, welcome back and thank you for reviewing again Gardevoir =D

~*DISCLAIMER*~ No matter how many times I wish it, I just do NOT own pokemon QQ

AND ON WITH THE STORY~

* * *

I lurched forward, driving entirely on instinctive

And fell right out of bed.

"Ow," I mumbled, clutching my nose—I did a lovely faceplant into the floor—and rubbing my head. How did I get into bed? I wondered, looking around. Emere and Caron had already left for class and Darkrai wasn't anywhere in sight...

Oh. Darkrai. Hands. Unconscious. Dark Void... He must have carried me up here. Aw, that's so sweet.

I shook my head smiling and stood up, still rubbing my head. Well~ either way, today's the day. The day I get my revenge! Ha!

I gave a giddy squeal and hurried to the bathroom, grabbing my uniform. In great haste I got ready for the day. Not noticing my hands didn't burn when I touched the clothing.

But, of course, I did notice after a while though, and when I did I looked down at my hands suspiciously. The gaz was still wrapped in place, dried blood from the blisters clustered around the edges but other than that the burn was practically gone. I stared at it. How did it heal so quickly?

"Darkrai?" I called aloud, hoping maybe he was just possibly—

_Yes?_

I held up my hands. "Explain."

_Explain what?_

"My hands! They practically healed overnight. How is that even possible?" I exclaimed.

_ I... I am not sure._

"Not sure!" I squealed, my eyes widening. "What do you mean not sure? Your the legendary here!"

_ And your the human. Maybe it wasn't as bad of a burn as the nurse thought it was? Maybe... it was healing before and you did not notice it._

I stared around empty bathroom. "Yeah I guess. Hey can you step out so I can see you? I don't like talking to thin air."

_The air is not thin._ Darkrai reasoned, stepping out from a wall near me. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Now come on~ I can't wait for my parents too—"

"SEMIRA!" Caron shouted, running breathlessly into the room. "Your parents are here! Hurry, everyone is gathered downstairs~"

I nearly gave a squeal—nearly, because well, Darkrai probably would have smacked me over the head if I had—and sprinted out of the room. Darkrai covered his face with his clawed-like hands before following me out.

And just as Caron had predicted. My parents were here. Mom having her trusty Cranidos at her side and dad with his Floatzel. I grinned and waved at the two. They waved back and then turned back to the growing audience.

"Kate! Keith! A pleasure." The principle said, with a tint of pride in his tone. He walked up to them, taking both their hands and shaking it. Mom smiled and said. "Hey. It's always a pleasure to visit the best Ranger school."

Dad grinned and wrapped an arm around mom and said. "Yep. I hope you don't mind."

The principle beamed and responded, "Not at all!"

I smiled widely, then looked around, "Where is he?"

Perhaps he's suspicious? I know I would be.

"Nonsense. You know his dream is to meet the Hero of Almia and have her like him." I conceded. Caron came up next to me and took an arm. Emere coming up on the other side and grabbed another arm.

"Well," Emere drawled, "As nice of a dream that is, I almost feel bad for what's going to happen next."

"Almost." Caron second. "But not really."

I grinned wickedly. "And that's why you two are my best friends—aside from Darkrai."

Caron laughed, a twinkle in her eye as she looked up at Darkrai. "Yes. Who could separate such passionate lovers?"

_Lovers_? Darkrai asked.

"Der." Emere said, winking.

For a brief moment I could have sworn I saw a blush on Darkrai's face. Darkrai shook his head, muttering something about girls then turned back to the top rangers.

I felt like sighing.

"Hey ladies." Jacob said, coming over to us. Tyrone was with him but not Ashden.

"Where's Ashden?" Caron asked.

"With Dustin. Dustin's about to show up. Sorry for the delay. He was panicking about how his clothes smelt a little off. But Ashden is talking him into it."

I nodded my head once. "Good!"

And speaking of the devil...

Ashden seemed to appear out of no where right beside me. He smiled. I stopped myself from glaring. _Remember Semira, not all boys are evil aliens bent on the destruction of all girl kind..._ "Sorry it took so long. He's on his way."

I gave a lopsided grin then waved at my parents, giving them the single. Mom and dad waved back and then resumed answering questions. Darkrai hovered near me.

Dustin—the poor idiot—waltzed down the stairs from the guys dorm and did a double take at seeing my mom. My mom smiled and cleared her throat. "Oh Arceus! Hello there, Mr...?"

"Dustin!" Dustin blushed. I raised an eyebrow at the blush.

"Dustin." My mom rolled the name out long and slowly then she beamed. "Oh what a fine name for such a strong boy. Are you going to be a Ranger?"

"Hoping too." Dustin humbly said. Caron made a gagging sound. I stopped myself from giggling.

Mom smiled and looked at dad. The two 'exchanged' a 'look' and then my mom offered her hand to Dustin. "Dustin, perhaps you'd like to work at the Ranger Union sometime?"

Dustin beamed. "I would love to."

Dustin then took the outstretched hand and shook it. Mom then released his hand and made a grab for her styler...as if about to do a demonstration. However, the second she grabbed her styler it, 'slipped' from her hand, clattering to the floor.

"Smooth Kate." Dad commented.

Mom huffed and looked offended. Dustin, looking down at the styler, bent down to pick it up. However...the second his fingers grazed the smooth edges of the styler a sickening rip echoed around the hall.

And there, a large, vivid tear raced down Dustin's shorts, revealing a pair of perfectly white boxers. Dad whistled. "Nice boxers—what size you wear?"

This was immediately followed by giggles and stifled laughter from the students. Mom looked away, embarrassed. Dustin looked down, trying his best to cover up the shorts with his hands, blushing hard. He would have managed to get away with such a small mess up but then my poffin idea kicked in and the front door slammed open.

"_PICHU_!"

A tiny little Pichu raced its way towards Dustin, diving onto his jacket and sniffing him like crazy. Dustin freaked, screaming madly and tried to shake the Pichu off.

"What's wrong Dustin? Are you afraid of a little Pichu?" Caron called out, grinning.

"WHAT'S NOT TO BE AFRAID OF! They're viscous little beasts!" Dustin growled, throwing the Pichu off the ground.

The Pichu, becoming ticked, launched a discharge at Dustin, giving the jerk quiet a shocking experience. Mom, seeing this began to giggle madly. Dad seeing mom laugh began to laugh too. The students, seeing the rangers laugh, in turn laughed. Dustin, seeing everyone laughing at him shouted at the Pichu. Pichu then shocked him again and Dustin screamed like a little girl. This is where I began to laugh.

Dustin growled. "This is _not_ funny! This Pichu is shocking me to death and your laughing at it?"

Mom's sides were heaving. "We're not laughing at _that_. We're laughing at how you screamed like a girl!"

"Girlie Dustin~"

"Dustin—you really a girl on the inside?"

"Dustin's a gir-rl~ Dustin's a gir-rl~"

Students started chanting this repeatedly until Dustin screeched at them. Mom just laughed harder, dad was, by now, on the floor, clutching his sides.

I was leaning into Darkrai with my laughter. Everything's going as planned... it would be so perfect if only...

"_TYRANITAR_!"

I whipped my head around and saw a giant Tyranitar standing in the doorway, sniffing. Most of the students were too busy teasing Dustin to notice. But Caron, Emere, Ashden, Jacob, Tyrone and I did notice him.

"What the hell? Why is a Tyranitar here?" Caron asked.

I squealed. "Ohmyarceus! It came~ Yes~!"

What came? Darkrai asked confused. This wasn't part of the plan.

"It's still not part of the plan. I just really love Tyranitars." I answered simply, rushing over to the Tyranitar and jumping on to it, hugging it madly.

Everyone sweat dropped but me.

"What?" I asked confused then remembering Tyranitar I squealed, hugging it. "I _LOVE_ YOU TYRANITAR~~~"

Darkrai glared.

"What?" I asked.

Darkrai hovered near me then put both arms around me, pulling me off Tyranitar.

"NO! TYRANITAR!"

Tyranitar whined, frowning to see me go.

_No._

And with that Darkrai lifted me off Tyranitar and into his arms where I hovered above everyone else, kicking madly and growling. "Let me down! I want to hug my damn Tyranitar!"

_No._

"Why?"

_No._

"Whyyy?"

_No._

"Whyyyyyyyyy?"

_No._

I was about to ask another why when another Pichu zapping brought my eyes back on Dustin. Dustin screamed and cowered in the corner. The Pichu huffed then looked at my mom who was now on the floor, her eyes tearing up with laughing so hard. Pichu purred and wobbled next to my mom and licked her nose.

Mom was wheezing with laughter now. "Your scared.. of this sweet little Pichu? Really? I mean, seriously?"

Dustin shouted. "IT JUST SHOCKED ME AND YOU CALL IT SWEET!"

"It wouldn't have shocked you if you weren't such a jerk!" Caron called out.

Dad seemed to be on the same lines, while laughing he wheezed out. "Yeah. Forget about coming to the Ranger Union—just head straight over to the looney town!"

Mom laughed harder. Dustin's face fell, his eyes looking hurt. I snorted with laughter. Happiness and satisfaction blooming inside me. For a moment I totally forgot about who held me—I just turned around and kisses Darkrai's cheek. Giggling with laughter.

Darkrai tensed, then I guess (or hope) from the shock of the kiss, his arms around me dropped away and I fell. I gave a squeal but soon found myself—fireman style—being held by Ashden. I glared. He smiled. I scowled. Now Darkrai looked down and floated down to us. He looked at Ashden. He looked at me. He looked at Ashden's arms. Then without further adieu, he pulled me off Ashden and held me—fireman style—and floated above everyone else.

Ashden rolled his eyes and I blushed, smiling at Darkrai. I'm so teasing him about this later, I decided, before averting my eyes back to Dustin. Dustin was crushed—it was plain on his face—as he watched his students and teachers and his idols laughing uncontrollably at him. Even Tyranitar was laughing. And then, his eyes looked up to me. Being the person I was, I just had to let him know it was me who caused this. So I gave him a big 'ol cheeky grin.

He screeched.

Loudly.

"YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU STUPID SLUTTY LITTLE BITCH! PRINCIPLE, I DEMAND YOU EXPEL THIS WITCH. IT'S ALL HER AND HER STUPID DARKRAI'S FAULT FOR THIS. ALL OF IT!"

Suddenly. The laughter stopped.

Everyone was silent, starring (or glaring) at Dustin. The principle looked at Dustin, sober, and asked. "Do you have any evidence?"

Dustin scowled and pointed a finger at me and Darkrai. "All the evidence you need is by that... thing holding her. It's evil just like her. That thing is nothing but an abomination to this school and the world. He's a _monster_."

Everyone was silent in shock. I felt a rush of anger flow towards me. I flailed my arms. "YOU STUPID LITTLE—DARKRAI LET ME DOWN, I'LL _BEAT_ SOME DAMN SENSE INTO—"

But my mom held up her hand, her face very solemn as she looked at Dustin. "Your judging her because she is friends with a Darkrai?"

Dustin spat. "What do you think?"

"I think," mom began, her eyes narrowing. "That your a selfish little brat who will never become a ranger so long as I live. Your so quick to judge a pokemon or person because—of what? Rumors? Because half the things you hear about Darkrai are lies, told by idiots who fear what they do not understand. And your no different. Darkrai has been with my daughter for nine years and he has been nothing but a good pokemon. Then all of a sudden your accusing him and my daughter of some... accident? When your only evidence is because he's a Darkrai? You truly are an idiot. Darkrai is a lot of things but he is _not_ a monster. Now young man, I believe the principle will agree with me on this. You are hereby expelled from Almia Ranger School until further notice."

Silence. My mom looked up at me and then at Darkrai holding me. She smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I beamed. She...she stood up for Darkrai.

The same girl who was terrified of Darkrai, who was emotionally scarred by Darkrai who... wanted Darkrai to go away forever.. .stood up for him. I wanted to hug her.

The principle nodded his head and cleared his throat. "Dustin, pack your things, your leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

But Dustin just stood there. His eyes wide and unfocused. The principle tapped his shoulder once. Dustin blinked his eyes then looked back up at me. He growled. "I'll get you for this. If it's the last thing I do, I'll get you, Semira."

And with that. Dustin was out of my life forever...or so I hoped.

When my parents left, class was over and the seven of us—Darkrai, me, Caron, Tyrone, Emere, Jacob and Ashden were all sitting quietly in our dorm. I was leaning against Darkrai, holding my enchanted flower and watching it swirl into a snow drop. My fingers grazed the leaves and I let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong Semira?" Caron asked, looking up from her conversation with Tyrone.

"I miss Tyranitar." I pouted.

Two shadows twitched. I stared at them then looked back up at Darkrai, smiling. "But of course. A Tyranitar isn't even anywhere near as awesome as Darkrai. Darkrai kicks Tyranitar's asses."

_Damn straight we do._

Caron and Emere laughed. "Aw, is someone jealous?"

Ashden yawned. "I think he is."

_ Nonsense. Jealously is a childish emotion. I'm irritated that she did not tell me about the Tyranitar. That is all._

I raised an eyebrow. "That so?"

_Yes._

Caron and I gave each other a look. I sighed loudly. "Darn it. I really wanted it to be something else. Oh well..."

Darkrai paused. _What kind of something else?_

I shook my head, waving my hand dismissively. "Oh... nothing...it's clear you wouldn't care. Well, now that we got our revenge—what are we going to do now?"

Another shadow twitched. _What do you mean I wouldn't care?_

"Sorry. Let me rephrase that. You. Would not. Feel. The. Same. Anyway, any ideas Emere?"

_How would you know?_

"Well, we have outdoor class next week—I think we're getting a ranger from Puel Town." Emere said, her finger to her chin. Jacob smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Puel Town? Really? Oh how great! I hope I get stationed there~" I chided.

Darkrai looked at me. _Why?_

"So much action~ It's the next best thing to being a Top Ranger." I answered.

"Yep." Tyrone second. "It's pretty busy most of the time."

I stopped leaning against Darkrai for a brief moment to yawn and stretch. "Well. Now I can't wait for outdoor class, sigh."

"Quit sighing," Ashden said, looking nonchalant at me. "It's annoying as hell."

"_You're_ annoying as hell." I muttered

Caron rolled her eyes. "Enough. Guys I think it's time for you to leave—we need to sleep. How are your hands Semira?"

"My hands—? Oh right. Yeah they're healing. I'll probably attend class tomorrow so I guess I should get some sleep too." I said, pushing Darkrai off my bed.

Darkrai didn't fall to the floor like I hoped he would and instead hovered for a brief second before patting my hand and disappearing into the shadows.

When he was gone Emere, Caron and I giggled. "I think he really was jealous about Tyranitar."

"And Ashden—remember Ashden caught her."

I blushed. "He's _not_ jealous. He doesn't like me that way."

"Ah. You mean, he doesn't like you the way you like him?"

"I... er..."

"Yeah. That's right. Keep talking." Caron hummed. "So what's up with that flower?"

I looked down at it. "Oh...it...it's hard to explain. Er, you know how flowers have meanings? Like a rose means I love you? Well, depending on what we're thinking, or feeling when holding the flower, it'll change into the flower that means what your thinking or feeling about what your thinking or feeling and I think I just confused myself..."

Emere held up her hand. "We get it. So. Do you know what all flowers mean?"

"No..."

Emere grinned. "I think I have a book with flower meanings. Let me go get it."

Emere hopped off her bed and hurried over to her suitcase of books (_literally_, she has a trunk full) and pulled out a rather think hand sized book. She tossed it to me and I caught it. I looked down at the flower I held now—still a snow drop. I flipped through the book until I found snow drop. Next to the definition was a sketching of the flower.

_Snow Drop- Usually meaning Hope, or possibility of another chance (Is also very good for burns or frost bite)_

I raised both eyebrows. "Nice. Mind if I hold on to it for a while?"

"Keep it." Emere said simply.

I smiled largely. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

I hopped off the bed and gave her a huge hug. "Thank Arceus I have such awesome friends!"

Caron hummed. "Mm-hmm. Yeah that better be a plural."

I winked and went back to my bed; Emere back in hers. I flipped through the book until I saw a sketching of a very familiar flower.

"Hey..this is the flower Darkrai gave me in my dream last night..." I trailed off, not wanting to read the definition.

Caron gasped. "He gave you another flower?"

"Yeah..."

"Read what it means!" Emere said quickly.

I swallowed and sweat dropped. "I don't exactly want to..."

"Just read it." Caron glared.

I held up both my hands, palms up. "Okay, okay."

_Blue Salvia- Symbolizes first love; hidden love; secret love; inner healing from love (Useful in soothing burns as well)_

I blinked. "Er. It probably means nothing. It's says it's useful for burns so that's probably why he gave it to me. To help my hands."

Caron and Emere gave me that look.

I sweat dropped. "Er. Well. Look at the time, ahahaha, I better get some sleep!"

Before either of them could respond I was under the covers and my light was off. It took a few more minutes to pass before they gave up in starring me down and went to sleep. It took another full minute or two before they actually fell asleep. When they did I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes at the darkness. I looked down at the book and closed it, placing it under my pillow.

Darkrai emerged from the shadows below me. _You are not asleep yet._ _Are you having trouble?_

"A little." I said.

_Shall I give you a hypnosis?_

"Yeah.. in a second. There's something I'm a little curious about."

_What is it?_ Darkrai asked, readying to cast the move.

"Your revenge...what were you going to do to Dustin to avenge me?"

Darkrai paused for a moment before answering. He looked me straight in the eye, casting Hypnosis. I began to fall immediately into the darkness but not before I heard what his last statement was.

_I was going to burn him alive._

_

* * *

_There we are. So. Do tell me, what do you think about Semira's version of revenge?

And what do you think about Darkrai's version of revenge? =P And finally

What oh what could Dustin possibly have planned to get Semira back? Hmmm...

REVIEW =D Please and thank you~

P.S. Sowe this chapter was kinda... eh... I was having a tad bit of writer's block XD the next chapter will be better though I believe =3


	11. Gengar

First of all, I'm really sorry for the late update. D= I had to go to my dads funeral and that REALLY took WAY too long. (I think two days?) So it really set my free time off track. Anywho...

Ohmigosh~ So many reviews! Thank you~ Thank you~

Thank you Darkrai nut for the positive comments

Thank you Amozabael (nice name) and welcome to reviewing ^-^

Welcome back and thank you Gardevoir

AND THANK YOU DARKRAIXCRESSELIA QQ You review all the chapters and that means a lot and you came back! D= =D

Thank you all reviewers and readers for your kind comments ^-^ (and i know i misspelled things, and i went back to correct them, im not sure if its updated yet tho XD sorry)

*DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own pokemon. Unfortunately.

* * *

A little over a week has past since our revenge on Dustin.

At first, we all thought it was just a dream—him leaving for good—but as the week progressed we realized he really was gone. Emere and Jacob have been growing a little closer towards each other. Not a lot because Emere is pretty sure all guys are aliens, including Jacob, so that just adds a little problem for their relationship. But, eh, I'm sure they'll figure it out eventually.

Caron and Tyrone are officially a couple. They do all sorts of 'couple' stuff and it's annoying as hell half the time. Seriously. They'll go all oogle eyes on each other and don't even get me started on the name calling. Like, having some dignity—please?

Darkrai's been the same as ever. He'll hand me flowers every night in our dream, each one different from the last. Darkrai seems content about the revenge on Dustin, at least I think he does. So far to my knowledge he hasn't tracked him down and burnt him alive... eheheh...

Er, moving on.

So the days went by smoothly and now is another big day—Outdoor Class!

Caron, Emere and I are rushing and sprinting with all our might to make it to Ascension Square before the Ranger gets there—fingers crossed!

"WE'RE SO LATE!" Emere screeched, panting heavily.

I laughed as I ran, "No we're not."

Caron snorted, trying to keep up. "Damn you and your Ranger running skills, Semira."

I stuck out my tongue then put a little extra burst in speed and ran ahead, laughing as both of them hollered curses behind me. When I reached the steps I quickly jumped over and tucked into a somersault, landing at the bottom and rolling. I hopped out of the roll just in time to see the others were here too. Emere and Caron were breathing heavily by the time they caught up.

"Sorry we're late Mrs. April—is the Ranger here?"

Mrs. April blinked calmly at the three of us and shook her head, smiling. "No. But if I remember Delvin correctly—the Ranger that we'll be seeing today—he'll be very much late."

I narrowed my eyes. "A late Ranger?"

Darkrai appeared next to me. _So it would seem._

I jumped. "Arceus! Can you _please_ keep the appearing out of no where down to a minimum?"

Darkrai shrugged. _Fine_.

"Thank you." I smiled.

_Hum..._

"Sorry I'm late!" hollered a voice coming from a Starraptor.

I tilted my head to see a Ranger jumping off from a Starraptor. He mimicked my somersault landing and hopped up next to Mrs. April. He had a deep tan and shaggy blond hair. His eyes were a dark—blue? Can't tell from this angle.

He smiled a flashing smile, something actors or only models would have. I narrowed my eyes again.

"Hey everyone. My names Delvin and I'm the second in command at the Puel Town Ranger Station. How's everyone doing?"  
In perfect sync we hollered. "Good!"

"That's great! I'd like everyone to meet my partner pokemon—Gengar, come on out!"

This sparked my interest, I leaned forward eagerly.

Out of Delvin's shadow came a very prideful Gengar. Gengar smirked at the class mates horror—or for me, awe—I beamed at him. Gengar looked at me for a moment before doing a mock bow. Delvin followed Gengar's gaze and looked at me, with Darkrai right behind me.

"Ah! So your the student that has a Darkrai. Isn't it marvelous, ghost-type pokemon?" Delvin beamed.

I looked up at Darkrai and hugged him. "Yeppers. Darkrai's the only pokemon for me."

Mrs. April cleared her throat. Delvin grinned sheepishly. "Does anyone have any questions they would like to ask?"

And suddenly it was the questions of terror. All the students—aside from me 'cause I was teasing Darkrai—began to ask question, after question, after question, after question...

"Darkrai? What do you think of Gengar?" I asked.

_ I do not know him. How can I judge him?_

I poked him in the chest. "You can guess. Guessing is fun."

_For you..._

"You like it too." I reasoned

_**I'm sure he does.**_ (A/N Sorry this is going to be Gengar talking from now on. Unbolded is Darkrai, mmk? XD)

I gave a started jump and whipped my head around to see Gengar eying us.

Darkrai stared at him. _Hello._

_**Hey there.**_

"Hi."

Awkward silence. Gengar held out his hand. _**I'm Gengar, what's your name human?**_

I took his hand and shook it. "I'm Semira and this is Darkrai."

Gengar and Darkrai exchanged a look, not bothering to shake hands. I sweat dropped. "Erm. So what's it like working at Puel Town?"

_**Interesting. What's Ranger School like?**_

_Entertaining_. Darkrai replied simply. I nodded my head, beaming at Gengar. "I hope I get to go to Puel Town when I graduate~ Can you imagine working there, Darkrai?"

_I suppose._

I pouted. "Your not very lively today are you?"

_** Darkrai, lively? Since when?**_ Gengar asked suspiciously.

I took Darkrai's hand. "Since he became my partner pokemon. Duh."

Gengar's eyes narrowed. _**How long have you two been together?**_

"Nine years."

Gengar's eyes widened into disbelief _**...Nine years? Nine years? Darkrai how long have you been off your island?**_

_Nine years._

"Why?" I asked.

**_ What about Cresselia? Does she know?_**

_ No. And I do not intend to tell her. She is vain and needs to be taken down a notch in her ego. After all, the world does not revolve around her._

_**Maybe, but her world revolves around you—and your here instead with a human!**_

_ I care very much for Semira. She is my partner and I owe her a lot. _

I blinked, blushing. "Darkrai..."

_** Do you think Cresselia will accept that? She'll come for Semira—maybe she's coming right now!**_

_ Not possible. I made sure she still believed I was on Newmoon Island. I have ten years before she figures out that I am not there. By then, Semira and I will be well protected._

Gengar shook his head then looked at me. _**And you girl? Are you sure you want to stay with Darkrai—even at the cost of your own life?**_

I tilted my head then grabbed Darkrai's hand, putting it in my own. Then smiling at Gengar I said, "Duh. I love him."

Silence.

"Er, you know. I love all my friends and ahaha, I love Darkrai too 'cause he's my friend..not 'cause... I mean... er..."

Darkrai squeezed my hand. _I think he gets it._

Gengar smiled smugly.**_ Oh I get it. You two are infatuated aren't you? That's priceless._**

Before either of us could object he continued. _**But anyway. Just be careful. Heh. You know it's bad when a Gengar tells you to be careful...heheh...**_

I smiled warmly at him. "Yes, thank you for the warning."

Gengar stared at my smile for a moment before clearing his throat and arubtly looking away. _**Whatever kid.**_ _**Listen I got to go, my partner wants me.**_ _**See you later—love birds.**_

Darkrai simply stared with me as Gengar vanished and he and his partner left. I whispered. "Damnit. I missed all the questions."

Darkrai's 'laugh' surprised me. I huffed. "Not funny—meanie."

_Of course._

And with that, darkness wrapped around me as Darkrai whisked us away back to the dorms. When the darkness lifted I beamed at him. "Arceus, I love your way of traveling."

_Hum_.

"Anyway—do you think we'll go to Puel Town? Arceus, I really want to!"

Darkrai eyed me a moment or two before 'laughing' again. I glowered. "Your really not helping."

_ I am sorry Semira, but sometimes your too... how shall I put this? Cute? Amusing? Lively? _

I blushed and looked down. "You think I'm cute?"

A moment of silence.

_ Yes. You are very cute._

I looked back up at him, my cheeks seemed to be on fire. "Thank you..."

_Of course._ _Now—how about we get you some lunch/dinner?_ _Seeing how you keep forgetting to eat..._

I huffed, my blush gone. "I don't forget! I just... momentarily blank out."

_That's the same thing..._ Darkrai said, turning.

I huffed again, turning and following Darkrai to the door. "No it's not~"

_Yes it is._ Darkrai opened the door.

"No!" I growled, stepping out.

_Yes_. Darkrai 'laughed', following me.

"No." Darkrai closed the door behind us.

_ Yes..._

"No!" …

_Yes_ …

"Hmph—you know what Darkrai? Your just a—"

* * *

So. Just as before the days and weeks passed us by. Even our outfield experience day went by with a blur(Ashden and I were partnered up and we got to go see Barlow and the others ;3 ). Every day studying—a blur. So easy, and so simple. And now... as I stand on top of this stage, looking out at all my class mates. Looking at Emere and Caron's joyous faces. My mom and dads proud ones... Darkrai's composed expression... I feel so... happy? Excited? I don't know but.. it's wonderful.

"This year... has surely been unforgettable for everyone. Myself included. To be honest. When I first came here—I was petrified. Even more so when I found out it was just Caron, Emere and me for the only girls here. But... as the year progressed I learned so many wonderful things. And I've made so many wonderful friends."

Tyrone and Jacob beamed. Ashden shrugged.

"My classmates... thank you all for your kindness and allowing me to get to know you, as well as you have gotten to know me. My teachers and principle, thank you all for teaching us. I cannot even begin to show you my gratitude. For the lessons everyone has taught each other... we really became a family at this school and I am going to miss you all like crazy. But I know, all you of you will become accomplished Rangers... mechanics... or operators. You all have such strong determination that will make sure you all go far in life... I couldn't be more proud to have you as my classmates, my friends. Thank you."

A round of applause echoed. I smiled. The principle came up and handed me the certificate and I stepped down. The principle cleared his throat then began to list off his reasons why he was proud. I stood between Emere and Caron, our hands squeezed each others with such fierceness for a moment, I thought all blood was being stopped from reaching my fingers.

Finally it was over. We cheered and clapped, laughing and crying at the same time. Mom and dad came over to me and hugged me tightly. Dad grinning widely and mom laughing through her tears. Emere and Caron clung to their parents andI wiped my eyes. "I can't believe it's over. I'm heading out for Puel Town in a little... wow it just seemed to go by so fast."

Mom held me. "I know. I'm glad you'll be close though."

Dad grinned and winked. "Yeah, makes spying on you a heck of a lot easier."

"Dad!" I grinned.

_Are all your things packed?_

I jumped and looked down at Darkrai, emerging from my shadow. "Yeah."

_ Good. Because I already took the liberty of taking the bags by the front door._

I laughed. "Thanks buddy."

_ Of course. Hello Kate, Keith._

My parents greeted Darkrai and Darkrai dipped his head. _How is everything going at the Ranger Union?_

"They're going well, thank you." Mom smiled.

"Hmph. If by 'well' you mean disastrous. We just found out—" Mom slammed her elbow in his chest. "Damnit Kate!"

"Keith, you know we cannot repeat the mission to anyone." Mom purred, kissing dad.

I wrinkled my face. "Ew. Get a room please."

"Gladly." They both said.

"Oh my Arceus. You guys are sick, y'know that?"

"Yep."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, Darkrai and I have to get going. We'll see you later."

Mom teared up again and hugged me tightly. "Okay baby girl. Be good."

I snorted. "Mo-om~"

Dad faked tearing up. "Our little girls grown up~"

"Da-ad! Come on Darkrai, let's get out of here before they break down." I rolled my eyes, grabbing Darkrai's hand and towing him away.

"And where do you think your going?"

I paused and looked over my shoulder to see Caron and Emere running to me. I dropped Darkrai's hand and jumped into a tight embrace with them.

"I'm going to miss you girls like crazy." I sniffed, wiping my eyes.

Emere smiled sadly. "I can't believe we're all going to different regions. I'm heading over to Hoen and Caron's going to Sinnoh with Tyrone and your... here. Even Jacob is going to Hoen with me. I think Ashden's heading over to Kanto.. something about a cousin there. It's just so... unreal."

Caron nodded her head, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Both of you promise to come and visit me. Okay? I got a good friend who would be willing to put up with all of you. Okay? So.. please?"

A single tear rolled down my cheek and I wiped it away. "You don't even need to ask. When Darkrai and I get settled in we're schedule a time and place. We all have to stay in touch. We know each others number and how to reach each other so let's all make that promise. I promise."

"I swear it to the holy Arceus himself!"

"I pinky swear!"

I nodded my head and we all hugged each other again. "Goodbye my best friends. Love you."

Caron started crying a little. "Love you too Semira. I love you too Emere."

Emere sniffled. "I love both of you so much! Goodbye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

And with that.. I walked away, wiping my eyes as Darkrai watched me. _Are you okay?_

"Yes." No.

_No your not._

"Okay maybe. I don't know. I feel so sad leaving them—yeah I know we're going to stay in touch but, I'll miss them so much—but on the other hand I'm thrilled to be going to Puel Town as a Ranger. Conflicting emotions I guess."

Darkrai grabbed my hand and stopped me for a moment. I paused, looking up at him. His eyes, as always, betrayed nothing of what he thought. Gently he placed a hand on top of my head and patted me. _It's going to turn out great._ _Don't feel sad._ _This is just goodbye for now, okay?_

I was blushing, I knew I was, but I couldn't look away. Darkrai did it for me. _Come on, we need to get going._

I nodded once. "Yeah. Right. Okay."

And with that, hand in hand, we walked out of Ranger School for the last time and headed to our new life—as Rangers of Puel Town.

* * *

THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY. DO NOT THINK THIS IS THE END BECAUSE THEY GRADUATED. NOW we can FINALLY focus on the actual plot. =3

I shall updated ASAP but in the mean time..

REVIEW~ Please? QQ


	12. Shadow Human?

Ta da~ And I'm back ^-^ thank you everyone for the reviews QQ and thank you some people for emailing me the reviews. Either way~ a review is a review =D! For which I humbly thank you.

*DISCLAIMER* The ONLY thing I own in this story is the plot and Semira. Sorry Semira but your mine =]

Darkrai: Wtf? Sorry girl, but Semira is mine

Me: D= But...but... -cry-

Semira: -whacks Darkrai over the head- Bad boy. Your sleeping on the couch tonight.

Darkrai: But I don't sleep...

Semira: -throws him a pillow, which does phases through him- Damn it! Fine. I'm ignoring you now.

Darkrai: ... What just happened?

Me: -smiles smugly- You just got rejected.

Darkrai: Lovely.

=D And on with the actual story.

* * *

"Humpty, Dumpty sat on a wall. Humpty Dumpty had a great fall..." I hummed as I walked down the forest path to Puel Town.

_ ...All the Kings horses and all the kings men..._

"Couldn't put Humpty—"

_Together again!_

I giggled, looking over at Darkrai and beaming. "I can't seem to get that rhyme out of my head, y'know?"

_ Yes. Your the one that has it stuck in my head now. Thanks for that, by the way._

I huffed. "Hmph. Nya~"

_ Nya? What the _hell_ is that?_

"I dunno..."

_ ...Did you stay up late watching anime's again?_

"Maybe. I was watching Shugo Chara. It was spectacular. I'm _so_ glad Amu ends up with Icuto."

_ Who...? No. Wait. I don't want to know._

I huffed again. "Fine. Be that way."

_ I think I will. And stop huffing—we're almost there._

I looked away from Darkrai and at the upcoming city. A grin stretched across my face. "Puel Town Ranger Station—here I come!" And without a backwards glace I broke into a full fledged sprint.

_ Hey! Semira—don't go running off on your own! _Stop_—Semira!_

Darkrai's shouts were ignored as I sprinted right into the city. And just as mom told me—the very first thing I saw was the rounded building of the Ranger Station. I stopped dead in my tracks, looking up at it. Darkrai hovered near me. His hand came out and smacked me over the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" I sniffed, rubbing the back of my head.

_ For ignoring me. _Another smack._ And that was for running off._

I rubbed my head. "If I get a headache I blame it on you."

_Blame it on yourself for ignoring me._

"Whatever. Come on—let's go inside."

_Of course._

Grabbing Darkrai's hand—I'm starting to think this is a habit—I hurried across the paved road and into the building. The first thing I saw was Gengar eating a strawberry cake on the counter of the operator. I blinked. Gengar blinked.

_** Long time no see, kiddo. I mean, lovebirds.**_

"We are _not_ lovebirds. Where's everyone else?" I asked, looking around to the empty station. Gengar finished the last of the cake and floated over to me, starring at me for a long moment before yawning. _**Beats the hell out of me.**_

"Your no help." I muttered.

The back door opened (A/N Backdoor is the 'bedrooms' for the ranger X3 ) and Delvin came out. Delvin looked at me and smiled. "Hey there newbie. Wait there, I'll tell the others your here."

I sweat dropped as Delvin headed back inside. I squeezed my—empty?—hand. I looked down at it and saw it empty. I looked around. "Darkrai?"

No answer. I sighed, looking back towards the backdoor. It swung open again and six adults—er I think anyway—came out. The first one was a chestnut-brown haired women. Her hair was short but wavy and her eyes were a dull brown, but her smile was radiant as she wore the clothes of an operator. Coming out behind her, as well as holding her hand, was a large man with graying hair but impossibly large muscles. I thought Barlow's muscles were big but, _dang__!_ He had a ranger's outfit on as well as a Primeape. _That must be his partner pokemon, _I thought_._

Following him was Delvin and two other Rangers. One of them had a Swellow perched on his shoulder. The other had a Grovile following it. The one with a Swellow had shoulder-length dark blue hair and warm ember eyes. The Grovile Ranger had a light green hair and dark eyes. Finally the last one out was a... mechanic? (No clue, he's covered in soot!) who had a Charmeleon following him. He had redish-brown hair and golden eyes. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously, stepping out.

I stared at everyone.

"Ah, so why were we called out here, Delvin?" The Swellow Ranger asked.

Delvin beamed. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet the famous, Semira." He waved his arm in my direction and I froze.

They all looked up at me.

I gave a shy smile. "Hi."

The large men stepped forward. "Hello, Semira. I'm terribly sorry for our manner. We were not expecting you quiet so soon. Never the less, you are here and for that I am glad." The man laughed, it was a deep laugh and I found myself wincing from it. "Now I believe introductions are in order, hmm? I am Brady, and this lovely operator is my wife, Molli. I am the Captain or head command-o here and my second in lead is, as you have probably met, Delvin." Brady motioned over to Delvin. Delvin did a slight bow and winked, his Gengar coming up at his side.

"Yes, she does indeed know me, as well as my precious Gengar." Delvin smiled. "And this is Oren, and that's his partner, Grovile. The Swellow over there is partnered up with Neal. And that dirty boy over there is—"

Brady interrupted. "My son, Adyn. The Charmeleon following Adyn around is Adyn's mechanical partner. Adyn why don't you head on back and clean up?"

Adyn sighed and looked over at me. "Yeah dad. Nice to meet you, Semira."

"You too?"

Adyn and Charmeleon headed back through the door. I sighed and smiled back up at the rest of them. Delvin looked at me closely. "Oi, where's Darkrai?"

Molli gave a jump. "D-Darkrai? You mean your the student with—with a Darkrai?"

I narrowed my eyes. _Okay, this is getting seriously old._ "Yes."

Brady threw back his head and laughed. "Excellent! Always wanted a bold Ranger. Delvin here is a total scaredy cat, believe it or not. And Neal and Oren won't even set food in a haunted house. Same goes for my son and wife... damn."

I held up my hands. "Hey now. Just because Darkrai is my partner pokemon does not mean I love being scared out of my wits."

Molli gave a tiny giggle. "Yes _dear_, now go help your son clean up. I'll take care of Semira."

Brady looked like he was about to object but the gleam in Molli's eye made him think twice. He grinned and headed back through the door. Molli looked over at me then hurried over to her counter, pulling out a wrapped package then hurrying over to me. "Here you are, Semira. This will be your Ranger uniform. Behind that back door will be your quarters—please change when your ready."

I nodded my head and looked over at Gengar. I mouthed: Seen Darkrai?

Gengar grinned widely and looked at me with wide innocent eyes. _**Who?**_ _**Me?**_

Grovile looked between us and chewed on a straw of hay. _"Gro._ _Grovile."_

_**Hmph**_. Gengar huffed.

Delvin patted Gengar's head and waved back at me. "See you soon, Semira."

I sweat dropped but never the less headed through the door.

When the door closed behind me I looked around at the hallway. To my left were three doors and to my right were three doors. However, right in front of me was another hallway and at the end of that hallway was a door that had the sign: LAB/ OCCUPIED.

I shook my head and made a right, heading down that hall way and looking for my room. I stopped at the end and saw a wooden door with the sign: SEMIRA written on it. I gnawed on my bottom lip for a moment before entering the room.

The room was mostly bare aside from the white walls and bed with a desk and chair and lamp. I stepped in the room and closed the door. On the other side of the room I saw another door. Bathroom, I thought. I shrugged and started undressing.

When I was about to finish putting on my shirt Darkrai came in. I looked up at him and finished putting my shirt on. "Oh hey, there you are. Where'd you go?"

_ … No where._

… "Okay. Do you want introductions?"

_ No._

"Are you okay?" I asked, slightly concerned.

_ I am fine. You look good in that._

I looked down at my Ranger outfit. "Uhuh. Come on."

_Okay._

I left the room with Darkrai following me. Before I reached the door that would lead me back to the group I stopped and stared at Darkrai, a frown on my face. "Seriously. What's wrong?"

Darkrai looked away then phased through a wall, leaving me. I clenched my hands. "The least you can do is say—_damn it!_ Darkrai?"

No answer, I muttered crossly to myself before heading back to the others. Molli was sitting on her operating chair with a Delcatty by her feet. Brady and his Primeape were throwing punches while the three Rangers talked quietly amongst themselves. The mechanic was rubbing some sort of cream on Charmeleon's face. I cleared my throat. The talking stopped as everyone looked up.

"My, my! Don't you look special." Molli gushed, I looked down. Not feeling exactly up to spirits.

"Oi, Molli—can't you see your scaring the poor girl?" Delvin teased.

Neal looked over at me. "I do not think she is scared. Where is your partner pokemon, Semira?"

I kept my eyes glued to my shoes. I felt a growing sensation in the pit of my stomach. "He's out."

Gengar came over to me and poked me. _**Eh?**_ _**Lover's quarrel?**_

Adyn looked up from Charmeleon. "Lover's quarrel? What do you mean, Gengar?"

"I hope he doesn't mean what I think he means." Oren said quietly. "Not after that talk he and I just had about that sort of thing."

Gengar froze and cleared his throat. _**Lover's quarrel? Did I say that? No, no. I meant... something else entirely. I mean—did you two have a fight?**_

I shook my head. "No. He just seems a little bummed."

Gengar rubbed his 'chin'. _**Hmm I think I know just what to do to get him to come out.**_

I tilted my head. "What?"

Gengar snickered and went over to Adyn, pulling Adyn up. Adyn narrowed his eyes but complied. He dragged Adyn to the middle of the room then he came up to me and dragged me next to Adyn.

_** Semira. This is Adyn. Adyn just graduated like you—only it was a year ago. He's a very nice boy and he has yet to have his first girlfriend—**_

"Gengar!" Adyn whispered furiously.

_**—and seeing how Darkrai is choosing to ignore you, I suppose he'll just have to keep you company, eh?**_

I blinked. "But I don't—"

Gengar held up his hand and smirked. _**Adyn.**_ _**This is Semira, daughter of Almia's Hero.**_ _**She just graduated today and is awfully lonely seeing how Darkrai refuses to give her the kind of attention a girl needs.**_

I huffed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

_** So. Now you two are officially love—**_

Darkrai came up and slapped a clawed hand over Gengar's mouth. _One more word, and you'll __have the worst nightmare you could possibly imagine._

Gengar smirked under Darkrai's hand. Darkrai was just half through the floor. I stared down at him and frowned. "And just where the hell have you been?"

_No where._

I narrowed my eyes and turned away with a huff. "Fine!"

Adyn looked at me then at Gengar. "Wait. I don't get it. Gengar—what were you going to say?"

I looked outside then looked at Darkrai. Without saying anything I grabbed Adyn's hand and said over my shoulder. "Adyn's going to show me around town so I know where to patrol. Be back before dinner."

And with that I left a seething Darkrai—and happy parents—alone at the Ranger Station.

* * *

Adyn and I walked side by side through the streets. "I see."

I nodded my head. "It's silly and I'm sorry for dragging you into this. But I just... I just really wish Darkrai wouldn't be so.. closed to me."

Adyn smiled. "Don't worry, Semira. He'll figure it out eventually. So—where shall we start the tour?"

"Anywhere is fine."

Adyn nodded his head and put both his hands behind his head as he walked.

"So, since when have mechanics had partner pokemon?" I asked.

"Oh that. Well I guess I'm a special case." Adyn smiled, looking up. "I've had Charmeleon ever since he was an egg that dad saved on a mission. We go everywhere together—including Ranger School. And when I graduated for being a mechanic... Charmeleon came along."

"An egg?" I whistled. "That's neat."

"What's the story about you and Darkrai? I mean. Is he always like this?"

I close my eyes as we wandered around. "No. Yes. I mean. Sometimes... I've known Darkrai for almost as long as I can remember. He's my friend and I love him dearly—er as a friend. As a pokemon partner. Not anything more, ahahaha, any who, and we've been through so much. He's helped me over come so many problems but..."

"But?"

"I feel like I haven't _really_ done anything to help him." I looked down, feeling a pain in my chest. "I feel like... like I'm the burden to him. I just... I just want him to.. to trust me and be able to rely on me like I am to him. It hurts when he avoids me like I'm some kind of nuisance or when he won't tell me things. Or when he won't say if he's hurting or not."

"Is this the first time Darkrai's avoided you?"

"No, this is just the first time he's avoided me at an important occasion."

Adyn smirked. "Important occasion?"

"Mm-hmm. This is my first day as an official Ranger. I was really hoping Darkrai would share it with me but.. I guess... maybe he doesn't want me as a partner anymore? What good am I to him anyway."

Adyn patted my shoulder. "There now. I'm sure, Darkrai relies on you in more ways than you."

I kept my eyes down, the pain in my chest gnawing away at me. "I doubt it."

Adyn whistled. "Come on Semira. Cheer up. Hey look, it's almost dusk—we should head back."

I glanced up at the darkening sky and nodded my head. "Yeah."

Side by side, just as left, we came back

* * *

"Welcome back." Oren said, leaning casually against the counter.

"Yeah." Neal commented, "We thought we might have to go after you two."

I waved my hand dismissively. "Where's Molli and Brady?"

"Out on a dinner date." Delvin said, handing Gengar another strawberry cake. Gengar smirked and began devouring the cake. I sweat dropped. "Alright well, I think I'm going to head on back to bed. Night."

"Night."

"Sleep tight."

_**Don't let the Darkrai bite!**_

Smack.

_**Ouch damn it.**_ _**What did I do?**_

I rolled my eyes as I closed the door behind me, going down the hall and into my room. The lights were out when I entered but I didn't care. Shutting the door behind me I started to undress into a cammie and shorts. When I finished I yawned and started to walk blindly in the room, looking for a bed.

Cold hands grabbed both my arms, I gave a startled shout and whirled around, swinging my right arm in a punch. Nothing was there. I blinked at the darkness. "Hello?"

Something sat on my bed—I heard the springs crunch. I blinked and started heading over to my bed, holding out my arms to guide me. My hands scraped against a rough fabric and I smiled, sitting down. "Hello Mr. Pervert. If you would be ever so kind as to at least say hello back so I know your not some kind of mad serial killer, that would be very helpful."

No response. I sighed and looked out the high window. Stars twinkled in the night sky but no moon. _Must be a new moon, _I mused_._

_Semira._

I blinked. "Hmm?"

_I... can you see me?_

"Uh.. not really."

There was another movement on my bed. _Okay_.

I reached out my arms and brushed against something soft and...human? "Darkrai?"

_Yes?_

I poked the human. "Are you in the room?"

_Yes._

"Are you on my bed?"

_Yes._

"Are you a human?"

_Not entirely._

I poked Darkrai again. "What are you?"

_ A shadow. In the shape of a human though._

I ran my hands over Darkrai. "Weird but cool. How long have you been able to do this?"

_ I am not sure. This is the first time I've tried it. It takes a lot of energy so I can only do this during a new moon. _

Yawning I ran my fingers over his head. A hand shot up and grabbed mine. It felt cool and soft, almost like a blanket, but still, it had the shape of a human hand a little larger than mine. I stared blindly at it. "Can you see in the dark?"

_Always._

"Damn it. Lucky."

Another arm came out and pulled me in a hug. _Yes, very._

I blushed and closed my eyes (What use were they open anyway?), Darkrai held me for a moment. "I need to sleep."

Darkrai seemed to nod his head, again I'm totally blind here so I'm acting on feeling alone, and started to push me into a lying position. He got up and pulled the covers over me. He sat back on the bed. _I heard your conversation with Adyn._

My eyes drifted open. "Did you?"

_ Yes. Semira... I do rely on you, in more ways than you know._

I snorted, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Oh yeah? You certainly relied on me today, totally ignoring me."

_Semira._ Darkrai's voice was soft._ Your the one who keeps me from bringing everyone I see in the Dark Void, your the one who holds my sanity._

Huffing I turned over.

_ Your also my first friend, and the first person I've ever cared about. I rely on you to care for me as well—which I know you do—and to protect me from myself. Your the one who defends me against others, your also the one who brings me back to reality from the dreams. Your the very first human to willingly go in the Dark Void with a Darkrai, ever. Your the first human to befriend a Darkrai, as far as I know anyway. And your the first human for me to ever really lo... lo...um... never mind. Your just the first of a lot of things and you mean a lot to me._

I was blushing hard under the covers. I turned back over and grabbed Darkrai's hand (YES! I didn't miss because of my blindness~ score one for Semira!), giving a squeeze to it. "Darkrai?"

_Yes?_

"Thank you."

_Of course._

"...What were you upset about earlier?"

There was _a _moment of hesitation before he answered_. I thought I sensed one of Cresselia's servants here. A very strong one at that, but not the strongest, thankfully._

I gave his hand another squeeze. This time he squeezed back. "Don't worry buddy, I got your back."

_I know, thank you._

Yawning I murmured. "Darkrai?"

_Hum?_

"Love you." Maybe a little more than a friend. Okay a lot. But I can't just say that...yet.

Darkrai leaned over to me, I could feel the bed moving under me. Cold arms wrapped around me and I stiffened. I felt Darkrai fall onto the bed, right next to me and pull me close. (Cold. Cold. _Holy Arceus he is COLD!_ I'll never understand how some chicks find cold dudes a turn on. AH! COLD!) I gulped. "Dark...rai?"

_Goodnight._

"Wh...WHAT?" I screeched, trying to get out. "N...no...NO! Darkrai get out!"

Darkrai didn't budge and neither did his arms. I struggled. How the heck is he so strong? I thought he was a shadow. "Darkrai I mean it. Out~"

_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall._ _Humpty Dumpty had a great fall._

I paused. "All the kings horses and all the kings men."

_ Couldn't put Humpty..._

"...Together again."

_ Okay. Sleep tight._

"H-Huh? Come on Darkrai, not funny."

No response. I turned my head, trying to see if he fell asleep. Nope. Too dark. "Erm? Darkrai? Are you awake?"

No response. I sighed. He's asleep. He fell asleep this fast. _Damn_. But I turned back over to lay on my back, my eyes rolling to look through the window. _I guess this could be worse..._

Darkrai slightly moved, sending another cold chill through me. I shivered. Scratch that. He's way too cold. I'll have to—

As he shifted my arm brushed against his chest.. which was... warm?

I moved my arm and touched it again. There was no beat inside it but it was definitely warm. Not warm because of me body heat wise but.. like there was a warmth inside it. I smiled slightly. _So, Darkrai's heart isn't a block of ice—how convenient for me._ Heh.

Still smiling I closed my eyes again. This isn't so bad, I suppose. He's starting to warm up... a little. If he does this again, I think I'll make him sit on a heater before. For at least an hour or so.

My smile didn't disappear as I almost giggled at the thought of him sitting on a heater. His butt would get really warm I bet. Then he'll get pissy at me 'cause his butts 'too hot' or something. Silly..

My thoughts drifted as, for the first time in a long, long time, I fell asleep in the arms of a Darkrai.

.

.

.

.

.

A shame though. That two storming eyes had to watch the scene through the small, small window.

* * *

=D So, what eve do you think of this chapter? Only one way for me to hear your answer...

Review pweeetyy pweeaasee

^^^ you cannot say no to the way I saw pretty please. REVIEW! =D!

Also.

The next chapter is kinda going to be really long because I'm kinda fusing six or so chapters in to one because I am far too lazy to upload six chapters that can just be combined into one chapter so I might not upload (at the LATEST) until Sunday. =3 Sowee X.X


	13. Spending the Day with dot, dot, dot

I am so so so sorry for the late update =[ I was uber busy and didn't get a lot of time to up date but =D! Here are TWO new chapters for you guys and btw, HAI NIGHTMARIC MAIDEN! It's good to get a new reviewer

And Welcome Back all my loyal reviewers (at least I hope your loyal D= ;3 )

Thank you so much for the reviews, I've gotten a few... ideas from some of them ;] and hope you guys will keep reviewing 33

*DISCLAIMER* the ONLY thigns I own are sadly, the plot and Semira. So far.

* * *

I rolled over in my sleep, my arms closing around the pillow.

_ Semira... wake up. It's time to get up._

I murmured tiredly. "Mm... five more minutes mom."

_ Arceus.. Semira I am not your mom. Get your ass up before I push you out of that bed._

I shot up. "I'm up!"

Looking to my right I saw Darkrai hovering next to me. I offered up a grin. "Your in a grumpy mood today. What's eating you?"

Darkrai motioned over to the pile of blankets on the floor. _You _threw_ me out of the bed._

"Heheh." I snickered. "Serves you right! Now turn around so I can get dressed."

_Of course._ Darkrai turned the other way but not before muttering 'Women!' under his breath. Or whatever it would be.

I snickered again and placed my feet on the cold floor. Standing up I grabbed my clothes and began to dress. After about oh say, five minutes or so, I was ready to go. "'Kay." I said, heading out the door.

Darkrai followed close behind me as I entered the main room. Everyone was up and ready. I smiled. "Hey everyone. Brady—do you want me to go on a patrol?"

Brady looked up from his cup of coffee and laughed, loudly, "Patrol? Oh Arceus no! You need to get used to everyone first before you do anything Ranger-related."

"Huh?" I asked dumbfounded. "Why?"

"Well," Brady began, "Being a Ranger is serious business and at times, life threatening. You need to place your complete trust in the other Rangers as well as the operator, mechanics and their pokemon as well. You can't just place your life in their hands without at least really getting to know them—can you?"

Brady wasn't expecting an answer so I didn't answer. "Of course not! Which is why, everyday your spend the entire day with one of us, getting to know us. Your first day will be with me. Oren tomorrow. Then Neal. Then Delvin. Then my wife. Then my son. Sound fair?"

"Er. Sure."

"Alright! I love a cooperating attitude. Makes life so much easier. Grab your Darkrai and let's go."

I glanced at Darkrai. Darkrai shrugged. Brady and Primeape started heading out and I ran to catch up. When the doors closed behind us I walked beside Brady and Darkrai. "So, where to boss?"

"Boss?" Brady laughed. "I like you already! Ha, talk about manners. Well, we're going to head over to the gym. How are your self defense skills?"

I blinked. "Average. Mom and dad taught me everything I know, and Darkrai contributed as well."

Brady nodded his head, an impossibly wide smile glued on his face. "That's very good. Then we're just do a basic work out. Better keep in shape."

I sweat dropped. Work out was not exactly my all time favorite way of spending the day. But, I kept that to myself. Brady flexed his muscles before shouting. "A good Ranger can always keep up with their enemy—or ally—with ease! Keep up with me, Semira!"

Brady broke into a sprint. I gave a started shout then sprinted after him. Damn! For someone as big as he is, he sure can run! I added another burst of energy just to keep him in sight. Brady veered a left and dove up some steps. My legs were starting to get a little tired but I ignored them and pushed on. Darkrai following behind me quickly. Primeape was jumping along with ease.

The steps were steep and I tried to skip everyone—thanking Arceus for giving me my moms quick legs—and following Brady who veered another left. My breath was coming into short shallow gasps as we sprinted through the town. Brady made yet another left and started crossing a long, stone, bridge. Primeape put an extra burst in his last jump so he jumped all the way across. I would have gawked at the power it must have taken to make that jump but, I was about to lose Brady. Giving my final burst in energy I sprinted, full power, to Brady who stood on the end of the bridge in front of a wide glass and metal building. Brady leaned carelessly against the building. When I reached him I was panting. Brady grinned and slapped me on the back. "Good job! I had to wait a whole two minutes for Delvin to show up on his first day. At least your some what in shape."

I merely nodded my head, still trying to catch my breath. "Holy Arceus you run fast."

"Yep. I run the mile in about 4 minutes."

I shook my head, my breathing starting to slow down. "I can only do 6, if I'm really pushing it. My mom can do about 5 though. Dads the worse. He has about 8-7. Depending on his mood."

Brady smirked then motioned to the building. "Well head on in. Oh and my wife, Molli, brought you some work out clothes to change in to. She dropped them off on our way back from our dinner date last night—which was spectacular by the way—and they should be in the Ranger locker."

Smiling slightly I followed Brady in. Darkrai following behind me closely and Primeape following Darkrai.

It was a gym. A very large and bright gym. The florescent lights gleamed down on what looked like brand new work out equipment. Benches, treadmills, stationary bikes, free weight racks, punching bags, and more were scattered around. In a far corner you could see a large teal mat lying on the floor. Two women were running on a treadmill while a few other guys were bench-pressing. I gulped, looking at their large muscles. Darkrai placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

Brady grinned. "Hey everyone! I'd like you to meet my new pupil—Semira."

The women and men looked up and gave me a grin. "Hello Semira. Are you going to be regular with Brady?" one of the women asked. She had a nice smile. I liked her.

I smiled back. "Meh. Why not? Couldn't hurt to stay in shape—right?"

The two women smiled back at me. "Right!"

Brady gave me another pat on the back, this one nearly knocking me over, "That's the spirit! Through that door are the bathrooms and locker room. Go ahead and dress out then come back."  
Nodding my head I went through the door he motioned too and found my clothes with ease. It was a white cammie with a white sports bra and black shorts and shoes with socks. I slightly frowned but shrugged, dressing out.

When I came back out the two women motioned over to me on the treadmills. I followed them over and started running with them. Darkrai hovered in front of me.

"How long have you two been going to this gym?" I asked.

The elderly one replied, "My daughter and I have been coming here since she was 18."

The one with the nice smile, nodded her head. "Yeah. My names Clarice by the way. That's my mother, Annalise."

"Hey. As you can probably guess, my name's Semira. That's my partner pokemon, Darkrai."

_Hello._

"My, my! What a cutie." Annalise gushed.

Darkrai shrugged.

Clarice laughed slightly. "How long are you staying here, Semira? I mean, how long are you working out today?"

I shrugged this time. "Until Brady leaves."

"All day then." Annalise murmured. "Poor dear. Don't forget to ice your muscles when your done."

I sweat dropped. "A-All day?"

"But of course!" Annalise exclaimed. "He's very determined when it comes to new Rangers. Ha, ha."

I hung my head. "Oh Arceus I'm going to hurt like heck tomorrow."

Darkrai snickered. I glared. "That is so not funny."

_It's pretty funny for me._

Annalise and Clarice laughed. I huffed, but smiled.

For about an hour so it went like that. We talked while running and Darkrai joined in every so often. After that hour though, Clarice and Annalise left. I sighed, hopping off the treadmill.

The second my feet hit the ground I felt the world spin. (A/N if any of you have ever been on a treadmill, you know that weird feeling you get when you first step off the treadmill? That's why she's spinning. Reason I'm telling you this is because I can't describe it very well .') My feet awkwardly moved underneath me, trying to regain a sense of movement. I stumbled once, Darkrai grabbing my arm to hold me steady.

_ I believe, _Darkraimused_, this is the last time your getting on a treadmill._

I huffed.

Darkrai rolled his eye and herded me towards a punching bag. I gripped it and then laughed.

_What's so funny?_

"I'm holding on to dear life to a punching bag."

_ Yes, and?_

I blushed. "Nothing, I just thought it was funny.

_ Your weird._

"My mommy says I'm special." I stuck out my tongue.

_Yeah I bet you are._

"Shaddap!" I teased, releasing the punching bag and regaining my footing.

_No thank you._ _Are you going to try punching again?_ _You know, I hear punching bags fight like trees..._

"YOU SPOKE OF IT AGAIN!"

Darkrai snickered, turning away. I narrowed my eyes then smirked, lurching on top of him and piggy back riding him. "Take meh to Brady."

_ What the Hell? Get off me._

"No. I'm too lazy to walk. Take meh to Brady."

Darkrai smirked, and started flying higher to the ceiling. _Don't look up._

I blinked, "Why would I...?"

Smack.

Darkrai floated up in the ceiling while I, a solid human, banged my head against the ceiling and because Darkrai was almost gone, I fell.

"Damn it!" I growled, falling.

Darkrai 'laughed'. My back hit something hard but soft. The breath was knocked out of me. "Oh ouch."

Darkrai hovered above me. I moaned and rolled over, looking at the mat I had fallen on to. "Your evil."

_I love you too._

My heart lurched. "Eh?"

_Sarcasm._

My heart fell and I grumbled. "_Evil_."

Darkrai stretched out a hand and offered it to me. I stared at it for a moment before taking it. He lifted me up and off the mat.

Just as I stood up from the mat I heard Brady laugh from the other side of the gym. I shifted my gaze towards them men. They were all formed in a half circle around a single bench. One guy with rippling muscles was lifting some big butt weights. I tilted my head and headed over to the group.

"Go, go, go!"

"Come on Bob! You can do it."

"Let's go big boy!" Brady cheered.

The man lifting—Bob—grunted and finished the bench press. The men cheered, laughing. Brady noticed me and placed a hand on top of my head. "Semira! I'm glad you came over. This is Bob, Bobby, Bobbie, Bawb, and—"

"Bobb?" I asked.

"No? Mike." Brady said.

The Bobs all gave me a grin, with a... I think that's Mike... the short one? Uh...

"Uh..."

Bob.. or Mike or...who ever, the one with a curly mustache that was on the bench laughed. "Don't listen to him, girl, I am the only Bob here. The short one is Mike." I did a silent cheer, "The one with a scar on his cheek is Jourque, the one with the white hair, yes white hair, is Edwin. Ginger is Frank and Blake is the one with the red and blonde hair."

I nodded my head. "Oh, that makes more sense."

They all laughed. Their laughs somehow reminded me of Barlow. Darkrai looked over my shoulder at the men. _A pleasure._

"Talking Darkrai? Don't see one of those every day, huh boys?" Jourque commented.

They all chuckled.

"You guys aren't afraid?" I asked, my lips starting to tug upwards.

They laughed out right. "Afraid? Come now lass, he won't do us no harm. He's your friend and your Brady's friend. That makes him our friend in the long run and friends don't hurt other friends."

_Friends?_ Darkrai asked.

"'Course. Now, how about me and you hit the punching bag." Bob offered. Mike grinned and said. "I'll join you two."

I smiled in amazement. "I would love to! Come on Darkrai."

For a fleeting moment I thought I saw Darkrai smile. I shook my head. Nah, can't be. After all.. he is still just a ghost... how can he smile?

* * *

The next day, it was Oren's turn. It was already passed lunch by the time we reached Oren's destination. It was a secluded area in the forest, by the waterfall.

It was a grassy grove where tall, looming trees surrounded us. Cutting in the middle of the grove was a crystal clear stream where a waterfall rumbled behind it. Oren and I were sitting at the edge of the stream, our feet dangling. Grovile sat beside Oren and Darkrai sat against a tree in the shade. I closed my eyes and leaned back. "Ah... this is so relaxing!"

My muscles were still sore and stiff from that hard work out at the gym yesterday. I nearly winced every time I moved my arms. Oren blinked and leaned back too.

During our trek here I discovered Oren doesn't like to talk. He doesn't like to talk even more so than Darkrai. And Grovile is pretty silent too. It's actually kind of cool.

Grovile had his eyes in lazy slits, his straw of hay still in his mouth. _"Grovile."_

"I know." Oren murmured.

I opened my eyes into slits. "Hmm? Do you understand Grovile?"

"Yes." Oren replied simply.

I sat up. "Really? Can you teach me to understand?"

Oren looked up at me in a lazy way. "Why do you not ask Darkrai to Bless you?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

Darkrai answered for him. _A technique only phsycic and ghost types can use._ _It gives a human the capability of understanding all pokemon._

I gasped. "OhmiArceus. You have to Bless me! Please?"

Darkrai looked towards the waterfall. _Oren... thanks a lot._ Darkrai sighed. _Do you even know what that means?_

"Yes! It means I get to talk to pokemon~ please oh please bless me."

_Why?_

"Why?"

_Never mind._ _Alright._ _Close your eyes._

I closed my eyes, excitement brimming around me. This is going to be so cool!

A rush of coldness swept over me and I shuddered involuntarily. _There._ _Done._

I stared at him. "Seriously?"

_It's not that hard to do you know._ (A/N Oh yes. Talking Grovile, watch out!)

I jumped. "AH! Who said that?"

_Me._ _Grovile._

I looked over at Grovile. "No way! That is so cool! Can you understand me too?"

Grovile looked like he wanted to roll his eyes. _I've always been able to understand you._

I leaned closer to him and poked him in the arm. "Really?"

Grovile looked at me a moment longer before closing his eyes and bluntly, ignoring me. I huffed. "Rude!"

Darkrai patted my back. _It's not your fault Semira._ _This is why we do not bless humans often._ _Pokemon—at least the ones that cannot naturally talk—tend to be like this."_

I glared at Grovile and poked him again. "Grovile?"

_What?_

"Ha, you answered me."

_Your so immature._

"I am not!"

_Yes, you most certainly are._

"Am not!"

_Semira... you are a little imma—_

"Don't. You. Dare."

Darkrai held up both his hands. _Eh._

Grovile smirked_. Scared, Darkrai?_

_Of her?_ _Hell yes._

Grovile laughed.

I stuck out my tongue. Oren opened one eye and saw it. I beamed at him. "So do you have the blessing too Oren?"

"No. I can only talk to grass-types."

I frowned. "Oh."

Grovile chewed on his piece of hay. I closed my eyes again, suddenly feeling calm. Darkrai sat beside me as I laid back in the grass. "This is a really nice grove, Oren."

"Yes. Grovile found it." Oren murmured.

"Good job Grovile."

Grovile merely nodded his head once before closing his eyes again and leaning back.

"Darkrai?"

_Hmm?_

"Did you bless me so I can only talk to grass-types too?"

_Not just grass types._ _Fire and water as well._ _And maybe two more._

"Mmm. Thank you."

_You are welcome, Semira._

The last thing I thought of before I fell into a soft sleep was how soft grass was.

And the next day, I spent it with Neal.

* * *

Like Oren, Neal was a quiet type. And like Oren, Neal made us trek out to Arceus knows where, and it took us all morning. By early afternoon we stood high on a cliff, over looking Puel Town and Altru Tower. I sighed, collapsing on the dirt and grass.

Neal looked over at me and poked me in the arm. "Don't fall asleep."

I muttered. "Trust me. If I could, I would."  
Sitting up I glanced up at Neal. He was staring at me for a moment before he decided to lie down. _My muscles, _Ithoughtgloomily_, are going to hate me in the morning._

"So." I said. "How long have you and Swellow been partners?"

"Swellow, swell."

"Since I graduate from Ranger School." Neal replied.

I rolled over on my side and propped my head up with my arm, looking at him. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to tell me how you two met exactly?"  
Neal mimicked my movement and partially shrugged. "I was on my way to Puel Town, and when I reached this cliff I just sorta spaced out. Looking at the view and everything. Altru Tower was still being built so I imagined what it would look like, all finished. For a while I just sat at the edge and looked out at the view and for a while I couldn't think of anything better to do then just spread my wings and fly. Not literally of course but... to be free of the world and to have the sky as your limit. That's the life I've always dreamed of. So when I saw Swellow flying around... I had to capture it. Hah. I guess you could say I was jealous of the way Swellow moved freely and when I captured it I felt so bad for bringing it down. But Swellow didn't seem to mind, in fact when I tried to release it, it stayed right where it was, perched on my shoulder. Ever since then we've been inseparable." Neal rolled back over on his back. "I may not be able to fly on my own but I can fly through Swellow."

I smiled, stretching. "Yeah. But I don't think I would want to fly."

"Why not?" Neal asked.

"Because. I wouldn't want the sky as a limit. I would want to go beyond the sky. And there's so much here on the ground too—and there are things under the ground and in the sea. If I were to just fly around all the time I would never be able to see those things. I could never swim or climb. Could never sleep in a cave or dive into the depths of the ocean. Never. I would be limited to watching the clouds roll by me. Being grounded may not be as cool as flying, but it's more free than flying could ever be."

Neal closed his eyes and didn't respond. I closed my eyes too, feeling the warm rays of sun wash over me. For the rest of the day we laid there, letting our imaginations wander around to the thought of maybe one day, we'd have wings of our own.

* * *

Our fourth day was with Delvin. Only it wasn't really a day at all. Delvin waited until the sun had gone way down before deciding to pull me out of bed at what—ten o' clock? Eleven?—to drag me all the way, in my pj's, to a 'haunted house'.

I winced, looking up the rickety old mansion. "Uh.. what are we doing here and why does Puel Town have an old mansion?" (A/N because I wanted it to. ;3 )

Delvin was rubbing his hands together. "This'll show Brady I'm no scardy cat. Ha!"

I sweat dropped. "Delvin?... Where's Gengar?"

"Gengar is going to scare us." Delvin replied, a satisfied gleam in his eye. I shuddered.

"Where's Darkrai?"

"With Gengar. Both of them will be scaring us tonight."

My heart skipped a beat. "Oh. My. Arceus." Crap! Darkrai's probably going to get revenge on me for throwing him out of bed. I'm screwed.

Hanging my head I sighed. "Come on... let's get this over with."

Delvin smirked, offering his hand. "If you get scared feel free to grab on to me."

I glared. If glares could kill, Delvin would surely be dead. "As if." Then under my breath I muttered, "Pervert."

"What was that?" Delvin whispered in my ear.

I jumped back, rubbing my ear. "How about you stay outta my dang bubble?" I made a motion with my arms to form a circle around me. "This is my bubble. Stay outta meh bubble."

Delvin folded his arms, his lips turned down in a frown. "Oh alright. Come on."

Still pouting Delvin marched up the wooden steps and threw open the front door. The door slammed against the wall with a bang. I glowered. "Keep it down, princey."

Delvin smirked. "You think I'm a prince."

I sweat dropped. "That wasn't a compliment smart one."

"You think I'm smart? Semira I believe this is the start of a beautiful relationship."

I shoved him inside. "Just keep moving."

Delvin shrugged and stepped inside. I followed him in. The door slammed shut behind us and we jumped. "Ehem. That was just the wind."

Delvin nodded his head. "Of course. Puel Town can get...windy...at... night..."

"Eheheh." I chuckled nervously, then started to scan the room. It was something you'd expect to see in a horror film. Cobwebs covered the walls and pictures of creepy old people hung crookedly with the eyes seeming to follow you everywhere you stepped. The only source of light was the moon light coming in from the front windows. It poured across the creaky wooden floor and on the wide stair cases that ascended to a top floor. I gulped. "And this isn't totally creepy at all. Not in the slightest."

Delvin's eye twitched. "Most definitely. Not creepy."

Taking a breath of air I started to make my way towards the stair case. "All we have to do is explore it then we can leave? Right?"

"Right."

"Then let's get this over with."

Nodding his head Delvin followed me up the stairs. Each step seemed to echo a loud and chilling creak. When we reached the top floor we looked around. To our right was a dark hallway. To our left was a dark, creepy hallway. Delvin smiled nervously. "Maybe if we split up we can cover more ground faster and get this done and over with? I'll go right."

I sweat dropped. "So I get the creepy hallway?"

"I wouldn't say that... I'd say you get the left hallway."

I frowned. Where I have I heard the scenario before?

Ding, ding.

"W-Wait!" I said, my voice rising as Delvin started to go right.

"What?"

"Haven't you watched any scary movies? You never go alone! Especially not in.. in.. a... dark.. old.. creepy... haunted... hell hole mansion!" I whispered.

Delvin waved his hand, attempting to hold a bravado. "Pish-posh. Good luck with your hallway. Ta~"

Totally ignoring me, Delvin headed down the right hallway. I gulped, looking down the left one. "I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm totally screwed."

Hugging myself I headed down the hallway. No sooner had I taken my first step down that hallway did candle lights flicker on. Revealing the hallway.

Like the downstairs, the hallway was dense with cobwebs and creepy pictures. Unlike the down stairs there were a total of five doors. Two on each side and a fifth one at the end. I gulped. Got to explore all of it, huh? I sneaked a peek over my shoulder to look down the right hallway. It only had two doors. I shuddered. Lucky!

Gulping I headed down the hallway. When I reached the first door it was on my right. Mustering up some much needed courage I opened it.

It was a child's room.

OH MY ARCEUS NO! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SEEN A HORROR FILM WHERE THE CHILD ENDS UP BEING SOME MASS SERIAL—HOLY $%^&! THERE'S A...

A pale girl stood in the middle of the room, holding a candle. Dark hair covered her face as she held out the candle. She opened her mouth, revealing long, dagger teeth. Her voice was high pitched and too sweet.

"Would you like to play with me?"

I slammed the door shut.

"Okay. That did not happen. I'll just move on to the next room." I told myself. "I am totally not traumatized for life. Totally. Most definitely."

Backing away quietly from that room I went to the next one. Opening that door I saw it was empty. Nothing but a rocking chair in the middle with a puppet. Wait. Puppet? Aw hell...

The puppet turned it's head towards me, it's mouth opening—

I slammed the door shut. "And that did not happen either. I will never need to go to a counsler after this. Nope. Never."

Moving on to the third door I opened it. A man stood ni the middle. Like the last one it was empty aside from the man. The man wore a hockey mask over his face and a chain saw... Oh my Arceus. Seriously? Darkrai, your so evil to me.

I slammed the door shut before it had a chance to notice me. "Alright Semira. Just two more doors. You can do it."

The fourth door was locked. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh well, guess I just have one more."

I turned to go away but then I heard a click. Freezing I stiffly turned around. The door was open, revealing a dark room. I couldn't see anything. Don't tell me I have to go in...

The door shut again, locking. I visibly slumped against the wall with relief. One more.

I faced the fifth door. Okay, let's get this done and over with.

Conquering the growing dread inside me I creaked the door open. Like the fourth room it was completely black. I gulped. Suddenly, two pale dead hands shot out from the darkness and grabbed my shoulder.

"KYAAA!" I screeched, grabbing the hands and throwing them off me. Three more hands shot out and grabbed me, dragging in the room. "AHHHHH! DARKRAI THIS IS SO _NOT_ FUNNY!"

Darkrai's hands shot out behind me and pulled me away from the three hands. The three hands released me and the fifth door shut. I clung to Darkrai. "Oh my Arceus. If that wasn't you... so it must have been Gengar.

Gengar appeared next to Darkrai, dragging an unconscious Delvin. _Nope._ _Not either of us._

I stared.

"The girl in the room?"

_**No.**_

"Jason—with the chain saw?"

_No._

"The...puppet?"

_**No.**_

"..."

Delvin moaned, rubbing his eyes open. "Wh—what happened?"

Gengar hovered over him, plain concern on his face. _**When the knives started attacking you, you got hit over the head with a vase.**_ _**We're going to need to get you to the doctor soon.**_ _**You could have gotten a concussion.**_ _**Actually, with that big of a vase you could have been killed.**_

"K..Killed?" I gulped. "As in.. you guys aren't just playing harmless pranks on us? This place really is trying to kill us?"

Darkrai looked over to me. _I wouldn't let anything kill you._

I shuddered. "Then where were you two?"

Gengar frowned. _**I was in the attic, we were waiting for you guys to go up the second flight of stairs... we thought this level was harmless.**_ _**Darkrai was in the basement...**_

_ When I heard you scream I thought Gengar had tricked you.. but then I saw Gengar rushing to Delvin..._

I clutched my head. "No way... This place is haunted... So that means.. Those hands...were... dead...hands?" My voice was high and squeaky now.

_I suppose._

I fainted.

* * *

And that was our fourth day.. or well night. Delvin was perfectly fine, no concussions anyway. And I happily slept.. okay well I was unconscious through the rest of the night and most of this morning. It's noon now and I'm sitting in the park under an umbrella with Molli. There's a white metal table in front of us with tea and snacks laid across it. Molli is relaxing in her chair and sipping her tea. I'm doing the same.

"This is really good tea." I complimented.

"Why thank you dearie!" Molli blushed. "I cannot even begin to tell you how great it is to finally get a girl Ranger. We had two others but they resigned, both finding husbands for their own. A pity. But your here now so it's all better~"

I blushed. "Thank you."

"More sugar?"

I smiled and shook my head politely. "If I have any more sugar it'll become sugar with tea."

Molli laughed lightly. "Oh that's right. You really enjoy your sweat tea, don't you dear?"

"Yes. That Delcatty—is she your partner?"

At the mention of her name Delcatty flicked her ears, yawning. "Nya."

"She most certainly is. I've had her since she was a little Skitty and I was graduating from Ranger School. Ain't that right, Delcatty?"

Delcatty meowed. "Nya, nya~"

I gushed. "Oh I love cat pokemon~ they're one of my favorites."

Delcatty purred, rubbing herself against my legs before laying against Molli's legs. Molli beamed. "I know! And they are just so gentle. So tell me dearie, how have your past days been?"

I sweat dropped. "Well. Your husband sure is energetic when it comes to working out. He's making me go to the gym every other day to work on cardio and flexibility. I think, I can just about do the splits now. But it still hurts. Um. Oren is pretty neat, he's kind of quiet though but I know he cares for pokemon. So is Neal. Delvin is... uh... special."

Molli laughed. "I heard Delvin dragged you over to the old mansion. Let me guess, trying to prove he wasn't a scardy cat?"

"Yep."

"Hmph! Men and their ego's." Molli rolled her eyes. I smiled.

"I know what you mean. Mommy always says she has to bring dad's ego down a few notches every time he completes a mission. Dad says she's just jealous though."

Molli laughed, then taking another sip of her tea. "I suppose, most men think that way. When in truth, men are jealous of women."

My eyes lit up. "I know!"

Taking a sip of my own tea I beamed. "But we can't let them know that yet or else it'll be a civil war—don't you think?"

Molli smiled. It was a nice smile. "Yes."

Darkrai hovered near me, looking at the tea. _Since when do you drink tea?_

"Since Molli showed me it."

_I thought you were afraid of it..._

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't you dare speak of that as well. I'm still ticked off you spoke of that _other_ thing."

_ You have a lot of things you don't want me to mention._

I huffed. "I have a rep to protect."

_ The rep of fainting?_

"Oh shut up."

Molli giggled. "You two bicker like an old married couple—and I should know!"

I blushed. "W-We do-do not!"

Molli smiled. "Of course not."

I turned my head away, sipping my tea. "Mmm. Sweet and warm. Just the way I like it."

_Not cold and bitter?_

I winked at him. "Only on you!"

I swear, if I didn't know any different I saw Darkrai blush. Now if only I could get that on camera...

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time Adyn finished with his mechanic things.

I walked into his lab, seeing him finish tidying up the last of his things. I looked around the soot covered, lab. I whistled. "Looks like a chimney exploded in here."

Adyn laughed. "Close. Charmeleon likes to breath soot instead of fire most of the time."

Darkrai hovered by Charmeleon. _And why is that?_

Charmeleon shrugged. _**Why do something so average—when with a little effort, you can do something extra ordinary?**_

I laughed. "That's like saying why be difficult when with a little effort... you can be impossible!"

Adyn smiled. "Now who would want to be impossible?"

_Semira._

"Hey! I do not!"

_It's not nice to lie._

"Oh shut up."

_ Make me._

"Maybe I will."

_I'd like to see you try._

"Go sit on a heater."

_What?_

Adyn interrupted us. "Er? Can I stop you guys little bicker fest for a moment? Semira I have something for you."

I turned my smirking face away from Darkrai's scowling one to Adyn's beaming one. "You do? Cool."

Adyn lead me over to a stainless steal table which had four black balls on it. The black balls were pretty small, about the size of my thumb and had a Ranger crest on it. I stared at it. Adyn beamed, a prideful tone in his voice. "Ta da! What do you think?"

"What are they?"

Darkrai leaned over me to look at them. _They are balls, Semira._ _Black balls._

"I meant what do they do." I glared. Darkrai shrugged.

Adyn smiled. "They're smoke bombs. Not just any smoke bombs. Portable, knock out smoke bombs. Just throw one on the ground and boom! You have some strong knock out gas going on."

I grinned. "Excellent! Have you tested them?"

"Only a few times.. why?"

My grin widen. Revenge for half freezing me... muahahaha. "Oh.. well you should test it at least one more time and I know the perfect subject, oh Dark—"

_ Hell no._

"Oh come on."

_What part of Hell no do you not understand?_

"The no part. Now come on, please?"

_… Only if you test it on yourself too._

"That kind of defeats the whole purpose of revenge." I muttered.

_ What was that?_

"Nothing, please?"

_No_.

"Please?"

_No._

"Please? I'll be your best friend~"

_ You already are my best friend._

"Aw, you think I'm your best friend?" I beamed.

Darkrai glowered. _I'm not going to win this argument am I?_

"Nope."

_ Fine. But I get throw them._

I beamed. "Excellent."

Darkrai grabbed on ball and held it in his hand for a moment. Adyn smiled. I stepped back with Charmeleon. Darkrai looked at the ball for a moment then whirled around and threw it—right at Adyn.

The ball hit Adyn square in the forehead and soon, he was covered in green gas and out like a light. The gas quickly dissolved and he sunk to the floor, unconscious.

I stared at him. Darkrai stared at him. Charmeleon stared at him.

"Well, the gas doesn't seem to stay long."

_ No it doesn't. You'll have to use more than one to cover a room._

I nodded my head thoughtfully. "Hmm, yes, indeed. Well, wanna get some ice cream?"

Darkrai looked over to me. _Sure_.

_**W-Wait!**_ _**What about Adyn?**_ Charmeleon asked, looking at his partner.

"Do you want to stay here and wait for him to wake up—or get ice cream with us?" I offered.

Charmeleon looked at me, then he looked at Adyn. _**He'll live.**_ _**Let's go.**_

And so, the three of us left for ice cream.

* * *

Isn't that a nice ending? I think it is. Poor Adyn I guess. But hehe...

Anyhow

Review? Pretty please QQ =D


	14. Stolen Toys!

=D! Haiiiii everyone! I hope you guys liked the last chapter, because this one is a tad short.. mainly because I wanted it to end... juuuust right ;3 ;3 ;3

Thank you for reviews aannnndddd

*DISCLAIMER* I, Darkpetal16, have no claim, whatsoever, over Pokemon. As much as I wish otherwise, I simply do _not._

* * *

Weeks have passed. Fun and laughter filled weeks. Darkrai and I patrolled Puel town every night and morning, doing as many quests as we can. It was spectacular. It was fantastic. It was epic.

And now, I sit on a bench, licking vanilla ice cream. Darkrai hovers near me. "Great job on the last capture with the thief. Good thing you can use hypnosis."

_Yes._ _I suppose it is._ Darkrai allowed, looking out at the night.

"Oh! Ranger! Semira!" A voice hollered. I looked up from my ice cream and saw Brook running towards me.

"What's up Brook?" I asked, licking my ice cream.

"I saw some guys carrying some pretty heavy boxes. It looks like they could use an extra hand. I would offer to do it myself but..." Brook trailed off. I laughed.

"Alright. Where are they?"

"It looked like they were going to the harbor." Brook informed.

Standing up I threw my ice cream away. "'Kay. I'll head over there. But that reminds me... Do you know when the toy store opens? I noticed it's been closed all week every time I walk by it. It's not shutting down, is it?"

Brook eyed. "The toy store? Hmm I think the man who runs it is on a vacation. Something with his granddaughter I believe. He'll be back my tomorrow though, if not then Sunday."

"Hmm. Alright. Catch you later Brook!" With a smile on my face I started to jog in the direction of the harbor.

Just as Brook had said two men were panting with difficulty in carrying a large card board box. They were dressed in all black with black caps. I saw, on at least one of them, the insignia of a... black mew? I guess that's what it would be.

"Hey! You two. Hold on a minute." I called out.

The two froze and looked at me with a mix of horror and disbelief. I heard one of them say. "It's a Ranger! Drop the box and go."

They both dropped the box and broke into a sprint. I tilted my head. "Huh?"

I jogged over to the box, lifting the lid. Darkrai looked over my shoulder.

Inside the box was... a pile of toys. Toys with price's still on them. I picked up one. It was a yo-yo with: PUEL TOWN TOY STORE on it.

Huh? Why would they have a box of toys? And from the date of the yo-yo it was made a lil over a week ago.. but the toy store's been closed all week.. unless...

"THEIVES!" I glowered, sprinting after them. Darkrai quickly followed after me. The two men heard me and tried to sprint faster. But all those mornings of running with Brady sure paid off. I caught up to them with ease. However the two made a turn and jumped onto a speed boat. Without waiting for me to catch up they dove into the captains quarters and turned the speed boat on, full speed. The speed boat lurched to life and took off from the harbor, but I wasn't going to let it get away that easily. Before the speed boat got out of my range I jumped off the edge of the harbor, grabbing on to the speed boat and hauling myself up.

Why would they run? Stealing isn't that huge of a crime... if your caught by a Ranger the worse happens is they let you off with a warning and ask you to apologize. Why run?

My Ranger instincts kicked in and I dove under a seat, Darkrai melding in with the shadows. One of the men came up.

"Phew. I think we lost the little brat." He said, smirking. _Bastard._ _I think I'll call him man number 1._ _'Cause first is the worst._

The other one came up. "Yeah. It's on auto pilot back to the base."

Base? Since when does toy stealing require a base?

"Darkrai?" I whispered softly.

_Yes?_ Darkrai's voice was soft.

"Any idea what they're talking about?"

_No._

"Heh. We're have to go back to pick up those toys later." Man number one says.

"Tch. I can't believe the Ranger caught on to us that fast. I thought were were pretty damn good at sneaking around." Number 2 spat.

"Talk about annoying. Oh well, we didn't get caught and that's all that matters." Number 1 grins.

I seethed. Oh your so going to get hand cuffed and tied a smidgeon on the tight side when I'm through with you.

Number 1 sat on the seat I was hiding under. I froze. He yawned. "We got some time before we reach the base. I think I'll chill and take a snooze. Wake me when we're in range."

Number 2 did a mock salute. "Yes sir."

Number 2 headed back down the quarters. I waited a while until I heard Number 1's loud snoring. Pulling out my comm device I called in Molli.

"This is Molli here, what can I do for you Semira?" Molli's face appeared on the screen.

I held my finger to my lips and winked. "I'm going to be gone for a little bit, I thin I just found a mission. Don't voicemail me unless it's an emergency—understand?"

"Can do. Do you need back up?"

I shook my head. "No. Just track me on a radar. I want to know where I am at all times."

"Can do."

"Oh. And tell the others not to voicemail for stupid things—please and thank you."

She laughed. "Can do. Cio, Semira."

"Out." I whispered, winking again. The screen went black. "Alright, I'm assigning this a mission.

.(A/N Sorry for the dot's. It won't let me space out a line ." unless there's something it in sooo...)

**Mission:**

**Investigate the 'Toy Base'!**

**.**

I smirked, feeling the waves bounce under us. This should be a piece of cake.

An hour or so must have passed before I heard Number 2 rush upstairs. "Sir! We're approaching the base."

Number 1 snorted awake and sat up. "Prepare to dock."

"Yes sir."

The boat slowed and the waves rocked against us gently. No rough waves, I thought, we must be pretty far out from shore.

I heard the screech of metal and the boat stopped. One of them sighed. "Come on, let's report to the boss."

"Yeah."

The two men stepped off the boat. I heard their footsteps echo farther and farther away. When I couldn't hear anything for a while, I crept out from under the seat. Darkrai appeared next to me. We were parked in an old oil refinery. I narrowed my eyes, stepping onto the refinery.

What's a refinery doing out in the middle of the ocean? I thought they were supposed to stay on land...

As far as I could tell no one was on it. To my far right a metal door swung open against the breeze.

"Darkrai?" I said, pointing in the direction of the door. "Think you can check it out for me?"

Darkrai nodded his head. _No need to tell me twice._

Darkrai hovered near the door before diving inside.

(Darkrai's POV)

It was indeed an old oil refinery. What it was doing in the middle of the ocean, he had no clue. But he had all the intentions of finding out.

There were iron stairs spiraling downwards. From just a glance they seemed to go on for miles.. but Darkrai knew that was just a mere illusion. The mind, per say, playing tricks on his head. No matter, Darkrai hovered through the stairs—much faster—until he reached the bottom. It was an empty room with iron walls. An open door way arched a little farther to his left. Faded words crossed the top, Darkrai could barely make out: O_l Re_ _ _ ery; Al_u. N_me: Ol_ Iro_

Darkrai squinted at the words. He'll figure them out later. Moving slowly to the door way, Darkrai hovered inside, being sure to not be seen. It was a wide hallway with four doors, three of them open. One was closed tightly with the words: TOY STORAGE written across it. Laughter and voices drifted from one of the rooms. Darkrai hovered near it.

"...think we've got enough toys?" Spoke a deep voice.

"I think the bosses will be most pleased with how many we've gotten." Came a higher, more feminine voice.

Darkrai was tempted to look inside, but something seemed to tell him; _Not_ _yet._

"Yeah. I wonder how Squad Three's doing with finding the Tree."

"Probably no progress. You know, that Tree is said to only reveal itself to children. Heh. And do you see any children on Squad Three? Uh, no."

"Well," Came a new voice, "You never know. The tree did reveal itself to a man before, I believe his name was Riley."

"Yeah, but he's like the Lucario trainer. He doesn't count."

"Doesn't he?"

Darkrai leaned closer.

"Nah. Besides... there is the alternative..."

"Yeah... alternative..."

"I like the alternative.. it's so much more fun."

The room seemed to grow uneasy. The more feminine voice broke the tension filled air. "Fun? Your sick if you think harming kids is fun."

There was a pause. "It is, if it's a Ranger's kid."

Another pause, then the three laughed. "Of course. Remember one of the bosses swore revenge on that one Ranger.. Kate wasn't it? The so called Hero of Almia."

Darkrai froze. Sudden anger flowing in him. _Do they know about Semira?_

"Yeah but she doesn't have a kid, does she?"

"I don't think so. Would be nice if she did."

"Heh. Nice or annoying. I bet that kids a total brat."

"Probably. A brat kid from a brat mother. Makes sense."

They laughed, Darkrai clenched his clawed hands.

"Well, I'm going to go take a nap."

"Sleeping on the job, Arlene?"

"Always." Arlene laughed. "I'm a wife, it's what I do best. See you boys later."

"Later. I need to finish some radar scanning."

"Sleep tight, Arlene. I've just found a new CD to listen." Darkrai could almost picture an idiot grin across the moron's face.

There were footsteps.

Then silence. Darkrai could vaguely hear the tapping of a key board. Darkrai paused for a moment. _Should I immobilize them now, or later?_ _If I do it now, they might wake up sooner but... we should be gone by then..._

Darkrai hovered inside the room. It was a computer room with a plastic table in the middle. A large man with a mohawk and wearing those clothes.. or uniform I suppose, was sitting back in a chair with a head set on, his eyes closed with music blasting so loud, Darkrai could hear every word clearly. Another man sat behind a computer, head phones on as well, looking at the monitor with growing worry.

Darkrai hovered behind them then quietly and quickly casted a hypnosis. _Besides... they won't realize what happened._ _They'll just think they fell asleep on their own._ _Simple enough._

Just as the two men fell asleep a single thing was heard above the music. Something that made even Darkrai feel cold.

Semira had screamed.

* * *

Don. Don. DOOOOOOOOOON!

Cliff hanger~ I'll post the next chapter soon ... but until I do...

Review? Plleeeeaaasseee? =D!


	15. Old Iron

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for the late upload. I've been uber busy with make up work (i missed three weeks of school FTW BEING SICK) and I have two new exams to study for, (I aced my last one, HURRAY) AND just to TOP IT ALL OFF. My computer locked me out from fanfic, and most of my emails. x.x'' But that's not really much of an excuse so I am beyond sorry for the late post and to make it up I'll post at least every two days for the rest of the week if I can. If I can't then I will feel beyond ashamed. Still. I am so sorry!

And moving on to more happier thoughts (at least IIII think they're happier) I've got two new reviewers.

Thank you xLL-Ax for your reviews ^-^

And thank you Princess Thil Galel.

I hope you both enjoy my story ^-^ as well as welcome back loyal reviewers of mine 333 may all your bacon burn. Wait, that didn't come out right. Okay let me try this again. =] May all your stories be totally epic like you guys are! 33 hehe.

ANYHOW this chapter is a LITTLE BIT SCARY. JUST TO WARN YOU. THIS CHAPTER DOES HAVE A LITTLE (NOT RRLY) GORY FIGHT SCENE.*GASP* SO THIS IS YOUR WARNING, MMMK?

AND FINALLY: I, DARKPETAL16, SHALL ONLY TAKE CLAIM IN MY CHARACTER SEMIRA. THAT IS ALL. THANK YOU.

* * *

(Darkrai's POV, cont)

Darkrai raced out of the room, a tight pain in his chest. Quickly he ascended the stairs, paying no heed to anything else.

He burst out of the abandoned refinery, looking around frantically. _Semira?_

"D-Darkari! Help!"

Darkrai whirled around and saw Semira, quivering with visible fear and holding a pole with a death grip. Her face a chalky white. He looked around. _What is it?_ _What's wrong?_

Semira lifted a shaky finger, pointing behind him. "Th-That!"

Darkrai froze. Slowly he began to turn around. At first he saw nothing. Nothing at all. Then...

He looked down and saw...

A Bunery.

Bunery tilted her head and looked at him. "Bunery?"

Semira screamed. "KILLIT!KILLIT!OHMYARCEUSKILL IT!"

Darkrai clenched his clawed hands into a fist, feeling imense relief followed by strong annoyance._ You screamed... because of a Bunery? I... was... worried... out of my mind. Because YOU WERE SCARED OF A BUNERY!_

Semira winced. "No! That's not what it is."

Darkrai glanced at it._ Um. Yes. Yes it is._

Semira scowled. "You don't believe me? Watch! It'll transform."

_Transform?_

Semira nodded her head, then shuddered. "It was... horrible."

Darkrai looked at the Bunery. Bunery looked at Darkrai. "Bun, bun."

Darkrai sighed. _Whatever, we don't have time for this._ _Semira get off the damn pole._

"No. Not unless that...that... _thing_ is dead or away from me!"

_Well I can't exactly kill it._

"Yes you can! Toss it out in the ocean, let it drown."

_ Semira, that is not the right thing to—_

A shadow loomed over him. He stopped in mid-speech. Semira looked ready to faint. My Arceus, how many times is she going to faint?

_Look buddy._ Darkrai said, his voice clipped. _I don't have time for whatever games you wanna play so just beat it._ Darkrai then turned around and saw...

That was not a Bunery.

_HOLYARCEUS WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?_

Semira screamed. "KILL IT! KILL IT!"

Without thinking Darkrai launched a Dark Void at it. The grotesque thing dodged it with ease. _OH MY ARCEUS—SEMIRA WHAT IS IT?_

"YOU EXPECT ME TO KNOW? ARCEUS WHAT THE HECK AM I? I COMPUTER! RUUUUNNNNNNN!" Semira screamed, releasing her grip on the pole and diving for the doorway.

Darkrai was not long behind her.

The second both of them were inside, he slammed the door shut and locked it.

They both sighed with relief.

Semira slumped against the door. "We're safe. It's all good. It so cannot fit through that tiny door—"

"Bunery?"

_AHHHH!_

"EEEEEE!"

They jumped. A Bunery was peering at them. "Bun, bun?"

"DARKRAI KILL IT!"

_HOW?_

"SHOOT IT!"

Darkrai looked at her. _Do I look like the kind of guy to carry around a gun?_

"Well.. I don't know. Maybe."

_ Maybe! What the Hell! I don't need a gun, I'm way too cool for that._

"Oh I see how it is." Semira turned on him, completely ignoring the Bunery, she placed her hands on her hips and glowered. "So your just too _cool_ to carry a gun. But your too uncool to kill a damn rabbit."

That thing is not a rabbit. And what's that supposed to mean? Darkrai scowled at her, also, ignoring the Bunery.

Bunery glared._ What the hell? How dare they ignore me!_

Bunery growled, about to transform but Semira held up her finger and snapped at the Bunery. "Oh no you don't. Listen here you Bunery-impersonating-thing. I am so not in the mood for your little games. Now scram. I have some Darkrai killing to do."

_ Darkrai killing? You can try, Semira. But I can so kick your butt._

"Yeah right. I can totally kick your ass."

_Oh really?_

"Yes really."

_ Oh really?_

"Yes really."

_Oh reallllyyyy?_

"THAT'S IT! GO SIT ON A FREACKING HEATER!"

_What the hell that doesn't even make any sense!_ Darkrai said.

Semira huffed, turning away. Darkrai muttered. Bunery looked at the two then thought; _Wow_. _These people are freaks._ _I'm so out of here._

And without a second thought, the 'Bunery' was gone.

A few moments passed before...

Semira sighed. "Sorry."

_It's okay._ _I'm sorry too._

"You really should carry a gun though."

_We can discuss that one later._ _Come one, we have a base to check out._

Semira smiled. "Yeah." Then taking his hand, she lead him down the stairs.

(Normal POV)

I still felt a little of my fear from earlier inside my stomach. It wasn't much though, but it was still there. Just what exactly was that thing? And more importantly—why hadn't any of the guards came when she screamed? My brow furrowed as I made my way down the stairs. You'd think, guards would come running if they heard a scream. But no one came except Darkrai. Did Darkrai immobilize every guard in the base?

Nah. He wasn't gone long enough for that. So then where are they?

Unintentionally I tightened my grip. Darkrai noticed. _Are you alright?_

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah. Where are all the guards?"

_ I do not know. I only found a few, but they are all asleep now._

"That's odd. Do you suppose we're found out?" I asked, slightly worried.

_It's possible._ _But I would imagine they would have taken action by now._ Darkrai conceded.

I shook my head, looking up at the ceiling, still climbing down the stairs. "Maybe... Thank you, by the way."

_For?_

"Coming for me. It means a lot." I turned my head, hiding the pinkish-hue that rose to my cheeks.

Darkrai paused. _I would come for you anywhere, Semira._

That was so not helping my blushing. I looked down. "Mhmm..."

I reached the bottom step. Quietly I stepped off the stairs, but I noticed some strange writing above the doorway. "Huh? What's this?"

Darkrai gripped my hand. _It is nothing._

"Come now, don't say that." I teased. "Nothing almost always means something."

** O_l Re_ _ _ ery; Al_u. N_me: Ol_ Iro_**

I tilted my head. "That... seems familiar. Come on, help me figure it out, Darkrai."

Darkrai sighed, releasing my hand and hovering next to me. _Very well._

"Hmm. O, blank, L. Well, its a three letter word and this is an oil refinery so probably Oil. Can your remember this Darkrai?"

_Yes._

"Okay, next one. R, E, blank, blank, bank, E, R, Y. Well, again. Oil refinery so that one is probably Refinery. Next word. A, L, blank, U. Hey, that sounds like Altru! But wait. Altru has five letters this one has four. Do you know any other company with a name similar to Altru?" I asked.

Darkrai tilted his own head. _Hum, let's see._ _Maybe it is Altru, but the t and r were smudged, together, making it appear to be a single blank?_

"Possible. Let's go on that. So that word is Altru. Next one. N, blank, M, E. Uh, Name. Yeah. Name. Okay. O, L, blank. Ol...ole... no. Olf? Nah. Olg. Ew. Ol...s? Ummm... Oh. Old. Yeah, that makes sense. And now for the last word. I, R, O, that's easy! Iron."

Darkrai gave me a sardonic look. _Iron was easy yet old was hard?_

"Shut , you got all that?"_  
_

_Yes. Oil Refinery; Altru. Name: Old Iron._

I blinked. "That sounds really familiar."

Darkrai's eyes narrowed._ Yes. Very... I think... I heard it in a story once._

"A story?"

_Yeah_ _but..._ Darkrai froze.

"But...?"

_Dear Arceus, it's _real_._

"What? What's real."

Darkrai looked at me sharply._ We need to get off this ship. We need to get off, now._

"Wait—what? No, Darkrai. We can't leave. Just tell me what's wrong."

Darkrai looked around wildly. _We need to get off this thing._ _This... this machine._ _It's..._ _I need to get you as far away from here as possible._

Frowning I reached out and touched him lightly. "Darkrai. Calm down, tell me what's wrong."

Darkrai stopped looked around and stared at me. _It's death._

"What?"

_ An oil refinery belongs on land. Land. Not sea. It does not work at sea. It works on land. So why is it in the middle of the ocean? Because it was cast out at sea. Normally, a refinery would be burnt down, but this one... it wasn't just a refinery._

"What do you mean?"

_It was death._ _Over fifty workers came on this refinery._ _Forty-nine of them were dead within an hour._

I paled. "What? What about the last one? That's not all of them."

_The last one was damned._ _In more ways than one._ _I don't know the details, I haven't heard the story in a while but... he was... mutated almost._ _Into a ravenous... thing._

My heart was in my throat. "L-Like the thing we saw earlier?"

_Like the thing we saw earlier._

"S-So, that story was real? H-How did all the people die?"

_A plague._

"A plague?"

_It killed them in minutes._ _That's why they casted it out to see._ _No one wanted to get near the refinery, in fear of catching it._

I shuddered. "B... but that's not a problem now."

_ Why do you say that?_

I looked at him. "This is a hideout. Unless these are all suicidals—which I doubt they are—I doubt they would use a death sentencing refinery as a base. Unless it was safe enough to use. So I'm assuming it's safe." Then taking a deep breath I exhaled. "Now let's move on. I don't care if it's a plagued refinery. This is a mission."

Darkrai looked at me, his eyes hard. _It's too dangerous._ _You could get hurt._

"I could get hurt on any mission. But I have you to protect me. Now come on, we don't have all day."

I never waited for his reply, I just turned on my heel and marched out of the stair way and down the hall. Four doorways, one of them was open. Snoring drifted across the hallway. I ignored it and moved on. I went to one door and opened it. It was empty. I closed it and opened another. Guards. At least ten, including Number 1 and 2. Quietly, I shut the door. Turning to the last door I grabbed the lock and pulled.

Locked.

"Darkrai." I said. "Can you open this?"

Darkrai hovered above me, then reaching down his fingers slid through the lock. After a moment I heard a click and the door swung open, revealing stairs. I grinned, half running up them and half speed walking. Darkrai dove into my shadow, following behind me. When I reached the top of the stairs I saw two rooms. Or well, two doorways. I blinked. Then picking at random I went to the one on the right. It opened easily.

And inside the room was toys.

Lot's of them. All of them probably stolen.

They cluttered the dim-lit room, clustering against each other and piling against the wall. And in the center was a stone plate of sorts. I blinked at it. It was sitting on a pedestal, just sitting there. Frowning I tip-toed to it. Strange markings lined the stone plate as I gazed at it. My fingers grazed cold stone. "Darkrai? Can you read this?"

Darkrai loomed over my shoulder_. It's in footprint runes. It's been a while since I've seen them. I'll need some time to translate it._

Still frowning I picked it up. "Something tells me, time is something we don't have. What the hell are these people up to?"

As I picked it up I noticed, no alarm was set off. This is easy. This is far, too easy. Placing the stone in my bag I whispered. "Let's get out of here."

_ I thought you'd never—_

A red shot zoomed past my face, just grazing my cheek. Only a second after it grazed my cheek did a strong burning sensation leave it's place. I reflexively clutched my cheek, turning toward the door and saw—six armed men, pointing guns at me.

My eyes widened and I took a step back. Guns. And not a pokemon in sight. What good is being a Pokemon Ranger if all they have to fight against you are guns? DAMNIT WE AREN'T ALLOWED TO HAVE GUNS! SO UNFAIR.

My hand strayed to my bag, one of the guards noticed it. "Don't try anything funny princess, or this time, my ray won't miss your heart. Got it?"

I froze. Darkrai tensed. Was he fast enough to knock them out before they could shoot me?

Gazing at him I almost sighed. No, even he isn't that fast. I gulped. Guess it's up to me.

"Now boys." I said my fingers sliding into my bag. "It's not nice to threaten a girl. And it's even more not nice to threaten a Ranger."

They snorted, each boasting proud expressions, ignoring my hand. "Are you in any position to talk, princess?"

"While I'm flattered by your compliment. I can assure you I am no princess... and as in the matter if I am able to talk. Well, what do you think? I'm talking, aren't I?" My fingers gripped the small pebble shaped objects. I smiled warmly. "Oh, and by the way. Night, night."

With speed only Brad had trained me with, I hurled the balls at them, in no time at all were they covered in the green smoke.

"Run!" I shouted, dashing across the unconscious bodies. An alarm sounded above me and the other door way burst open, more guards pooling out.

"There! Get her." shouted one. A laser shot by me, just barely missing me.

"Damnit." I muttered.

Darkrai launched a Dark Void attack at a few of them, they dodged it. Go on, I'll catch up with you.

I stopped. "I can't leave you!"

_ You know, they won't kill me. Now hurry, I'll catch up._

I didn't have time to argue, more guards were coming. A sharp pain in my chest had small pricks of tears sting my eyes. Torn, I shook my head, and ran down the stairs, leaving Darkrai.

Footsteps sounded above me and I sped up. _Darkrai...please be okay._

I burst into the room we had entered in, the one with the sleeping guards, and found myself surrounded.

I stiffened. They didn't have guns, but they had knives and clubs. I reached a hand in my bag and looked for any more balls. Finding none. I winced. I'm so screwed.

But I didn't have time to think when the first few guards attacked. Okay, time for all that self defense crud to pay off.

A large guard swung a fist at me, I dodged it, not too easily though. Another fist shot out of no where, this one, I couldn't dodge. It landed full impact against my stomach. I felt a whoosh as the air left me and I gagged. Then swinging my legs I kicked the nearest three guards in the stomach. Another fist swung, I dodged it this time and grabbed it. Then pulling down I slammed the guard in the ground.

Gritting my teeth, and still feeling slightly dizzy from the first punch, I kicked again, this time they dodged though. A flash of silver caught my attention and I recklessly dodged as a knife grazed my upper arm. Sharp, stinging sensation, raced up and down my left arm. I winced in pain and then using my right arm I grabbed the knife and pulled the attack towards me. Then whirling on my feet I slammed his own knife in his back. He crumpled to the floor.

Another guard lurched at me. She screeched, swinging a heavy club of sorts. I ducked down, barely missing it. Phew! _Oh, fu—_

She had swung again, this time the club slammed against my rib. I heard a sicking crack and crumpled the floor, clutching my ribs and moaning. "Ooooh, that's gonna leave a mark."

But still, I kicked again and her legs shot out from underneath her, she fell to the floor and I used this opportunity to jump back up—wincing at the sudden movement—grab her club and well.

Swing, batter, batter, swing.

_Smack!_

Ooooh, a home run.

I grinned triumphantly as three more guards crumpled to the floor, unconscious. But my moment of triumph didn't last long. A leg swung out and connected against my back. I gasped at the pain but kept moving, swinging and punching, kicking and throwing down the guards.

It seemed like hours have passed, but it couldn't have been more than five minutes.

The guards all laid on the ground, unconscious and groaning. I tittered, still standing, but somehow thinking not for long. My breath coming out in shallow gasps as my right hand clutched my still bleeding upper left arm. Panting I looked around, then holding up the club—it was a baseball bat, much to my disbelief—and said. "Dear Arceus. I will never take a baseball bat for granted, again."

_Semira?_

"Down...here. Whoa...getting light headed. Hehehehehe."

Darkrai came through the ceiling, looking drained. _Semira are you—okay._ _What._ _The—_

"Don't... say it. My...ego... can't... take... another hit." I moaned. "Oh damn that's gonna leave a mark."

Darkrai's eyes were wide with worry. We need to get you to the hospital. _Now!_

Shaking my head I muttered. "Get me... To the...Ranger...U..Union... They can... takecare... ofmethere..." my words were staring to become slurred, my sight slightly out of focus"

Darkrai's arms supported me. _...Okay._ _Only because it's closer though._

Nodding my head I rested it against his chest, feeling Darkrai hover quickly up the stairs and out the refinery. In no time at all he was zooming across the ocean and towards the Union.

But the heavy weight in my bag added more and more questions.

I know that wasn't the easiest of missions. But that was still too easy. We shouldn't have even gotten as far as the toy room. It's almost like they wanted us to get it. And the guards... they weren't enough. That was a _huge_ refinery. There should have been more guards, especially because the alarm was sounded. It's like... like it was staged. Was it? Were we staged?

No... Yes... I don't know.

My eyes drifted shut. And the toys, why toys? And what does that plate say? And what are they're motives—and who are they? Who do they work for? What do they work for? What's they're plan...? What's going on?

And where the hell is my baseball bat?

Oh wait... I left that behind. Whoopsie. (A/N: She's like this because of blood loss D= She has not gotten stupid... just blood loss. =3)

"Darkrai?" I murmured.

_Yes?_

"First thing we're gonna do when we land. Is buy you a gun, and me a baseball bat."

And those were the last words I heard, before I slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

My goodness I hope you like it ." *bows* please review! I love reviews. Love them very dearly 33 so please review.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ And I hope you also weren't you know, too scared of the whole fight scene. Who knew bats could be so freakn' handy? (=3 This gives me inspiration to introduce my brother to a bat, hehehe. Nah, I'm jk... I think. ha, ha)


	16. Dawn of Mew part 1

Hai hai! =D Okay here we go, uploaded and ready to go. I hope you enjoy this chapter, =D I actually had a lot of fun writing it, hehe.

Ty ever so much for your reviews! They mean the world to me33 hehe =^-^=

*DISCLAIMER* I shall sadly, probably, never own Pokemon.

* * *

(Darkrai's POV)

Darkrai held on to Semira tightly, her breathing was now becoming ragged short breaths. Darkrai cursed. His hold tightened and he added another burst of speed. Through his eyes trees passed by, and to his right a tall cliff loomed over him. Involuntarily his hold lessened, he slowed. Darkness began to ebb away at his vision.

Shaking his head he cursed again, he readjusted his grip. Semira murmured in her sleep. "No..."

For a brief second Darkrai wondered what she was saying no to.

But it was only a second before the Ranger Union came into view. Without a moments hesitation Darkrai used the last of his energy to burst through the front doors. A surprised Ranger shouted at him.

"Darkrai what are you—? Semira? Dear Arceus, someone get the doctor!"

Darkrai tried to motion towards the bag that Semira held but his strength was failing. Instead he set Semira down on the tile floor, Rangers quickly rushed towards her. Then closing his eyes, he tucked forward and passed out.

(Kate's POV)

Kate was drumming her fingers along the conference room table. Can you believe it? A conference room. Like Rangers need to have conferences. Arceus they are so boring.

Keith nudged her, and lifted his eyebrows up and down. Kate snorted and smacked him over the head. "Shut up."

He laughed. "You're in a good mood today."

Kate scowled. "Idiot. I feel... like somethings off, somehow."

"Oh? What's off?"

"I... I feel like somethings wrong with Semira but I can't be too sure. When I contacted her base, her operator said something about a mission and that I shouldn't contact her. I feel so worried."

"A mission? Aw, her first mission."

Kate mocked a sniffle. "I know, soon she'll be on her first date too."

Keith growled. "Over. My. Dead. Body."

Kate laughed. "Now who's in a good mood?"

Shrugging he smirked. "I can't help it if I want to protect my daughters virtues."

"Yeah. Right."

Keith was just about to make a retort when the door to the conference room burst open. "K-Kate! Keith! It's Semira—she's hurt!"

They wasted no time in lurching from the chairs and running out the room. Following the operator across the hall to the infirmity. When they opened the door Semira was sleeping on a bed, a gas mask over her mouth and nose. Blood tubes were connected to her bandaged arms and were pumping blood. Hastings stood over her and looked up when the two parents came in.

"Don't worry, she'll live. She just lost too much blood and has a slight concussion. Give her a week or so to rest and she'll be ready for action."

Kate looked around. "Where's Darkrai?"

Hasting's face darkened. "He however, is in much more of a serious condition. We've already taken him straight to the pokemon hospital. I'm not sure how long it'll take for him to recover, if at all."

Kate sucked in a sharp breath. "Does Semira know?"

Keith walked over to his daughter and pulled up a chair, sitting next to her. Hastings shook his head. "She's been asleep."

Mutely, Kate pulled up another chair and sat by Keith and Semira. Keith held both their hands tightly. Kate sniffled. "I knew something was wrong... I knew it."

Softly Keith whispered. "But there was nothing you could have done to prevent this. Don't worry about it. Just be thankful she's alive and well."

Kate leaned against her husband. "I am. I am."

(Normal POV)

I tried to open my eyes. But much to my dismay, I couldn't. They seemed to weigh, literally, a ton. My head was pounding and my body felt stiff. I moaned. Did Gengar pull some sort of prank on me? Like dump sand or rocks all over my body while I was asleep?

Moaning again I opened my eyes and found—I was in a hospital room.

No, wait. I was in the Ranger's infirmity. Why?

Then it came crashing back to me. I moaned again, not from pain this time. Damn it. I really did forget the baseball bat at the Toy Base. That just stinks.

But more importantly, where was Darkrai?

Twisting my head from left, then to right I frowned. "Darkrai?"

A movement by my arm, I looked down, mom and dad were sleeping, their heads on my bed. Mom blinked her eyes open and yawned, then looking up at my frowning face she beamed. "Sweetheart!"

Dad was next to wake up(mainly 'cause mom kinda punched him in the face to wake him up). He grinned. "Good morning sunshine."

I smiled weakly. "Morning. Where's Darkrai?"

Either they ignored my questions, or didn't hear. Mom quickly hugged me, I winced. She pulled back and smiled. I asked again. "Where's Darkrai?"

"He's... resting." Dad said vaguely. "Ah, so do you mind explaining what happened?"

I blinked. Resting? Well I guess he might be a little tired. I guess I shouldn't wake him... I'll give him a little time to rest them. "Um... yeah it's kind of a long story. Can you get Hastings?"

Dad nodded his head, grinning. "Anything you want, sunshine."

How about my Darkrai?

"Thanks dad." My stomach growled and I blushed. "Er."

Mom laughed. "I'll go get you some breakfast, Arceus knows your going to need it."

I winked. "Thanks mom."

And soon, both were gone. I frowned, then yawned, half closing my eyes. "My, my... okay now I'm bored..."

What were you supposed to do in a hospital bed anyway? They never exactly installed a T.V., and I don't see anything else to do. I can't sleep 'cause I'm too damn hungry. So now what? Twisting my head to my left I saw an almond blossom. I smiled, reaching for it I noticed a twig of grass stuck on it. I beamed, though, when I stretched my left arm to get it I winced. Oh damn.

Sighing I continued to reach for it until I held it in my hands. Then, bringing the blade of grass to my mouth, I blew.

Immediately a song drifted from the blade of grass. Humming softly and with rhythm that relaxed my body.

I played for a good five minutes, at least, before mom and dad came back, with food and Hastings. Not necessarily in that order. I set the grass down on my lap, as mom set down pancakes and milk on a tray next to it.

"What is it you need, girl?" Hastings asked, feigning to be grouchy.

I winked, then motioned towards my bag. "Pull out what's in there."

Slightly confused—and a little suspicious—he reached down there and pulled out the stone tablet. Then sucking in his breath he stared at me with wide eyes. Mom asked what was it, then she saw the inscriptions on it and she paled.

Dad frowned, but chose to ignore their shocked expressions. "Well who would have thought, our little girl found the missing piece."

"What?" I asked.

Hastings made a motion with his free hand. "Where did you get this?"

Tilting my head I began to re-tale the events. How I had the two thieves, followed them to the base—aka Old Iron—was scared crap-less from a mutant. Found the tablet, then nearly got my butt kicked by a bunch of guards. "And that's how."

Shaking his head. "Toys. Of course...it makes perfect sense."

"What does?" I asked.

"Nothing sweetheart." Mom murmured absently. I glowered.

"Nothing my ass, which got seriously kicked over that thing. The least you three can tell me is exactly what that thing is, why it's so damn important and what the freak do you mean by 'last piece'?"

Hastings looked at me, his face entirely sober. "What I'm about to repeat to you is entirely classified information. You are not repeat to anyone aside from myself, your mother, your father, and your partner, Darkrai. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. A few months ago, your mother discovered a band of thieves, stealing toys. She quickly tailed them and uncovered a minor base. Calling in for back up, her and Keith preceded to infiltrate the base. They discovered... some things disturbing. Moving on, over the past few months, they have been gathering information, until we have the information we have now."

Taking over, mom began to tell me. "The group calls themselves Dawn of mew. Or DOM, for short. They've been collecting Toys from all over the world, taking back from their not-so-secret-anymore-base. For a while, they're objectives were unclear. Until we found a very, interesting clue."

Dad now continued to talk. "They're objectives? Simple. They want to kill Mew."

I let out a strangled cry. "What?"

"Toys. Mew loves toys. Mew travels the world, collecting toys. If they have enough toys, Mew will come." Hastings began. "And when Mew comes, they intend to kill it on the spot."

"Why?"

"Who's to say? At first, we were a bit skeptical—I doubt they intend to rely on just toys to bring Mew. No, I say they'll most likely bring the toys to Mew. But how were they going to find Mew? Simple. The four trees. One of the trees is located near Cameron Palace in Hoenn. It is named the Tree of Beginning. This is one of the trees where Mew lives."

"Lives? Wait, one? You mean Mew, has four homes?"

Hastings nodded. "Correct. But the Tree of Beginning is too public. Too, well guarded. Other pokemon live in it, and other people surround it. So naturally DOM wouldn't want to use that tree to bring out Mew. But the other trees? The Tree of Ages. The Tree of Life. The Tree of Eternity. No one knows where they are—until now. On this tablet, it explains the whereabouts of these three trees. And because this tablet was in their possession already, they probably know where it was too."

I frowned. Is that why they didn't have it so well guarded? They didn't need it? ...But still, by finding this, we have a chance of defeating them. So why not have destroyed the tablet—or guard it more closely?

"Can you read what's on the tablet?" Mom asked.

Hastings shook his head. "I'll need some time to decipher it."

I spoke up. "Darkrai said he could read it. He said it was in footprint runes."

Hastings shifted uncomfortably. "We don't have time to wait for Darkrai."

"Wait for Darkrai?" I asked, slightly confused now. "He's just asleep, give him a few hours and he'll wake up."

Hastings turned towards my parents and whispered. "You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?"

Mom looked down. Dad cleared his throat. When mom looked back up, her eyes were still down cast. "Semira... Darkrai isn't... he isn't... with...us."

"What?"

"He's not... here, anymore."

"What?" I asked again, denial growing inside me. "Where is he then?"

Mom shook her head. "Semira..."

Dad took a deep breath. "Darkrai... is in a coma."

* * *

DON'T KILL ME!

XD Just 'cause i know i would hate it if someone posted a cliff hanger like this and I didn't have the next chapter ready to go. I posted the next chapter at the same time as this chapter so, DON'T KILL ME DX XD

Review! Pretty please 33


	17. Dawn of Mew part 2

See? All nice and posted, ready to go. Thanks again for reviews and once more...

*DISCLAIMER* X.X I do not own pokemon... -cry-

* * *

I wasted no time at all in ripping the tubes from me and the gas mask off. Mom gave a startled shout. "Semira! Stay seated. Please, don't—"

But her words were drowned out as I ran out of the room, the almond blossom and blade of grass in my hands. My footsteps echoed unevenly as I ran down the stairs.

How long...?

I burst through the door, my eyes stinging now.

How long was he asleep?

I spotted a single Staraptor.

Why...?

I launched my capture.

Why aren't I there with him—right now?

I capture the Staraptor. Mom burst out. "Semira! Wait!"

Am I a terrible friend?

I ignored her, hopping on the Staraptor.

Darkrai...?

We took off in the sky.

Why'd you have to go?  
.

.

.

I released the Staraptor the second I landed at the pokemon hospital. Running inside I ran straight into a nurse. She looked like she was about to snap something but I guess she noticed my bruises and paled. I ignored her wide eyes.

"Where's. Is. Darkrai?"

"R-Room 201. Ma'am, are you alright?"

I scowled, but started running down the hallway. Up two flights of stairs until I was in the 200's. I immediately saw room 201. A long window resided by the door to the room. I peered inside the window. Darkrai laid on a single bed. Tubes stuck in his left arm, his eyes were closed.

My bottom lip quivered, I walked in the room, shutting and locking the door behind me.

"Darkrai?" I whispered, walking over to him.

No response.

"Darkrai? Come on buddy, stop joking around... wake up." My voice was shaking now. A knot formed in the pit of my stomach. "Darkrai?"

Darkrai didn't move. I fell into a chair that was next to his bed, feeling slightly distatched.

"Darkrai.. I'm so sorry. I should have left the base," My eyes were welling up now. "I shouldn't have stayed. I shouldn't have left you. I'm so sorry Darkrai. Please, please wake up. Please."

Tears rolled down my cheeks, I ignored them. "Come on Darkrai. I know you can wake up... please don't... please... I need you..."

I was crying now. "You were the one I shared my first nightmare with. Your the one who saved me from the fall. Your the one who enrolled with me in school. And who gave me my first rose and... please Darkrai, I love you. Please, please wake up. Please."

No response.

I leaned my head against the bed, a brief flash back coming into mind.

* * *

"Darkrai!" I whined.

Darkrai snickered. _Come now, it's not that bad, is it?_

I glowered. "I'm wearing a DRESS!"

_ And you look very lovely doing so._

I tugged down at the white dress. "I do not! Why is mommy even making me go to this stupid dance? It's for Ranger's. And I'm not even in school yet..."

_Because she wants you to be there for her._

"And she also wants me to dance. Which I don't know the first thing about."

_Come now, that's not true._

I muttered "I'm nine, even though I do know how to dance. It aint pretty. She's expecting something like... like... slow dancing! But in order to do that I'd have to dance with a boy. Ewwww."

Darkrai patted my head. _Come on now._ _She won't expect that._

"Yes she will. I know so."

_How so?_

"Daddy through a temper tantrum when mom told him I was dancing with uncle Riley's son."

_ Riley? The Lucario trainer?_

"The one and only."

_Hum._

"And I bet Seth knows a lot of dances too! I'm going to look like a fool, Darkrai!" I whined again.

Darkrai snickered. _A pretty fool._

"Pretty is just one letter away from petty."

_Alright, alright._ _How about I teach you to dance?_

I perked up. "Really?"

_Sure._ _But it'll cost you..._

I gulped, "Uh-oh."

* * *

My mind shied away from the happy memory. I closed my eyes, more tears spilling over. "Darkrai... please wake up."

Another flash back came over me.

* * *

_Semira... put the water gun down, and step away from the swimming pool._

I pumped the water gun some more, smirking. "What's wrong? Someone doesn't like to get all wet?"

Darkrai glowered. _Someone is going to be very annoyed if he gets wet._

I laughed. "Well then... I suppose there's only one thing left to do."

"SUCK. MY. WAATTEERRRRR!"

* * *

I shook my head, smiling bitterly from that flash back. Lifting my head, I felt new salty tears roll down my cheeks. I set the almond blossom on Darkrai. Through the corner of my eye I saw a glass of water on the night stand. Rubbing my eyes

I murmured. "You really do hate water, don't you?"

No response.

I looked down at the blade of grass in my hands. A tear fell on it. I brought the grass to my lips and blew.

A new kind of song came from the grass this time. It was still soft, but it somehow felt depressing, and sad. I continued to blow, humming.

My eyes were open into lazy slits, still watching Darkrai.

I played for ten minutes perhaps, when my lips grew too dry to do anything more. My tears stopped—mainly because I felt like they ran out. Can you run out of tears?—and I rested my head on Darkrai's bed again, placing a single hand over his I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry."

_Did you really have to stop playing though?_

I shot up, my eyes wide. There, Darkrai laid, his eyes open, looking at me.

"D-Darkrai?"

_Yes Semira?_

My bottom lip quivered all of again, this time though, not from sadness. I threw my arms around him, and began to ball. "You're awake! Thank Arceus. I thought I lost you. Darkrai, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, sorry. I never should have left you, never. I'm so sorry."

Darkrai awkwardly patted my back. _There, there._ _It's okay._

I pulled back, tears falling down my face. "You're awake."

_I've been awake._

I stared. "What?"

_ Yeah. Since the last nurse came in, I've been awake. For what—two, three hours now?_

"...And you didn't...care to tell me this?"

_No, I was having too much fun watching you._ _I never knew I meant so much._

Immediately I pulled away from him. "What? You mean... you heard... everything?"

_Yeah._

"Er... uhum..." I trailed off, reaching for the glass of water "...I'm...glad your awake now. That's... all that matters."

_Really?_ _Your not mad?_

"Oh I wouldn't say that." I murmured, holding the glass of water over Darkrai. "I wouldn't say that at all."

_Semira?_ _What are you—DAMN IT THAT'S COLD!_ Darkrai shouted the last bit as the icy water was poured over him.

Arubtly I stood up and sniffed. "That's what you get for having me worried."

_ ...Fine. We're even now._

"What'd I do to you?" I narrowed my eyes.

_You _threw_ me out of bed!_

"Wow, that was what... weeks ago? Speaking of weeks ago, how long have we been asleep?" I asked.

_ You mean you don't know?_

"Ehehehe..."

Smooth. Darkrai rolled his eyes. _Come on, I'm sure your parents are probably worried about you._ _They always are._

"That's not true. It's just my mom. Dad isn't over protective."

_Really?_ _Need I remind you what he did when Seth tried to kiss you?_ Darkrai muttered.

"Need I remind you what YOU did when Seth tried to kiss me?" I retorted.

_… No..._

I sniffed. "Now come on you lazy bum."

_ Lazy bum that you love._

I smiled. "Yeah. Love, I never said a thing about _in_ love though, now did I? I can love all my friends, but I'm not in love with all of them."

_ ...Oh..._

"Disappointed?" I asked hopefully.

_ No. Not in the slightest._

I pouted. "Your no fun. Well then. Just to throw you off..."

I turned towards Darkrai, smirking. "Darkrai, I'm IN love with you."

And with that, I turned on my heel and walked out, the smirk still on my face.

(Darkrai's POV)

What he said: _Hardy,_ _har_ _har_. _Your _so_ funny._

What he was thinking: …...!

What he was feeling: ?

(Normal POV)

I laughed. "Why, thank you. I try. Oh, that reminds me..." Briefly I explained to Darkrai about the stone tablet and DOM.

_ Dawn of Mew? Isn't that a little counter intuitive?_

"A little. But whatever. What I'm more concerned about is how easily we got the tablet."

_ Yes... it does seem a little suspicious._

Nodding I sighed. "Well, we can't worry about it now. I need to find another Staraptor to take us back to the Ranger Union."

Darkrai muttered. _You know, that offends me greatly._

"Why?" I asked before Darkrai's arms encased me.

Simple. Why have a petty bird—when you have me? And with that, Darkrai floated above the ground, taking me with him. I snorted, but relaxed.

The sun was now setting, the sky a pinkish-blue, and the clouds looked so soft. Darkrai carried me higher and higher as we breezed through the sky. I smiled. "That reminds me, Darkrai?"

_Yes?_

"What kind of gun do you want?"

* * *

There we go, a nice happy chapter-ending. =D I'll update ASAP, probably though not this weekened (i has a tournament to go to X.X BLEGH, so I'll be uber busy) but still, no cliff hangers!

But please-review? =D


	18. Meeting Cresselia

Surprised? I know I am =D I didn't think I would get a chance to update so soon but ^-^ Here it is! Yay! 33

Ty for the reviews and I made a minor change in my writing, instead of "(Normal POV)" when I switch back to Semira's POV, it'll say "(Semira's POV)" =D! Thank you ScorchedSpirit for that idea ^-^ hehe

And without further ado(*DISCLAIMER*), I do not own pokemon. And after watching my fav pokemon episode, all I can say is: AHHHHHH! I WANT TO OWN POKEMON! =D

* * *

Hastings smiled. "That's very nice that Darkrai is awake now, but we've already started to decipher the footprint runes. How about you and Darkrai take the day off—seeing how your supposed to be resting in bed, but I know you won't listen to me and go back to bed—just spend it relaxing. We'll let you know when we're finished."

Nodding my head I beamed at Darkrai. Darkrai continued to stare at me blandly. "Okay Hastings. Thanks. Come on Darkrai, we need to head into town."

Towing Darkrai away I waved goodbye to Hastings, then exited the Ranger Union.

_Why are we going into town?_

"I was dead serious about getting you a gun." I said, my tone entirely sober.

_ Arceus... Semira. I am _not_ getting a gun._

"Yes you are, you don't have a choice. Now hurry up." I said over my shoulder, climbing down the stone stairs that lead into the forest path.

_ No Semira. I swear I will put you up a tree if I have to. This is worse than the Shadow Ball incident._

I snorted. "No it's not. I can out run you now."

_ Oh? How much you wanna bet I can catch you._

I paused, tapping a finger against my chin. "You don't have to get a gun if you can catch me—before I get to Puel Town. How's that?"

_And if I don't catch you?_

"Well... You do have to get a gun and... I get to hang out with Seth tomorrow."

Darkrai glowered. _You wouldn't._

"I would."

_Why?_

"Just to see your face." I beamed.

_ Your so mean to me._

Laughing I rolled my eyes. "And because he knows self defense and can show me a few pointers."

_ I know self defense. You don't need him._

I stared. "Yes I know you know your self defense, but your teaching ways are freakn' painful."

Darkrai hovered in front of me. _Now that is entirely not true._

"Oh yeah? Remember when you were teaching me to dance—you set my dress on fire!"

_You weren't paying attention._

I huffed. "I was too."

_ No you weren't. You were swooning over Seth who was watching us._

My cheeks felt on fire. "That is so not true!"

_Oh yes it is._ Darkrai retorted, his face inches from mine. _I even set him on fire for watching us._

Blushing I turned away. "W-Well..."

_ Well?_

"You didn't nee to go to the extreme lengths of setting me on fire. You could have just asked me to pay attention." I retorted.

_Doubt it._ Darkrai muttered, then taking my hand he began towing me to Puel Town.

"What, you aren't going to try and catch me?" I asked innocently.

_ No, it's pointless. For one thing your too damn beat up to run anywhere and second, I wouldn't use the gun even if you did get it for me—so what's the point? _

Muttering crossly I sighed. "Fine, fine. Can we at least get me a baseball bat?"

_ No._

"What the heck? Why not?" I demanded.

_ Because you'd just end up hurting yourself. _

I yanked my hand away and huffed. "No I wouldn't."

_Remember the golf clubs?_

"...Maybe."

How about the fishing rod?

"...Yeah..."

_ The crow bar?_

"A little..."

_ The clubs? Mace? Sword?_

"Okay, okay, I get it. So I don't have the greatest history with weapons. But come on! You should have seen me with that baseball bat. I was on fire Darkrai! Not literally of course but still. Please?"

_ I don't care how good you were with it. That was then and this is now. You are not getting a baseball bat, and that's final._

"Yes mom." I muttered.

_Hardy har, har._

Rolling my eyes I grabbed his hand again. "Fine, then how about we grab some ice cream? Chocolate sounds oh so good right about now."

_ Alright, Semira._

After we had our ice cream, it was already sunset. Darkrai and I were sitting over on the cliff Neal took us too for his day with us. I poked Darkrai. "Isn't the sun beautiful?"

_ Hmm? Oh yes._

I frowned. "Something wrong?"

_No._ Darkrai answered absently.

"Yes there is—what is it?"

_...I feel like we're being watched._

"Watched? Who would want to watch us?" I asked, then seeing just a slim of sunlight left I grabbed Darkrai's hand. "Look! The sun's almost down. Let's watch."

Darkrai looked over at me then glanced at the sun. We watched the remaining light fade away into moonlight. I smiled. "That was amazing. I love sunsets."

As do I.

_And so do I._

Darkrai tensed, cursing under his breath. I frowned again. "Hello? Someone else there?"

A flash of warm, beautiful light came above us. I looked up and saw—the most beautiful creature ever. Warm rainbow light drifted around her elegant shape, of a crescent moon. Her bright eyes were narrowed down, looking at us. I gaped at her.

_Cresselia._ Darkrai answered tightly.

_Darkrai._ Cresselia answered just as tightly.

I blinked. "Darkrai? Do you know her?"

Darkrai squeezed my hand. _I guess you could say that._ _Remember the story I told you about?_

My mouth made a small o. "Oh. This is her?"

Nodding his head he looked back up at her. _What are you doing here, Cresselia?_

_Dear Darkrai, I was worried for you._ Cresselia answered, her voice soft.

_ Dear? _I thought._ Why is she calling him dear?  
_

Darkrai matched her voice._ You do not need to worry for me Cresselia. I am perfectly happy as I am. Thank you though._

Cresselia descended to us, her eyes on Darkrai. _Please Darkrai, come back to the island with me._

Darkrai was about to shake his head when I answered for him. "He can't. He's my partner."

Cresselia's eyes narrowed, she looked at me. _Your what?_

"My partner. He's my best friend." I answered honestly. "He can't go."

_ Ah, I see. Tell me little girl, what's your name?_

"Semira." I smiled. "Nice to meet you."

_Likewise._ _How long have you two been partners?_

"Nine years."

An alien spark flashed in Cresselia's eyes. _I see._ _So, you two are very close then?_

Nodding my head I beamed. "Yeah."

_ Then you know who I am._

"Yeah, Darkrai told me about you in Ranger School." I said.

Darkrai squeezed my hand then looked at Cresselia. _Cresselia, leave her out of this._

_ Out of what, dear Darkrai? If you two are so close, she should know what I am to you._

I froze. "What you...are?"

_Yes._ Cresselia smiled. _You see, Darkrai and I are more than just friends, Semira._ _But seeing how you two are just friends, I do not see a problem here._

I tensed, another knot forming in my stomach, my heart froze. "O-Oh. Yeah. J-Just friends. Just, friends."

I released Darkrai's hand, standing up. "I should go. I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do now. It... It was nice meeting you Cresselia. See you later, Darkrai."

Stiffly I turned away, no one tried to stop me as I walked away, my eyes up at the stars.

Only when they were long out of sight, did I sit on a bench, and cried out my heart.

(Darkrai's POV)

_ Cresselia... _Darkrai'svoicewaslow.

_Yes, dear Darkrai?_ Cresselia asked.

_Why are you really here?_ Darkrai demanded.

_ You left the island. Like I said I got worried. You should know better then to leave me worried. _Cresselia said honestly.

Darkrai looked over where Semira had disappeared to, guilt already washing over him. She'll understand. He was sure of it. He needed to talk to Cresselia alone.

_ Cresselia? Have you heard of a group called Dawn of Mew? _Darkrai asked.

Cresselia tilted her head. _As a matter of fact, yes, I have._

_What do you know about them?_

_ Well, let's see... I know they've been gathering toys for quiet some time in hopes of baiting Mew. But Mew of course knows this so she won't give in quiet so easily. It's really quiet silly, isn't it?_

Darkrai looked back at her. _Yes._ _Do you know how they intend to destroy Mew?_

_ Some sort of ray, I believe. It's pretty powerful. My resources tell me if Mew—or any living thing—is hit by it, it's instant death. It does have a draw back however, it can only be used once._

_Really?_ Darkrai murmured. _How lucky for us._

_What do you mean?_ Cresselia asked.

_Semira and I are on the mission of uncovering the Dawn of Mew._

_ That's dangerous though, Darkrai. You could get seriously hurt. _Cresselia exclaimed.

_ Thank you for your concern Cresselia but... Semira wants to do it. So we will._

_ ...Your doing this for her?_

_I am._

_Why?_

Darkrai looked back at her, almost smiling. _That, is a very good question._

Cresselia frowned slightly._ Yes, would you care to answer it?  
_

Darkrai paused, then lightly he set his clawed hand on Cresselia's forehead._ Cresselia. You know I owe you my sanity. I am grateful that you shared your time with me while I was on that island. I am even more grateful that you and I were friends, however brief. But I am not the only Darkrai out there. I am sure there is another Darkrai, just for you, Cresselia. And I hope you find him, I really do._

_… Darkrai …?_

_ Because I am not that Darkrai. My affections go towards someone else._

Cresselia pulled away from his hand with a jerk._ What? No. Yes you are, Darkrai. Your the only Darkrai for me. _

_ That is not true, Cresselia. And you know it._

Cresselia shook her head back and forth. _N-No._ _Th-That's not true._

_It is._

_ Oh yeah? Then who does your affections belong to then? Semira? She's human! You couldn't hope to have a relationship with her. It's doomed from the start Darkrai. Don't break your heart over her, when you could just stay friends with her and... and be with me! Please._

Darkrai gazed at her softly._ Once ago, Cresselia. I wouldn't have hesitated to accept your offer. But now, I know Semira is the one for me._

_ N-No! She's still a human! And your a pokemon. It can't work. Cresselia denied._

Darkrai almost laughed. _It will, I have a solution to that small problem._

_… You … Darkrai, please..._

Darkrai patted her gently. _It's already done, Cresselia._ _I wish you the best of life, and in time I hope you do the same._

Cresselia backed away slowly, clear hurt in her eyes. _…_ _Yes_ _…_ _Darkrai_.

_ Thank you, old friend._

And just like that, she was gone from his life, for good.

_ And now... to find Semira._

(Semira's POV)

I tucked my knees against my chest, wiping away another tear.

It's probably for the best, I reasoned with myself. After all—he probably doesn't feel the same way. A-And it couldn't even anatomically work out, right? He is a pokemon after all and I am human. So it's for the best.

So then why did it hurt so damn much?

I shook my head. It hurts now, but I thank myself later, when I find a nice human husband, and have a nice human family.

So then why did I really not want that?  
I rested my head on my knees. I'm such an idiot.

Rustle, rustle.

My head snapped up, my hands automatically wiping away my tears. "D-Darkrai?"

Rustle, rustle.

"Darkrai?" I asked again.

Suddenly a blinding pain echoed from the back of my neck, I tucked forward, my world going black.

(Darkrai's POV)

Darkrai followed Semira's footprints until they entered into a clearing, they stopped at a fallen tree.

_ Semira? _He called out softly._ I am sorry for not coming sooner, but I have information on DOM now. Semira?_

No answer. Frowning, Darkrai hovered near the wooden log. Her footsteps stopped here. So she was sitting here, but then what?

Peering over the log he felt a rush of panic came over him.

Drag marks, and two new sets of foot prints, and reflecting against the moonlight, was her styler. He picked it up numbly. Now panicking he called out. _Semira?_ Semira, please come out. _I'm sorry._ _Please?_

Still, no response.

Darkrai followed the drag marks, but they lead to the road. Where truck marks took off from there. Now picking up the pace, he followed the truck marks but..

They lead to the ocean.

Meaning she was now on a boat somewhere.

Meaning he had no way of getting to her.

Meaning, he had lost her.

_ ...Semira...

* * *

*_Cowers* don't hurt me D= I'm sorry but these next few chapters are going to be a bit cliff-hanger-y. Just bare with me and I'll keep updating as often as I can so you don't go made with patience ('cause I know I would. I HATE reading cliff hangers, but because I have no choice in this matter, mainly 'cause I don't wanna wait a week or so just to update a TON of chapters on the same day), just bare with me xD

Also, don't be a Cresselia hater. D= I tried my best to portray her as a good person, which she is, and I'll probably write a happy ending for her so don't hate Cresselia AND, if you are serious Cresselia lovers XD don't hate me for making her temporarily sad QQ I sorry.

Anyway, while I'm busy typin up the next chapters, review? =D Please and ty!  



	19. Tree of Eternity

Ta da! Only a day wait for the update. =D Anyway thank you ever so much for your reviews ^-^ They really mean a lot to me that you guys(and girls) would take the time to review my story QQ

I hope you guys like this chapter, I really, truly, sincerely do. And I'm sorry for the cliff hangers. Yes. There will be more cliff hangers. Like i said in the last chapter XD Just bare with me!

*DISCLAIMER* I WILL NEVER OWN POKEMON! ... *cry* (jkjk)

* * *

(Semira's POV)

I was floating.

Literally, floating.

In a pinkish light that surrounded me. I was in heaven. I swear, that's where I was. It was amazing. Spectacular and... breath taking.

I had the most silliest of urges like playing kick the can or hide and go seek or any childish game I could think of. I wanted to swing, to slide, to sled to... do anything. And this urge, filled me up until it took all my restraint not to jump out and shout signing I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!

I loved it.

Closing my eyes I drifted through the light, letting my cares drift away.

Huh? Who are you?

My eyes snapped open, I frowned, starring at a floating pink creature. "Me?"

_ Yeah, you._

"I'm Semira, you?"_  
_

_Call me Mew. _

Mew giggled. I smiled, hey... that name sounds familiar!

"Nice to meet you Mew."

_ Likewise! Say, what are you doing here?_

"I'm not sure, haven't I always been here?"

_No silly!_

"Hmm? Really? I can't remember anything else except this."

_Oh really?_ _I know!_ _I'll give you back your memory._ Mew giggled. _Ready?_

"Sure!" I answered eagerly.

And just like that, it all came crashing back.

I winced. "Whoa..."

_ So, what are you doing here?  
_

I frowned."I—I don't is here?"_  
_

_The Tree of Eternity. _

"This... is a tree?"_  
_

Mew did a back flip._ It's a very special tree. It's a tree where no humans can go to, unless they're very special. I guess your very special._

"Me?" I blinked.

_ Sure! Say, seeing your here—how about we be friends?"  
_

"Uh, okay."_  
_

_Hooray! Friends! Friends! Okay Semira~ Your my new best friend, and I'll be yours._

I smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

Mew giggled again. _Bye-bye!_

And that's about the time, I woke up.

(Darkrai's POV)

"What do you mean she's gone?" Kate exclaimed, walking along Darkrai in the forest.

_I mean, she is not here._

Kate narrowed her eyes and snapped. "I can figure that much out, I mean, where is she?"

_If I knew that, I would not be asking for your help._ Darkrai snapped back, his anger getting the better of him.

Kate seethed, her teeth clenching. "Where did you last see her?"

_ Last night, you could say she was upset and left without me into the forest. By the time I was able to catch up to her, she was gone. Only footprints remained along with this. _Darkrai held up the styler.

Mutely she took the styler, starring down at it. "Why was she upset?"

_I was having a discussion with Cresselia._

She frowned, looking back up at him. "And?"

_ That is all that you need to concern yourself with._

"She's my daughter, my responsibility. I'll concern myself with whatever the Hell I wanna concern myself with. Now, what else?" Kate growled.

She is not just your responsibility. Darkrai matched her own tone. _She is my own._

Kate abruptly turned away, still walking though. "Whatever. Just take me where she was last."

_It's just a little up ahead._

The trees broke away and gave away to a small clearing, the log, footprints, everything was the same as it was last night. Darkrai held his composure, but for a fleeting moment, he wanted to hang his head in shame.

_… She sat on that log, over there._ Darkrai motioned to the log.

Kate walked over to the log, kneeling before it and examining the footprints. "Two sets... Men... early twenties to early thirties. Hmm... they were attempting not to be heard. From the looks of it they succeeded."

_You can get all that from a pair of footprints?_

She nodded absently. "Foot size and brand tells the gender, age can be told from how far apart each step is, and how loud they were from how deep the footprints are pressed into the ground. See how they're hardly indented in the ground over here? But then a little way from the log, leading over to that path they're deeper? I'm guessing that's where they started dragging her, extra weight."

Darkrai stared at the trail blankly. _Yes._

She frowned, straightening up and bringer her Comm. to her mouth. "Rhythmi?"

_ …. "Hello? Kate? What is it?"_

"I need an investigation team to my location stat, please."

_ "Wh-What? Okay Kate. Give me a minute. … They're on their way, is something up?"_

"Yeah. Semira's been kidnapped, can you patch Keith through? I think I should be the one to tell him."

_ "Oh Kate... okay. Here he is, see you in a little bit, Kate."_

"Thanks Rhythmi, bye."

_… "Sweetheart?"_

"Hey honey. I have some bad news..." Kate murmured.

_"What is it?"_

"It's Semira."

_ "... Did she blow something up?"_

"What? Why the—Okay, never mind. Keith... she's been kidnapped."

Silence.

_"I'm on my way."_

There was a slight beep and Kate sighed, turning off the Comm. She shook her head, pursing her lips. "Alright, let's follow the trail."

Of course.

Darkrai hovered behind Kate as she stepped lightly beside the footprints. Her eyes scanning the path, analyzing each step. When they reached the tire marks she frowned again, then rummaged through her bag until pulling out a small red band. She then preceded to place the ban on the ground next to the tire marks. Then she put a small rock over it.

Darkrai watched all of this quietly.

When she was done she stood back up and continued to follow the trail, until it lead to the ocean. She sighed, audibly.

_Is something wrong?_

"I'm going to have to get wet. Damn. And these were just cleaned too. Here... watch my stuff, would you?" Kate asked, taking off her shoes, bags, socks and jacket.

Darkrai stared. _Where are your partner pokemon, by the way?_

"Hmm? Oh, they're all with a good friend of mine. She's wanting to try a few in contests."

_ Contests?_

"Yeah, she's Sinnoh's Top Cooridantor Master. Married too, with twins about Semira's age." Kate frowned, as if remembering something. "One's a boy and the others a girl if I remember correctly. It's been a while."

_How do you know her?_

"Funny story... eh. You'll have to ask Keith."

_ Of course._

"Well, wish me luck." Kate murmured, putting on her breathing mask.

_Luck._

Kate rolled her eyes before diving into the ocean.

A while passed until Darkrai heard footsteps behind him, he didn't turn. He recognized them.

"Where's Kate?" Keith asked, his tone flat.

_Swimming with the fishes._

"... Not funny."

_I thought it was._

Keith glowered. "Care to fill me in?"

Darkrai shrugged nonchalantly. _In exchange you tell me a story._

"Story? Are you serious? My daughter—your partner—has been kidnapped and you want a story?"

_Yep._

"You son of a—"

Darkrai held up a hand._ I am well aware of the situation, Keith. Semira has been kidnapped without a single sign of real evidence as to where she was taken and why. The only thing we can do now is await your wife's return and hope she has found something. It wouldn't hurt too much for one story—would it?_

"Your unbelievable."

_And you're thinking irrationally._

"Fine. What do you want to hear?"

Darkrai frowned. He gave up that easily?

_I want to hear how Kate met the Sinnoh's Top Cooridantor Master._

"Oh? Dawn you mean?" Keith asked.

_I suppose._

"Eh. We were visiting some family of mine, Kate was wandering off, exploring I think. She found this little Piplup and figure out it was missing it's owner. So she started looking for the owner. Well, before she met the owner she found this bratty little kid who was aiming to be a Pokemon Master. The kid recognized the pokemon and said he knew who it belonged to. When Kate asked who it was, the kid got all defensive and said he doesn't remember her name—when he probably did. So Kate got pretty ticked off and asked the kid to take her to the master. The kid got upset, but after a while agreed. So Kate follows him to a contest, and the owner shows up. The owner starts calling the kid Paul and asks what he's doing with her Piplup. Paul says something along the lines of 'That's none of your business, Dawn.' Point is, he knew her name but wouldn't tell Kate and Dawn got pretty defensive about his tone so Kate had to step in and break up the argument. Whatever. So that's how she met the Top Cooridantor, Dawn. The two stayed in contact over the years, I think we took Semira down to see her every now and then when we were visiting our parents. It's been a while. All I know though is that Dawn has three kids, two of them were her first born twins, the older one is a boy named Dante and a girl named Skye. The youngest one is also a girl named Lilly. Eh... I think Dante and Skye are competing to be pokemon masters—I think they got their starters a few weeks ago? Then Lilly's too young to have her starter pokemon yet, but she's aiming for contests like her mom. I think the twins take after their dad's profession. Pokemon Master. He's still just a bratty kid to me though."

Darkrai paused. _Did you say the girls name was Skye?_

"Yeah. What about it?"

Darkrai nearly smiled._ Oh... a good friend of mine is watching over her. He's told me about her a few times._

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Darkrai kept up his eery facade._ Oh... nothing, nothing at all. Just a friend to the shadows... that's all..._

"The friend your talking about? Friend to the shadows? So he's a ghost type?"

_Perhaps._ _Perhaps not._

Keith frowned, his mouth opened to ask something else but Kate came out of the water, drenched. "Ugh."

Keith hurried over to her, placing an arm around her shoulders. "Did you find something?"

"Sure did, but not something good." Kate groaned, resting her head against her husband.

Darkrai studied the two. Keith murmured something to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "It's alright. We'll try again later."

"No... we won't. I know who did it."

"Huh? But I thought you said you didn't..."

"I said anything good. This is... not good."

"So who did it?"

But Darkrai already knew the answer. _Dawn of Mew._

Kate looked at him, then nodded once, her face grim.

(Semira's POV)

I moaned, my eyes creaking open, only to regret it dearly.

Bright light singed my eyes, I moaned again, closing them tightly.

"Ah... she's awake."

My head was pounding and the back of my neck ached like no tomorrow, my body was stiff, bound tightly in ropes. A gag was placed around my mouth.

"Go on, Semira. Open your eyes."

I tried to shake my head, only for more pain to tingle down my neck, followed by a strong dizzy sense.

"Mmph."

A pause. "Take off her gag."

Rough hands gripped my face, one of the hands slid down and yanked it off the gag. I spat. "Talk about a warm wake up."

A small laugh. Wait, that was familiar... "You always were the joking type. Must get it from your father."

My eyes still shut, I slowly opened them to slits. The light stung them for a moment or two, but they slowly adjusted, I then opened them all the way. "Wh... What's going on?"

A form was against the light—so I couldn't see anything but the vague shape of a male. But it still felt... familiar."You mean... you don't know?"

I tried not to roll my eyes—something told me even that would hurt. "Duh. Let's see. I was minding my own business when all of a sudden some idiot whacks me over the neck and boom! I'm here. This isn't some stupid hostage thing is it?"

"Hostage?" Another laugh. "No, no, my dear Semira. You see, if you were a hostage, you would have a chance to live."

My heart stopped. "Come again?"

"You see, my plans are much less... nice." The figure stepped closer. I tried to writher away, but then paused. Why would he try to kill me?

"That's... well... I'm flattered you would consider me such a threat that you need to kill me but really. I'm not that huge of a threat..."

"Threat?" Barked the voice. "You are no threat to me! Your an annoyance. A pest. A vermin. And vermin must be executed." ...Who is he? ..Maybe... If I just...

I muttered. "Your real hot on dates, aren't you?"

"Shut. UP!"

"Ladies just swarm to you, am I right?"

"I said SHUT UP!"

"They just swoon and declare they're love for you on the spot..."

"YOU SLUTTY LITTLE WITCH!"

Got you.

"Ah, Dustin. Long time no see. Still have some anger issues?" I grinned.

The figure stiffened, then straightened, stepping from the light. Dustin stood there, his eyes filled with loathing. "Yes well, that does not matter now. What matters is that I have you hear to myself, and your precious little Darkrai isn't going to come and save you."

My eyes dropped down. "Yeah, he's not."

Dustin looked a little taken back. "That's it? No final plea of how he will?"

"Nah. He's not. Something tells me Cresselia wouldn't let him."

"Cresselia—? Oh never mind, I don't have time for this."

"Really? We on a schedule or something? 'Cause I'm getting pretty hungry."

Dustin glowered. "Put the gag back on her, I'm tired of her talking."

I sighed. "Really? Is that what it's come to? Can't come up with any comebacks so you'll just give up—just like that?"

"I. Do. Not. Give up!" Dustin spat out.

"Seems like you are to me." I drawled.

"Fine, don't put the gag back on her. It's not going to make a difference anyway."

"Cool, thanks Dustin. That gag was pretty rank."

Dustin turned his back to me. I tried not to frown. How long can I keep up this bravado?

"Whatever. Professor, is the ray ready?"

A gangly man stepped forward. "It is, Boss. All we need now is the bait."

"Excellent... Darwin, knock her out."

My eyes widened. "Hey now, no need to do that. I am perfectly able to—"

Too late.

(Darkrai's POV)

"Now what do we do?" Keith demanded, looking around the conference room. Everyone's faces were grim. Darkrai strayed back in the far corner, his own mind thinking things through.

Kate suggested something, Darkrai paid no heed.

What were the DOM up to?_  
_

_...Dar...krai..._ hissed a voice.

Darkrai paused, then placed his hand in the nearest shadow, he then stepped into the shadow.

Blackness surrounded him.

_ Giratina. Thank you for answering me._

_ What are friends for?  
_

Darkrai floated in the darkness._ Did you find her yet?  
_

_Not yet, but soon. She's no where near a reflective surface, that's for sure. But my eyes will stretch to the shadows. _The voice answered.

_Thank you._

_ Sure, sure. Just be sure to visit me sometime? Skye's pretty... eh. She's still afraid I'll eat her or something._

_You would though._

_ I would not!_

Darkrai felt like laughing at the instant denial. _Your right. You'd just torture her for the fun of it._

_ … she screams so beautifully though..._

_ I'm sure she does. What about Lugia? Has he found anything?  
_

_Nothing yet, but he hasn't gotten much of a chance. He's debating on if he should let Ani capture him._

_ What? Has he even introduced himself to her yet?_

_ … No._

_ Arceus, have you introduced yourself to Skye?  
_

_Yes!_

_ Through nightmares or in person?  
_

_… Nightmares._

_ I see. And do you, by chance, scare her half to death?  
_

_Every time she sees me. _

_ Darkrai sighed. Alright, well, let me know if you find something._

_ Righty-o._

_ Don't say that._

_ Why? Skye uses it all the time._

_ Just. Don't._

_ A sigh echoed around the shadows. You need to get more modern, Darkrai._

_ At least I've got a partner._

_ SHUT UP!_

Smirking, Darkrai left the Shadow World.

"... But what about..." Kate continued.

Darkrai dismissed the rest of her statement. Where was she? And why—Why was DOM doing this?

Darkrai's thoughts continued to wander when another voice whispered to him, accompanied by a warm presence.

_ Darkrai!  
_

He paused._ Cresselia? What do you want?_

_I think I know where Semira is._

_How can you—?_

_ Know? I... I saw them take her. I guess... I was just so angry... I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner though. It was very childish of me. But.. I know where they're taking her. They're taking her to the Tree of Life._

_What?_

_ That's all I know... I'm sorry..._

_ ...Cresselia... thank you._

_ … Be careful... Darkrai._

_I will... thank you._

The voice dropped away, along with the presence. Darkrai dipped away into the shadows. _Giratina?_ He called out.

_Yes?_

_ She's being taken to the Tree of Life._

_ Arceus, that's where Mew is—right now!_

_ I know._

(Semira's POV)

I was in that light again, no wait, I was at the Tree of Eternity. "Mew?" I called out. "Mew?"

A pause, then she appeared before me. _Your back!_

I smiled. "Yeah. It seems I'm dreaming."

_Ooh?_ _You enter the tree through your dreams?_ _How cool!_

I laughed, crossing my legs and sitting—okay, floating—in the air. "Yeah. So am I going to keep on popping up here with you every time I get knocked out?"

_ Oh not with me. I'm heading over to the Tree of Life. But that would be cool if you did!_

"Heck yeah. I wouldn't mind being knocked out then."

Mew giggled._ Really? Aw._

Grinning lopsided I said. "Heh. But it would be cooler though, if I saw you more then just when I was knocked out."

_ Most definitely! That would be so great~ I know! Next time your around—I'll come visit you._

"Really? Sweet!" Man! Darkrai's going to be so jealous.

Mew giggled again._ Sure! Aw man, well, bye-bye again._

"Huh? Aw Sh—"

Once more, I woke up.

(Darkrai's POV)

Darkrai was quickly soaring through the skies, as fast as he could. He had decided to slip out unnoticed. It was bad enough one group of humans discovered the whereabouts of one tree, but another one? Even if they are Rangers? Arceus would skin him alive.

So now, just Darkrai, soared through the skies, attempting to reach Semira.

There was just one, tiny, little problem.

Was he too late?

* * *

Will he make it? Or will a new hero save the day?

Will Giratina ever leave Skye alone? Or will she take a machine gun to him?

Will Lugia ever say 'hello' to Ani? Or will she totally ignore him?

Will Semira live? Or will Dustin actually win?

Will I ever get around to cleaning the cat litter boxes? Or will I wait until the last minute to do them?

Find all of the answers to these questions and more in the next chapter (Okay well, not ALL)

XD But still, REVIEW PLEASE! AND xLL-Ax x.x please don't beat me up again. I'm sorry! *Runs to DarkraixCresselia and Nightmaric Maiden* DON'T HURT ME FOR THE CLIFF HANGER!


	20. Tree of Life

Shocker! I updated twice within the same night!

*DISCLAIMER* I wlil prolby nver own pokemon. So yaeh (typo's on purpose. typo's on purpose)

* * *

(Semira's POV)

"Get up."

Groggily I opened my eyes, I was sitting in the middle of a large clearing. I twisted my head around, it was... dawn or evening. Which way was North...?

Still a little groggy I looked around the clearing. Large, untouched trees surrounded me, the grass I sat in was ankle deep and swayed gently over a breeze... but... it was odd. There was a pinkish glow to the grass, as well as the trees. I stared at it, where had I seen that glow before?

Then, turning my head I gaped.

It was a tree.

Or at least, it looked like a tree.

Okay well, if trees could be made entirely of glass (or ice, I can't tell!) then it was definitely a tree. A very, very, large tree. Clouds cut off my view to the top. I whistled. "Damn."

"Like it?"

Turning back around I saw Dustin, smirking.

"It's gorgeous." I answered honestly.

"Good, then you won't mind resting in peace here forever, along with Mew."

I frowned. …

Ding.

"You work for the Dawn of Mew?"

"Work for?" Dustin barked. "I am the Dawn of Mew. I'm the creator, the boss, the head honcho."

"Why?"

"Why?" Dustin sneered. "Fame, of course."

"Fame of what? Killing Mew?"

"Yes! If I were to kill Mew, no one would ever forget me. No one would ever underestimate me, and no one would dare, think twice about crossing me. Like Ashden." He spat.

"Yeah. They'll just think your a lunatic." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up you worthless witch."

My lips twisted into a smirk. "Thanks. Witches are pretty kick ass. They can cast spells, can't they? So I'll just cast a spell that will magically untie me. Bibbity. Bobbity. Boo. Hmm, nothing. Bummer."

Dustin glowered. "Laugh now, but your final hour draws near."

"Who's laughing? I was smirking. There's a difference you know. Didn't you go to school Dustin—oh wait, I forgot. You got expelled for failing."

"I DID NOT FLUNK OUT YOU IMBECILE!"

This time, I laughed. "Your funny when your mad."

"AGH! Professor! Where is my RAY?"

The gangly man from before stepped forward. "In position, boss. Right over there."

Dustin shot me a triumphant look. "Very good."

Then, Dustin began to walk away. My eyes followed him as he reached...

Holy shit.

It was a gun. No ray. No bomb. Arceus, it was a combination of all three. All packed in one big ass thing. It seemed to ooze doomsday and death all over it. Involuntarily I shuddered. And it was pointing directly at the tree. I stared at it.

"What's that?"

Dustin smirked, gripping the doomsday device. "This, my soon to be dead friend, is a Ray. Not just any Ray, it is _the_ Ray. The Ray that puts all rays into shame. This Ray—with one hit—will kill Mew."

Vaguely I remembered Hastings talking about it. I licked my lips. "I see. Hope your aims as good as your chances with women."

Dustin chose to ignore me. "With this, I will become the greatest man the world has ever known. I will be immortalized as the one who dared to kill Mew, I will be—"

"Arrested? Shunned? Hated?" I suggested.

"You... shut up." Dustin spat.

"Why? Why should I and more importantly—why the heck am I really here? I mean if you really wanted to kill me—you would have just assassinated me. So why am I here now?" I growled.

Dustin smiled, I tried not to shudder. "Ah, so you do have some brains. Well, I see no point in not telling you. You're going to die anyway, so, listen carefully, witch..."

"Mew will not come for toys." Dustin began.

"But then why steal them all?"

"Shut up and listen!" Dustin snapped, then began again. "We stole the toys to grab the attention of the Ranger Union. I knew in time, you would eventually hear about it—seeing how you are the daughter of two Top Rangers and a Ranger yourself—and I knew you would want to do something about it."

"How did you know that?" I asked. "Have you been stalking me?"

"Would you just be quiet?" Dustin snarled. "... I knew you would do something about it eventually, and even if you had not, I had sent out two goons to steal from a store within your base. I knew—because any sane Ranger would—you would follow them. They would inevitably lead you to my base. And, after telling the guards to relax until something was stolen, you explored. Did you find anything? Not really. All you found was the stone tablet I wanted you to have."

At this, I frowned, he continued. "That stone tablet will tell you the location of all three trees. Why did I want you to have it? Simple, I wanted you to come for me. But there was a slight flaw in that plan—what if they didn't send you? I knew this was a large fluke, so I had you kidnapped. But then, what about the tablet? Surely if they decipher it—they could find you and save you? Simple, I had an undercover agent destroy their translating devices. And I figured Darkrai would be so concerend looking for you—he wouldn't bother try to decipher the tablet! At least, not until it was too late."

My eyes were narrowed now. "So, here I have you now, bound and laying in front of the Tree of Life. But the big question is, why?"

"Very simple. Bait."

"Bait?" I asked.

"Bait. Mew will not come for toys, but she will come for you."

I felt my face pale. "H-How do you know that?"

Dustin reached into his pocket, then pulled out a small vile of golden liquid. "A shot, and this will induce third level dreams. Third level dreams will take you straight to the Tree of Eternity. Now, we chose you—not for revenge entirely, though that was a very large bonus—but because you were actually capable of reaching that third level. You aren't the only one, but you were the nearest one. The others are in Sinnoh, Johtto and Hoenn, and I don't feel like going all the way over there for a stranger, when I have you. Right here."

My eyes widened. "M-Mew won't come for me though."

"She will." Dustin purred. "I know she will, do you know why?"

Mutely I shook my head.

"Because she's right... there."

_ Semira?_

(Darkrai's POV)

Darkrai watched the whole charade, watched her face pale and her eyes snap up to Mew, her mouth forming an o. He didn't interfere though, because he was figuring out how the Hell he was going to disable that damn Ray.

_Semira?_ Mew asked.

Semira opened her mouth, then closed it. Opening it again she croaked. "Mew..."

_Semira?_ Mew giggled. _Why are you all tied up?_ _Is this a game?_

Semira shook her head. "Mew! You need to get out of here, that's—"

A goon had placed a hand over her face, she flailed against him. Darkrai clenched his firsts.

Revenge later. Disable it now.

Mew tilted her head. What's going on?

Dustin smirked. "I'm glad you could come Mew, I want to have a little word with you."

Mew hovered over Semira, unsure. O-Okay.

Darkrai cursed Mew's innocence.

"You see, Semira's a little run down today. Though. I'm not surprised though." Dustin said mildly. Darkrai paused. "She must have had a long night with a strange man last night." Dustin made a tsking sound.

Darkrai clenched his clawed hands, itching to take action.

_Huh?_ Mew asked blankly.

Dustin continued on though, as if he never stopped. "She is after, all, a whore."

And that's when the fine line between revenge and disablement melted. Darkrai lurched from the shadows, his first slamming against Dustin's lower jaw. Dustin's eyes widened as he flew back and slammed into the ground, he let out a groan.

Darkrai then quickly made it to Semira, knocking out any living creature that stood in his way. Quickly he untied Semira. Semira was starring at him, her eyes wide. "You came."

_I came._

"You're here."

_ I'm here._

Mew hovered next to Semira, frowning._ Semira? What's going on?_

Semira looked over at her. "Mew you need to get away from here. Dustin... he's part of DOM. And that ray over there? That's the thing that's gonna kill you."

Mew giggled. _Silly Semira!_ _I can't die._

Darkrai growled._ You can. Now leave. Come on Semira._

Nodding mutely, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Darkrai attempted to lift her but—

A thunderous crack echoed around the clearing, blinding pain shot up from his back. He dropped her and let out a soft grunt.

Semira gasped. "Darkrai!"

Mew's eyes were wide.

Another crack and the pain doubled, vaguely, Darkrai wondered what was going on, but that's all he had time before he collapsed into the grass, his eyes barely open to look at the clearing.

(Semira's POV)

"Darkrai!" I gasped, my voice high.

Dustin had called out a Registeel. And that Registeel? Just used Focus Blast. On Darkrai. On _my_ Darkrai.

Registeel launched another Focus Blast, this time Darkrai dropped me and collapsed to the ground. I ran over to him, "Darkrai! Hang on!"

I looked around the clearing, looking for something, anything to help me.

Dustin spat. "Now that he's out of the way we can continue with the plans. Mew. A word with you?"

I shook my head. "Mew, go! Hurry... Come on Darkrai, hang in there."

_ ..G..Get..away..from..h..here._

"Not without you." My bottom lip was quivering. Arceus, how many times have I cried for him now? "Not again. I won't ever leave you behind."

Darkrai let out a soft sigh. _Stu..stubborn... like... your..mom.._

"Darkrai, don't say that."

_ ..I...was..the..o..one she..captured..from..the Dark Crystal.._

"Why does that sound like your confessing? You only confess if your dying and Darkrai, damn it you are not dying!" I snapped, my eyes scanning around.

Mew hovered next to me._ I have an Oran Berry. It.. it won't do much. That attack was.. pretty strong._

"Thank you!" I smiled, "Open up Darkrai."

_ He..Hell.. no.. _

"Why the heck not?"

_ D..Don't..need it._

I growled, shoving the berry against his closed mouth. "Eat it, or I shove it down your throat."

Darkrai conceded, barely.

Dustin sighed. "Mew? Are you going to let us have our talk or not?"

I looked up, Dustin was standing by the Ray. My eyes widened. "Mew, go, now!"

Mew frowned, ignoring me. _Okay, just don't hurt anyone._

Dustin smiled triumphantly. "Sorry, that's not happening."

He fired the ray—and it was heading, straight for Mew.

I don't know why, or how, or even what I was thinking, but all I knew is that on sheer instinct alone, I was moving. I was jumping over Darkrai, and I was sprinting for Mew. Mew's eyes were wide with unregistered shock, and mine were wide with sheer terror. I flung Mew out of the way, attempting to dive out of the way—

Sheer agony rippled through my body, followed by a torturous pain then... nothing.

* * *

Yep. She died. BUT you can't hate me 'cause I uploaded THE ENDING! hahahahahaha but still... review this chapter? =D


	21. Let's hear it for Mew

I'm just going to say disclaim 'cus I'm too tired to do anything else x.x

*DISCLAIMER* i do not own pokemon.

* * *

(Darkrai's POV) (A/N: Going for first person point of view for him x3 )

It only took the berry moments to come in to affect. But it only took Semira moments to knock Mew out of the way, and face the ray herself.

_NOO!_ I screeched.

My body started kicking into over drive, I lifted myself off the ground, my arms reaching out and wrapping around her's. _Semira?_ _Semira?_

Her body laid motionlessly in my arms, I lifted my hands to her face, lifting it up. Her once blue eyes were shut closed. Numbly, and slowly, I brought my hands down to her neck.

No pulse.

Emotions crashed over me.

The first, and strongest was grief. Undeniable, unbearable, grief. It toppled over me like a tsunami, churning inside me and tearing away at my own heart. My arms tightened around her and I brought my head against her own. Sadness followed the grief, wrapping around me and seeming to press down on me. I held her more tightly. The last emotion, was regret.

Regret for everything. For never being the man she would have wanted. For never telling her how I felt—how I feel—for never doing anything, anything, that she truly wanted. For causing her hurt just a night ago, for making her feel so terrible. For having her hands burnt, for setting her dress on fire so she wouldn't go to the dance with Seth, for dumping her in the pool when she got him covered in water. For scaring her half to death every Halloween for... everything.

_I'm so sorry..._ I whispered to her. _Semira..._

There were two things I wanted now in the world more than anything.

I wanted Semira back.

And I wanted Dustin dead.

Gently, I set her down in the grass, brushing away a strand hair over her face. Then I looked up at Dustin.

Dustin's eyes were wide with shock, and disbelief. But there was a spark of fear in them. "R-Registeel! Use Focus Blast!"

Registeel turned towards me. I didn't even spare it a look. I raised my left arm, sending a hypnosis to it. Registeel feel to the ground, asleep.

As quietly as a shadow I made my way towards Dustin.

Dustin fell back. "P-Please. Have mercy. I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

_Sorry doesn't bring her back._

And then, when I was close enough I raised my hand and placed it over his face. He whimpered.

_ Now you will suffer._

A dark energy began gathering in my hand, engulfing Dustin until..there was no more.

I blinked mutely. Not even satisfaction welcomed me. Only grief. Quietly I came back over to Semira, then held her again. Mew looked distressed as she hovered by us. _She...she died.. saving me._

_ She did._

_ She's my best friend._

_ And mine. _

_She's more to you though, isn't she?_ Mew asked, looking at me.

I met her gaze unflinchingly. _She is._

Mew blinked._ Arceus won't like what I'm doing. But I am in debt to her a thousand times over._

Gently, Mew placed her tiny hand over Semira's forehead. I watched.

A small pink light formed in her hands, after a moment the light died away.

Then Mew placed her hand over my own forehead.

The light engulfed me and for a while I wanted to cringe away, but felt compelled not to.

When the light lifted up, I noticed Mew was gone. I stared down at Semira, then at myself. My eyes were wide. I—

(Semira's POV)

Blinking my eyes open I yawned. "What a weird dream."

"...S...Semir..a..?"

I froze. That voice... that sounds like...

"Darkrai?"

"Y..Yes?"

I blinked my eyes again, and say a—boy. Holding me. My cheeks flamed and I rolled out of his arms. "EH! S-Sorry Mr! I must have fallen asleep. I'm really sorry."

"..M..i..ster?" The boy mumbled. "It's..me. Darkrai."

"No... impossible. Darkrai is a pokemon."

Suddenly, shadows engulfed the boy, when the lifted. Darkrai was hovering there. I gave a startled shout. The shadows engulfed Darkrai, and when the lifted this time... he was a boy. A human boy.

That's when I got a good look at him.

He looked about my age, with black boots and gloves that looked like claws. He had billowing white hair and sharp blue eyes, the hair covered one of them. What he was wearing... could only be described as tattered shadows, wrapped around him to form some sort of clothing. Some sort of long jacket almost. A red scarf was tied around his neck. He stared at me. I stared at him.

Tentatively I reached out my hand. "D..Darkrai?"

He reached out his own hand and grasped mine. Despite the gloves they felt so... human. He was looking at me. "Your alive."

"I was dead?" I asked.

"... I'll tell you.. about it ..later." His voice was soft. I liked it.

"Your human."

"I am."

"Why?"

"To be..with you."

"H-HUH! B-But.. Cresselia..."

He placed a finger over my mouth, his eyes softening. "Is just.. a friend. I don't.. want to be... anything more with.. her. But I ...want to be..something more...with you..."

My eyes widened. "Darkrai.."

"That..is.. if your okay...with it."

"Okay?" I asked, my lips turning up and my eyes watering. "I'm more than okay with it Darkrai. You idiot, I'm in love with you."

And then... then I saw it.

I saw the most breath taking sight I will ever see in my life.

Darkrai smiled at me. "And..I..am in..love..with you.."

And that's right about the time I got my very first kiss.

I crashed into Darkrai, my lips pressing against his, his arms wrapped around me. After a moment, I pulled away, smiling happily at him. "So.. are you able to turn back into a pokemon anytime?"

"So..it would.. seem." Darkrai frowned. "..This..way of talking.. I'm going to...need to..get used to..it."

I smiled, resting my head against his shoulder. "Your going to need to get used to a lot of things, Darkrai."

Darkrai's arms tightened. "Of course."

"Well, good thing you can turn back into a pokemon. I really didn't wanna have to get another partner pokemon." I joked.

Darkrai growled. "You will.. not..have any..other pokemon, but..myself."

"Yes sir."

Darkrai smiled again. "I..really..thought I lost..you."

I placed a hand on his warm cheek. "Well, you didn't. Now come on, as much as I would like to stay here and use this free time to our advantage. In more ways than one. My mom and my dad are probably chewing off everyone's heads."

"Yes..."

"So we should be heading back now."

"We should."

"...But we're not, are we?"

"No."

"Alright... well then you might as well kiss me again."

And that he did.

That he did.

Far, far away. Standing in the heavens, Arceus watched everything unfold. Mew appeared next to him.

_You have brought her back to life._

Mew smiled. _Yes._

Arceus watched her, almost smiling himself. But of course, he did not. He would never smile. _Very good Mew. You have done well._

_I know. It's all apart of the prophecy, isn't it?_

_It is. _Arceus murmured, watching the two below._ And now... it has officially begun._

* * *

Ooooo, mystery ending. CLICK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER TO SOLVE THE MYSTERY! =D and review.


	22. Epilouge

Well, that's how _my _story end.

Darkrai and I became an official couple, (I call it being a couple, he calls it 'mating'. That's so primitive though!) and for being the ones who stopped Dawn of Mew, we were going to become promoted. But Dad panicked, saying being a Top Ranger was much more dangerous than an area Ranger and talked Hastings out of it. Damn.

So Darkrai and I are still working at Puel Town for now, but that's okay with us. We have great friends here, and it is Puel Town for Arceus sakes! Excitement at every corner. Even when the Toy Store manager came back, phew! That was a tough one to explain to him where all his toys went to. When we sent over the coordinates to the Ranger Union for Dawn of Mew's main base, they immediately sent over some Ranger's to bring back the toys. However, it would have seemed Darkrai and I forgot to mention the ..ah... Bunery. So they got a nice little surprise when they got there.

Speaking of the Bunery, it turned out it was the only survivor from the freak plague. When the Ranger's finally caught it, they sent it to Hastings for some cure. Hasting's is still working on the cure of course, but until then, that damn Bunery still lives. Meh. Who knows, maybe if they do find the cure, the Bunery/man/freaky thing will be able to tell us what really happened on Old Iron. Maybe.

Cresselia did indeed find that special little 'Darkrai'. It was actually MY Darkrai's own brother. Can you believe that? Anyway, Cresselia is happily 'mated' to that Darkrai.

Emere, Caron and I still stay in contact. Caron is happily going steady with Tyrone and Emere says she's keeping her nights open for a certain someone. She won't tell us who though. Anyway, everything in Almia has been going pretty peaceful really. Ever since Darkrai 'took care of' Dustin (he won't tell me what he did!), the DOM have pretty much broken up.

That's just about sums it up.

Oh well, not really.

Right now you see, Darkrai and I are on a cruise ship, heading over to Sinnoh. Why?

Apparently Darkrai wants to introduce me to a few of his 'shadow friends'. Joy.

One more thing though... you remember that haunted house in Puel Town? The one Delvin and I went in to? Turns out...

It really was haunted. I looked it up in the library. Yeah, a family of eight were massacred there eighty years ago. The bodies however, mysteriously disappeared from the graves two nights after being burried. Blegh!

Shuddering I huddled closer towards Darkrai. Darkrai looked over at me. "Was someone thinking about the mansion again?"

"How do you know what I always think?" I muttered.

Darkrai wrapped an arm around me. "I don't. I just know you. So, you alright?"

I looked up at him, smiling. "Couldn't be any better."

And that, my friends. Is my happily ever after.

For now.

* * *

ALRIGHTY

**THE STORY IS NOT DONE**

I REPEAT

THE

STORY

IS

NOT

DONE

!

**For those of you who remember in the last chapter-that Arceus bit? Where it says 'it has now begun'. Yeah. NOW it begins. This is just the first story to the main plot. The second story, which I already have the first chapter out, is called Giratina. Semira and Darkrai WILL appear in that story later on, but the new main character WILL continue the story.**

And just 'cause I can...

Here's the tid bit of Giratina: Skye is one of the daughters of the famous Sinnoh Leage Master Couple. (AkA Dawn and Paul.. if your a Penguinshipper-sorry! x.x you can pretend it's Dawn and whoever else, i dont have a lot of dad/daughter moments so...) Ever since she was little she's been recieving these horrific nightmares, now that she's older these nightmares become more and more real. But just what are these nightmares?

Giratina has been mooning over a little girl name Skye ever since he saw her swim in the Pools of Reflection with her twin, Dante. However, because he's never really had a relationship before and because he doesn't understand Skye... he accidently scares the hell outta her everytime he tries to make contact.

Another little up/down side is... Skye is the shiest trainer in the world. Literally. She can't get through an entire sentence without stuttering, but when batteling? Psh! She's ... somewhat of a natural. And Giratina? Yeah... he's not shy AT ALL. ;3 You'll see what I mean when you read my story (*if). =D

That's all I'm going to say now except that it'll be reeallly awesome. Or at least I hope it will. =3 Anyway. That's it. Thanks for reading Darkrai and thanks so much for the reviews and support! Love ya!


End file.
